


IronDad and SpiderMom

by juliette_1004



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Freeform, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Not align to probably all Marvel Movies, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Single Mom Natasha, Spidermom - Freeform, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Uncle Steve Rogers, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: Peter Parker is not your average kid.He's supposed to be the normal nerd kid Parker but he's not. His Mother is a spy and he lives with a secret identity. His real name is Peter Aldrik Romanoff and he is Natasha's miracle baby. She had thought she'll never have children but one faithful night with a man who is known by everybody. She played along. Wanted to rebel. Wanting to just forget everything.Peter's mother, Black Widow herself woke up in none other than Tony Stark's bedroom. She left before the man could even wake up. Leaving one note with a red kissmark.Peter Parker  is supposed to be your normal kid that happens to be a son of a spy and a secret child whom Tony Stark never known off until..He saw a pair of big brown eyes staring at him in a Stark expo.Brown eyes the same as his.





	1. Ironman and Blackwidow

**IronMan and BlackWidow**

* * *

  
"I'm quiting."

"What the fuck are you saying Agent?" Nick Fury stood up from where he is seated glaring at Natasha.

"I said I'm quiting."

"That is not how it works here." Maria Hill came from behind Fury. Lifting an eyebrow at the red head.

"Well I can't endanger my child's life. This job is not worth it."

"A child?!" Fury and Maria gasps and someone from the vents fell out. Clint Barton scramble to stand up, pales as he assess his friend who remains poker face with a hand over her belly.

"H-How? I.. I thought? Tasha.. aren't you sterilized?" Clint says which made Natasha lift an eyebrow but nonetheless she smiles a bit. A small smile that is quiet the big deal for Natasha.

"Apparently not.. so if you ever need me. Only if its the world's at stake here. I'll help you out but for now. My own world is growing in me. I can't lose it. Maria will know where to find me right?" Maria nods still shock at the news.

"Wait! Who's the father?" Clint asks before Natahsa leaves. She glares at him and kicks his chest making him stumble, groaning at the impact.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Classified information." She smirks and not a second later she disappears.

* * *

"I'll keep you safe my милый." Natasha held her stomach. A little bumb, barely visible was there and the heat she felt over her palm is something that spreads all over her body.

A miracle.

  
She stares up at the large tower. Smiling.

"Thank you for my miracle.. Tony."

  
She lived a quiet life after that. Maria and Fury even sent her flowers during...

  
"How are you Tasha? Can we come in?" Clint wearing casual clothes is not something you see everyday. He comes in with a large bouquet of flowers. Behind him was a tall blonde man holding a large teddy bear and blue balloons with 'Its a Boy!' written on 'em.

"Nat.. congratulations." Steve Roger says placing the balloons over the table and Clint did the same as both of them gravitates towards the blue borito like blanket that Natasha's holding.

"I'm okay, come meet him." Natasha did look okay. Her hair was up in a messy pony and her face looks pale and tired but nonetheless she still blooming with flush cheeks and eyes misty as they watch her face plastered with the largest smile Natasha ever showed.

"Oh my God.. he's beautiful Tasha." Clint says as he sat next to her and so did Steve. Sandwiching her as they try to peek at the boy. Brown thin curls peeking through his blanket and red cheeks so round and soft like a marshmallows.

"Do you have a name already?"

"Yeah.. His name is Peter Adrik Romanoff."

"Peter.. nice to meet you Peter. Oh.." All of them stills.

"Would you look at that.." Steve held his breath so did everyone as the boy stirs, opening his big brown eyes, like he's trying to look and see where he is.

"That's the first time he open his eyes." Natasha wipes a tear but she's already crying.

"I got it." Clint had his camera snapping without flash on already. Getting dozens of pictures of the baby and Natasha. Then at them. Steve then hands over some handkerchief to Natasha to wipe her tears.

"He's perfect Nat. Congratulations.." Steve beams.

"Thank you. The doctors said he really was a miracle. My eggs are really few and they even thought at first he will not survive but my pregnancy was smooth and there were no complications whatsoever. He is healthy. Though the Doctor assures me that having another child might take another miracle. He's my only world. You'll help me protect him right?"

Natasha tears up again. The vulnerable side of her she had never shown to anyone. But with her world out in the open and in her arms. Steve and and Clint wrap their arm around her back.

"We will keep you both safe." Clint smiles kissing his friend's head.

"Peter will be fine Nat. You'll be both fine." Steve says and Peter whimpers. Making all of them alert.

"What does he want? Oh no.. he's crying now. Shit what will we do?" Clint panics.

"Language, there's a baby here." Steve glares at Clint.

"Gentlemen relax. He's just hungry. So if you excuse us?" The nurse came in shooing both of them out.

"We'll just grab some food for you Tasha. We'll be back." Clint smiles awkwardly as the nurse prepare her for breastfeeding. He quickly turns away as Steve drags him out of the room.

"It'll be weird at first but Mommy's milk will give him all the nutrients he needs." Natasha nods at the middle aged Nurse who helps her settle Peter who immediately stops crying once he suckles. Natasha takes a deep breath in, smiling.

"Good?" The nurse smiles at her and she nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"He woke up. After feeding he'll probably poop or pee. Since you do have visitors. Ask them to help you out. Is the father around?"

"No. No father." Natasha quickly says not taking her eyes off her angel.

"Oh then.. ask the uncles." The nurse says still smiling like what Natasha's answer is already one of the norms here.

"Yeah. His Uncles." She nods. That does have a nice ring to it.

"Hey милый, slowly.. I will not go anywhere sweetheart." Like Peter understood her. He suckles slower his small hand slipping out of the blanket grips her robe. She held out her finger next to his hand and he gladly took it. Gripping her finger as tight as a baby can. Making Natasha's tears fell again.

"They're precious little angels aren't they?"

"He's my only one. Truly a miracle." Natasha says smiling at her son. The nurse smiles at her knowingly. Nodding at her words.

"I'll protect you with my life.."

"You'll be with him and protect him through his life. If you protect him with your life he'll be all alone if you're gone right?" The nurse says that made Natasha thinks.

"Of course.. thank you.."

"I know how it feels. I have one girl too. She's my only angel. If she lose me, she'll be all alone and I don't want that. Love and protect your child while you're by their side." She says and Natasha smiles again.

"Yes.. I will."

* * *

_ **3 years later..** _

"Tasha! Where's my favorite Nephew?" Clint came holding a large Toy car which Peter can now ride.

"No.. you will not give that to--"

"Clin'!" Peter giggles as he stumble his way towards him and when he's about to fall down Clint already have his bag and toys down with arms already catching the boy. Natasha held her breath and breathes out with relief when Clint catches him.

"Careful little guy. Mama doesn't like it when you get owies." Peter giggle not minding his fall but he nods at Clint's words.

"Owies are bad." He says as he went over the toy car. He quickly climb over it pushing his small bare feet to move the car.

"Clin'! Push! Broom-broom!" He makes car sounds waiting for Clint to push his car.

"Be careful Barton. One scratch and you're dead. I told you not to give him dangerous toys!"

"This isn't dangerous Nat. He's turning three. He needs strong bones. He can't have that if you'll keep on taking all his falls and not let him stand on his own. Right Petey?" Clint pushes the car and it drove off and stops right infront of Natasha.

"Right! Mommy push!" Peter stood up to turn his car around and he stumbles to get back on. Natasha helps him on and he made car sounds again.

"Broom Mommy! Broom!"

"Okay-okay you win. Still, one scratch and you're dead." Natasha smiles at his son who grins at her, all baby teeth displays in one toothy grin. Same smile as Natasha. Even without the same hair and eye color. Peter does resembles Natasha. Same lips and nose. Same smile and mannerisms.

"Be careful not to get hurt, love." She says as Peter nods she push the car enough to be reach by Clint.

"Yey! More! More!" Peter cheers and Clint grabs something from behind the car and pulls it up. It had a handle so he can push him like a stroller. He pushes him while standing. And they went to the kitchen where Natasha's already preparing food.

"You're cooking a lot. You knew I'll come?"

"Yeah. You always come during your Days off and you have the same day off as.."

"Wher's my favorite Nephew?!"

"Steve." Clint and Natasha says in unison. Smiling at each other.

"Steevey!" Peter jumps out of the car and even trips on his way making Natasha stop breathing for a second. Waiting for Peter to wail and cry but he just stood up and run towards Steve who lifts him up to the air carrying him.

"My brave man! How are you bud?"

"See, Tasha. No need to worry too much." Clint says and she shakes her head.

"You can't stop me from worrying though."

"We know that. Just relax first. Peter's a strong little boy. He's your son. He's got your genes afterall."

"Hopefully that's a good thing."

"It's the best Tasha." Clint said helping her out in cooking while Steve plays with Peter like nobody else existed.

* * *

  
"Tones.. enough. Pepper's here." Rhodey came down Tony's bar asking for the staff to close it down. He grabs Tony's arm wrapping around and over his shoulder. Lifting up his bestfriend.

"Oh! Platypus! You're back? Hik!" Tony hiccups as Rhodey drags him in the elevator.

"I thought you stop drinking?"

"Nope! Nopety Nope!" Tony giggles, brown eyes red and curls untamed. The door dings and it opens showing Pepper in to help Rhodey carry Tony over his bed.

"Thank you Rhodey." Pepper says smiling at him.

"No problem. I know the dates." It was Tony's parents death anniversary and Tony usually either result to anger, isolation or alcohol during these days.

Today is isolation and drowning in alcohol.

"I'll be in the guestroom. Tell Jarvis to alert me if you need me."

"Yes, I will."

"Honey.. it's too hot in here. Jar! Lower down the temp!"

_"As you wish Sir."_

"Pepper sighs and helps Tony out of his shirt and pants. Covering him with the duvet. She went in next to him and he quickly clings to her.

"Pep.. it's cold.."

"You complain it's hot now it's cold? You're too complicated Tony.." she sighs and she combs back his curls. Massaging his scalp to calm him down. A trick she's gotten a habit off to make Tony sleep.

"Sleep.. you're okay.."

"Hmm.."

  
_"Daddy?" Tony blinks at the same brown eyes and brown curls he has._

_"Who are you talking too kid? Me? I'll never be a Dad." He kneels to meet his height and the kid nibbles on his thumb. Sucking it as he clings onto an ironman stuff toy."_

_"Daddy!" He points at him and he grins._

_"Me? I told you, kid. You're making a mis..take.." he stills when the kid runs to hug him and his arms automatically wraps protectively around the small boy._

Tony Stark woke up with a start. Disoriented, he pictures a set of brown doe eyes.

Same as his.

His kid.

A kid he couldn't possibly have.


	2. Stark Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing детка to малыш.. since I found out детка is mainly address to baby girls... 😅😅

**Chapter 2**

  
**Stark Expo**

* * *

  
"Where's our birthday boy?" Clint came with a box of cake. Once he sets it down he frowns without a kid running towards him or greeting him.

"Peter? Tasha, where's Peter?!" Clint quickly runs to the living area where Nat was sitting on the couch with a crying 5 year old in her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants to go to the Stark Expo he saw in the TV yesterday." She says frowning as she hush Peter's hiccuping sobs.

"Hey pal. It's your Birthday today why are you so sad about this expo thing?"

"B-Because I want to see Iron man but Mommy don't want me to go.." He sobs again rubbing his eyes too much for Natasha's liking. She held his small hand and he sobs more burrying his face over her chest.

"Shh.. малыш, please stop crying."

"His face and eyes are red. How long has he been crying?"

"An hour. And my heart can't take it anymore." Natasha looks up pleading at Clint.

"Why don't we just take him there?" Clint asks worried at the boy's raspy voice and red rimmed eyes.

"Clint.." she frowns standing up and carrying Peter.

"Give me a minute." Natasha used her sleeping technique for Peter. It's still too early for the just turned 5 year old Peter Aldrik but he's been crying so much for the past hour. His sobs died down almost immediate as Natasha sings softly against his ear. His brown eyes widening.

"Mommy.." The boy sniffles.

"Shh.." She sways left and right as Peter moves to a more comfortable position, placing his wet cheek over her shoulder. She continue singing softly while playing with his hair. Clint just smiles at the scene even secretly recording with his phone. A few moments Natasha never finds out. While she focus all herself to her world in her arms.

"Let me put him to bed first. Wait for me in the kitchen." Natasha said, slowly going up the stairs to their bedroom. Carefully placing him down on the bed and tucking him in.

"I'm sorry мое дитя.." She kisses his flush and wet cheek. Wiping the remaining streaks of tears before she turns off the lights.

  
"So what gives? Lets just take him there." Natasha frowns with Clints words. Leaning over the door frame of the kitchen entrance. Hearing someone opening the door. Knowing already who came. She didn't even need to turn to look.

"Fossil's here.." Natasha said sighing as soon as Steve comes, his eyes were roaming everywhere. Not finding what he wants to see he heads to the kitchen.

"Where's Pete? It's too quiet here." Steve asks and he looks at Natasha worried as she's not holding him.

"I let him sleep it out. He's been crying too much." Natasha grabs 3 cups of coffee handing them each one.

"You better sit this down. I'll be short and concise."

"What's happening?" Steve asks Clint as he sat next to him. Thankful for the coffee but the cons are it's making him more nervous that necessary.

"Squirt had been crying for an hour because of some Stark Expo. Those Ironman events for kids and nerds. They advertised it in TV and Peter happens to saw it." Clint says crossing his arms. Staring intently at Natasha's poker face. She's serious. Well anything that concerns Peter makes her this serious.

"Let's just take him then?" Steve said what Clint suggested but that made Natasha sigh loudly. Taking a deep breath in. She sips her coffee and stares at the two men who helped her raise her kid.

"You see.. it's a Stark Expo. Most probably Tony Stark will come there right? Since it's his event." Natasha's eyes stares down at the caramel liquid in her cup.

"So what about Tony Stark?" Steve straighten his back not liking the way this is going. While Clint's arms tightened over his chest. He closes his eyes tight.

"Natasha _don't_ tell me.." Clint says through gritted teeth.

Natasha had to smirk at Clint's words. She sits back sighing.

"It was five years ago. In a same event. A Stark Expo. I was on a mission with the Stark Industries' weapons going out in the black market. Well.. let's say that's my rebellious state. With a lot of things swimming in my mind. I head out to the after party. Drink too much and went home with a man who gave me free drinks in his own bar. Happens to be Tony Stark himself. Not that I didn't know that. What I didn't know is that.. he'll give me a child I knew I wasn't suppose to have."

"_Fuck.._ Tony Stark is Peter's Dad?! _The_ Ironman Tony Stark?" Clint yells out earning a hush from Steve.

"Language and keep your voice down." Steve says brushing his hand over his hair and down his face

"Okay.. so are you planning to let this man know that he has a son existing somewhere without his knowledge? He has the right to know Nat." Steve says ans Natasha frowns.

"I've thought about that but.. Peter is mine and I might end up killing his father if he takes my baby away from me." Natasha says without remorse.

"Tasha.. eventually the kid will look for his Dad."

"I'll just tell him one of you two is his Dad then." The two men slaps a hand over their faces. Sighing loudly. 

"Peter is five now. He's a very very smart kid. Now we know where he got that brain from. He'll figure it out Nat. He takes after you in that this time. He's very inquisitive and a very curious kid. He knows what he wants. He'll eventually ask and what will you tell him then? Something that this smart kid will accept and understand?" Clint huffs out at Natasha expression.

"Natasha think about it. Baby steps. It doesn't have to be now." Clint continues and Nat stared at him. Her poker face back.

"Don't deprive him the chance to have a complete family. We all didn't have that, Nat." Steve says and she sighs.

"I'll think about it but one wrong move from Stark and he's gone."

"Oh Nat, you know that we won't let him do anything to Peter." Steve says, eyes unshaken. Smirking at Natasha's scoffing.

"Okay.. Fine.. We'll go to the Stark expo. Maybe it is due time.." Natasha didn't want to let Tony know but.. if it happens.. it might as well happen now.

* * *

"малыш.. wake up.." Peter whimpers, waking up with tears in his eyes. Light browns widen at the sight of a huge cake being carried by his Uncle Steve with 5 candles lit.

Then they started singing Happy Birthday for the boy who suddenly clings to his Mother staring at the cake.

"Aw, someone's still in a bad mood." Clint says ruffling his hair.

"Make a wish first kid. Maybe it'll come true." Clint says earging Peter to blow the cake. Closing his eyes tight he took about 10 seconds before blowing out all the candles.

"That's a long wish bud. Why don't we fulfill one?" Steve says. "Along the lines of an Expo?" 

"You'll go with me to see Iron Man?!" Peter's eyes widen and his cheeks flush, beaming at his Uncles.

"Four tickets for Stark Expo coming right up!" Clint laughs at the way Peter stood on his bed jumping and screaming.

"Yay!! Thank you Uncle Clint, Uncle Steve!" He then jumps in his Mom's arms who always instictly knows. Arms wrapping protectively at her son.

"Thank you sooooo much, Mommy!" Natasha kisses his cheek twice and then his forehead.

"For you, малыш. Your Uncles talked me out of it but still we will all go and you cannot let go of my hand okay? There are many people there. You can't get lost or Mommy will be worried enough that I might end the whole show and all the people there." Natasha smiles but Steve and Clint had to roll their eyes to the ceiling. Praying for Natasha not to freak out but looks like she's in SpiderMom mode in full force this time.

"Mommy, you're so silly. You'll never lose me." Natasha's heart swells with warmth as the Boy hug her tight.

_My world.._

"Of course.. how silly of me."

* * *

"Ah, I can still remember Peter's first day in school. Natasha never left the school ground. Lurking around and even pretending to be the school nurse just to watch over Peter." Clint sighs in the car as they head out. Peter is sucking and chewing on some gummy worms while strap and nicely snug over his red and blue booster seat.

Natasha's next to him while Clint is driving and Steve is on the passenger seat.

"Well entering Kindergarten is a milestone for Peter but entering a Kindergarten in the advance class is much more amazing right, bud?" Steve says looking back at Peter who has sticky gummies on both hands.

"Yeah! School is fun. We play all day." He says sucking his gummy worms again.

"Hun, just eat it. Stop playing with your food. I need to change your shirt now." Natasha grabs some baby wipes, wiping Peter's sticky face which made the boy whine.

"Let him Nat, he just ate his first sweets in weeks." Clint says smiling widely.

"Is' my birthday! Mommy says I can have all the sweets I want." Peter grins, giggling loudly when Natasha pokes his side.

"Well I like your tiny teeth, hun. Don't want them to rot, right?" Peter nods. Luckily for Natasha, Peter isn't into much sweets. But like all kids. They all love their gummies.

* * *

  
"Ready to go crazy kid?" Clint asks and Peter beams as they enter the expo. There are booths filled with inventions. Unlike the first Expo that Natasha went to where Iron Man flew down and open up the expo with almost naked girls dancing on the stage while Tony Stark came out of his Ironman suit.

This is the day 2 of the Expo and they're not even sure if Tony or Ironman will appear. A lot exhibits are there. A lot of the Stark Industries' inventions displayed. And of course a lot of booths.

"Ironman!" Peter runs but Steve already caught him under his armpits. Lifting him up over his shoulder.

"No running kid. Your Mom will kill us." Steve held his hands as his short legs dangle over his broad shoulders.

"Ironman! Uncle there! C'mon!" Peter points now he was able to see above the crowd, sitting on Steve's shoulders.

"Easy kiddo." Steve smiles, shrugging at Natasha's uneasiness.

"What are you even vibrating about kid?" Clint asks as he lifts up the large Ironman stuff toy almost half Peter's size.

"Ironman!" Peter extend his arms, his hands doing grabbing motions.

"We'll buy it." Clint says handing the stuff toy to Peter, who immediately hug it tight.

Clint paid for the toy. Peter couldn't even hold on to Steve now since he didn't want to let go of the Iron man plushie..

"You're gonna fall мой мальчик. Put him down Steve." Alarmed and worried, Natasha already has her arms out incase her son lose his balance. Steve quickly scoop him up and back on his feet and his arms still snuggling the toy in a vice grip.

"Thank you Uncle Clint!" He jumps with joy.

"That's it? You only want some IronMan merchandise kid? This overpriced toys are not worth your one hour of tears." Clint sighs but he's already checking out a pair of ironman pajamas.

"The fabric is soft. It's good quality. Still overpriced though." Steve says checking out the pajama Clint is holding. He looks around the table, grabbing a red and gold fleece blanket with a huge ironman face printed on the center.

"I want!" Peter squeeze between the two tall men grabbing the blanket's hem.

"You want this too Petey?" Steve leans down smiling at the boy who nods big.

"I want all!" He beams and Natasha sighs knowing how the two men spoil the kid and what will happen next.

"We'll buy one of each!" Clint announces and the sales lady looked at the two handsome men shocked still. Nodding wordlessly as she grabs large paper bags and both of them started stuffing it with kid's clothing, blankets, pajamas, toys, practically all ironman merchandise that fits and can be useful for Peter.

"Yey!!" Peter jumps up cheering.

"малыш, let's go leave them for a while and grab something to eat." Natasha says lifting the boy in her arms. Even though Peter just turned five. The boy is quite small for his age. Natasha is still concern about it. Even though she's been giving him all the right nutrients. His pediatrician said he's a normal growing boy. He's healthy and there's no problem. Still, that didn't stop Natasha from worrying.

"We'll just go grab some food. Call me when you're both done." Nat says to them but not quite sure if she was heard. They're both busy rummaging to the merchandises.

"What do you like to eat, hun?" Natasha asks passing buy the food stalls.

"Cheeseburger!"

"You got it." Finding somewhere to sit down with a paperbag with 3 jumbo size burgers and 1 junior size for Peter. Even the Jr. size was too big for Peter. He had to hold it with two hands. Natasha places a table napkin hanging over his collar to protect his clothes. And place a bunch of table napkin over his tighs.

"Dig in." Peter grins as he open his mouth wide and took a bite of his favorite food.

"Where'd you put ironman?" Peter asks chewing.

"He's right here. Peter what did I tell you about talking when your mouth's full?" Peter chews and swallows.

"Sorry Mommy. Forgot.." He takes a large bite again, smearing ketchup and sauce all over his mouth, chin and cheeks. Natasha knows not to wipe him early since he'll make more mess later.

"Apology accepted." She smiles at how polite her son is. Peter's perfect. Her little boy.

Peter almost finish his burger when Steve and Clint found them with two large paper bags in both hands. Peter beams but he didn't speak until he swallows his food.

"Ironman!"

"H-Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Clint says gasping as he sat down. He slumps over the chair sweating like crazy while Steve didn't even broke a sweat. Looking like he can do another round around the expo.

"Wow.. I'm tired." He continues laughing at himself.

"Well we did end up booth hopping looking for Ironman merch." Steve's already grabbing the largest cup of coke, drinking half in one go. Natasha threw him the largest burger and he caught it even without looking.

"Thanks." He smiles and started eating.

"Birdbrain." Natasha threw one at Clint and even tired and still catching his breath he was able to catch the burger.

"Thanks. God I'm wiped! It's like shopping for baby stuff again. All those diapers packs we bought are coming back to me." Clint says now eating as well.

"Uncle Clint don't talk when your mouth's full." Peter said making the three adults laugh out.

"Sure thing shortstack." Clint drinks some of his own cup of coke.

"I remember Nat wanting this specific brand, size and even smell!" Steve laughs out and Nat just shakes her head.

"We can't just buy whatever. It'll give my малыш rashes."

"Can the difference of elephants and giraffe design diapers give him a rash Nat? It took you 30 minutes to choose an animal design!" Clint sighs exasperated as he remembers when they all shop for baby stuff. They did that the moment they found out the baby's gender.

"But I was right though, Peter likes elephants."

"Oh My God Natasha.. are we going to argue again with animal printed diapers? Thank God we only bought Ironman printed stuff this time. No choices." Clint sighs shaking his head making Nat and Steve laugh out.

"Fine birdbrain, you win." Natasha says finally able to wipe her son's mess. He finished the whold burger with sticky hands and a sauce filled face. Grabbing a pack of baby wipes she carefully wipe him. Thankful that Peter wasn't able to mess up his clothes.

  
"I heard there's a show later."

"Well they said Tony Stark will show up. The sales ladies from the booths says so." Natasha stills as she wipes her son's hand.

"We better get out of this expo then." Nat says. Peter being oblivious of the mention of his Dad who he doesn't even know existed. He grabs his milk box that Steve hands him, drinking from the straw.

"Nat.. I thought we already talked about this?"

"Yes we did." Natasha sighs not really wanting to share her son to anyone. As selfish as it may. She knows if Tony Stark finds out, if he happens to want to be part of her son's life.. she'll have to share him. Though having a father.. is still different.

"Pete, ever wonder where's your Daddy?" Clint suddenly asks making Natasha glare at him. If looks could kill, Clint might be dead by now.

"Daddy? Mommy says he's far away." Peter says humming as he drinks his milk.

"Want to meet him?" Clint asks again.

"Clint!"

"Yeah! But.."

"But?" Steve asks this time. Peter stops drinking his milk and then he smiles.

"Mommy's enough. I also have Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve. It's fine if I don't have a Daddy. As long as Mommy's with me. I love you Mommy." Peter grins and Natasha hearts melted. Leaning in to kiss his cheeks.

"I love you too.. so much."

"But I do have a Daddy right? My classmates in Kindergarten keep teasing me about it. They're telling me that Daddy didn't want me that's why he left." Peter says making the three adults straughten their backs staring at the boy.

"What? Who told you that?!" Clint nose flares in anger.

"My classmate Eugene did. I told him it's fine since I have you Mommy but he said I'm not normal because I don't have a Daddy." Peter says drinking his milk again.

"I'm gonna pulverise that kid!" Clint stood up and Steve quickly pull him back down.

"Clint that is just a little boy we're talking about." Steve sighs and shares a look with Natasha.

"Does that erase any of your doubts, Nat?" Steve asks and Natasha sighs.

"Do you want to see him?" She asks her son and Peter looks up at her Mother wide brown eyes bright.

"I can?"

"Only if you want to.." Peter drops his milk box and he jumps into Natasha's arms.

"Thank you Mommy!"

"Anything for you, мое дитя.. anything."

* * *

Then the lights went off.

"The show is starting!" One of the people in the crowd yells and everyone started running towards the stage. Leaving the booths and crowding in front where the lights are pointing at. The roof opens and five ironman suits flew in.

"Ironman!" Peter beams.

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go there! Quick!" Peter stood up dragging Natasha with him.

"Peter, wait! Honey stop!" Natasha held his hand as the little boy drag her. People started running and they were not few. Natasha's instinct to protect her son came over her and as she was about to pull Peter to carry him, more people runs towards the stage.

"Steve! Clint!" Steve and Clint were already behind her trying to squeeze in the crowd without hurting anyone.

"Peter!! Don't let go please! малыш!!" Peter couldn't hear his Mom as the loud sounds started to play and more Ironman suit came flying in. He unintentionally let go of his Mom's hand knowing she's just behind. Like always. She'll never leave his side. He knows it. So he squueze in the crowd using his size to his advantage. It was easier for him since the crowd were letting him in. Seeing a kid yelling out with a tiny voice.

"Excuse me please! Thank you!" Peter says not knowing his Mother is at the berge of wanting to kill anyone who touches him to wanting to get to him before she does hurt someone.

"Peter! Fuck! Move away! Kid!! Peter!!" Clint runs after Peter but he was being push by the crowd to the other side. Steve couldn't push people of he'll definitely hurt someone. But due to his built and strength he was able to push forward closer to Natasha. Giving way so they can pass throught the crowd.

"Follow me, Nat! C'mon!" He yells over the loud party sounds and people screaming as the Ironman suits flew around.

"Steve, Peter! He's gonna get hurt! Fuck it, I'm gonna--" Natasha already has her hand on the gun hidden in her jeans but she can't allow herself to show that side of her to her innocent child.

She curses again louder this time. Pushing people out of her way and thankful of Steve who's giving her a path.

"No Nat! Calm down! We'll get to him!" Steve yells out when he saw her about to topple over a guy who blocks their way.

"Get the fuck away!" She yells at the guy and Steve just shakes his head. Thankful that Natasha did let the poor guy go. They finally got nearer the stage with no signs of Peter.

"Peter!!! Kid!!!" Steve calls out his eyes searching everywhere.

"малыш!! No.. Sweetie come back!! Peter!!" Natasha wipes her eyes covering her mouth as she held back a sob. She can't break down now. She needs to find her son before she breaks down.

  
"Ironman!" One suit suddenly hover over the crowd near the stage and he picks up something..

Or someone.

"Ironman!" Peter.. Natasha gasp, relieved that her baby's okay but shocked that her son was found by none other than Ironman himself.

"Hey kid, what are you doing getting squish in there?"

The robotic voice made Peter tilt his head to the side squealing right after when Ironman flew him higher. Natasha held her breath as they land at the middle of the crowd who gave them space. Natasha, Steve and Clint wasted no time and they head over to where Peter is.

"Wow.." Ironman put the boy down and the suit opens up revealing none other than.. Tony Stark himself.

The crowd went wild and one guy accidentally hit Peter making him fall down on his knees.

"Hey hey! Back off big guy! You just pushed the kid." Tony's suits made a circle barrier making all the people move back giving him more space.

"You okay kid?" Peter looks up at him still in awe but he's sniffling trying not to cry from his fall.

"What a brave kid you are." Tony Stark smiles and without a thought he scoop the boy by his armpits carrying him in his arms.

"You're Tony Stark!" Peter says tears escaping his eyes. Tony didn't know what got to him he doesn't even know how to hold a child properly but this kid..

Light brown doe eyes stares at him.

"You know me well huh.." Crowd forgotten Tony Stark's eyes narrowed to the boy's features.

He'd seen him before. He just couldn't remember where.

"I do!" Tony lifts his free hand to wipe the kid's tears and he smiles wide wrapping small arms around Tony's neck. His own arms wrapping protectively around the boy.

His chest tightening around his arc reactor. Like his heart is beating too much and too fast against his arc reactor. Is he having a heart attack? No.. No way.. it's this kid..

It because of this kid..

_W-Who is this kid?_

"I love you so much Ironman."

"Well I'll be damned.." Tony smiles his hand ruffling over the thick brown curls. Brown curls huh.

He used to have them when he's a kid.

Brown eyes.. brown curls..

Tony stills.

_Where have I seen this kid's face?_

Peter pulls away staring at Tony's eyes mesmerized that his hero is even carrying him.

"Who are you.. kid?"

"I'm Peter!" Peter grins.

  
"малыш!!!" A woman suddenly jumps over the Ironman suits that's barricading them. The crowd gasp everyone murmuring out.

_"Who's that kid?"_

_"That redhead just came out of nowhere!"_

_"Is this part of the show?!"_

The crowd continue to speak all at the same time.

"Give me back my son, Tony."

"Natasha..?"


	3. IronDad?

**IronDad?**

* * *

  
"Natasha?" The woman I never thought I'll ever see again just drop off the sky. Green eyes glare at me seemed darker than I remembered them and red hair that were once straight are naturally wavy almost covering her beautiful features.

"Mommy!" _What?!_ Tony's eyes stared at the kid in his arms and then at Natasha. She has a child?! No way..

Then the blinding consecutive flashes of the cameras made the kid whimper. 

  
"Ow.." He covers his eyes and Tony quickly held the back of his head so he can burry his face over his shoulder. Hiding his sensitive eyes from all the flashing of camera.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. Photographing a child that's not part of this expo is illegal. So for me to not sue each one of you, please allow me to delete all the evidences to save your asses." Tony smirks.

"Friday kill all data in all devices with the kids face and Natasha's."

_"Deleting all medias..."_ The crowd groans out collectively cursing as they slowly disperse knowing the show has ended.

  
"Tony my son!" Tony grabs Natasha's wrist.

"Come with me first." Tony drags her out of the crowd as the Ironman suits help them make way.

They made it to the private elevator and they head up to Tony's private living quarters. Natasha then pulls away grabbing her son away from Tony.

"Peter, you scared me hun. You scared me so much." She trembles as the cold wash over whole body. Making her tremble as she try to overwrite all the negative images she imagined. She could've lost her son. Her world. She can't. She will never survive that.

"Mommy.." Peter then clings to her.

"I told you not to let go. I almost lost you. Oh God.. my малыш." Natasha held him tighter and Peter kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mommy.." Natasha kisses his cheeks back and then his forehead.

  
"You.. have a child?" Tony couldn't point it out. He had this weird inkling about it. How the kid didn't have the signature red head and green eyes. He had browns. Light brown eyes that's currently misty and staring at him. The kid had the biggest doe eyes with thick brown lashes framing them.

"Yes. I do." She clings to Peter and the kid leans his head over her shoulder. His hand fisting at the back of her shirt.

"Where's my Ironman?" Peter says in a quiet and shaky voice.

"Uncle Steve got it hun. Don't worry." Natasha says not liking her son's whimpers. She thinks about the two men probably trying to hack Tony Stark's systems so they can get to her and their nephew.

"Who's the father?" Tony suddenly asks and Natasha stills. Pokerface on.

"He's like what? 3?"

"No he's five. He just turned five today."

"Five huh.." Tony looks down and averted his eyes elsewhere but the kid and Natasha. His brain working faster than his AI. Five years ago.. the same time he and Natasha.. 

Tony felt like someone poured an ice cold water on him. 

_No fucking way.._

Wiping his sweaty hands over his suit. He clench his hands trying to shake the weird cold feeling running up and down his spine.

Natasha eyes her son. Sighing. She already made up her mind. Its now or never.

"That's about the same time we've met, Stark. _Same_ event. Stark Expo." Natasha then place Peter down. Kneeling down so she can meet his height.

"Remember honey when you said you wanted to meet your Daddy?" Peter nods slowly while Tony froze on where he's standing. Eyes darting at the kid with the same brown curls and brown eyes as his. Cursing under his breath.

"_Holy_.. shit.." He mutters.. his brain finally going back to that one night with none other than BlackWidow herself.

"You love Ironman right?" Peter nods big.

"Well.. turns out Ironman is Daddy." She says and Tony's head exploded. He pales and can't even comprehend what Natasha is saying.

"Really?!" Peter smiles so wide, beaming. He then runs towards Tony his arms reaching for his Dad but Tony instinctly steps back.

"Peter come back here first." Natasha takes Peter's small hand and pulls him to her side.

"Your Dad is still in shock. He doesn't know he's even a Dad yet so lets give him time to absorb all this, okay?" Peter pouts staring up at Tony with eyes getting fuller with tears.

"But.. but.." Natasha quickly lifts Peter in her arms and that's where he cries. And Peter's cries are not really that silent types and Tony who's still shocked-still didn't know what to do but watch with wide shaky eyes staring at the two. The little boy clings to his Mother sobbing out.

"Daddy doesn't want me!" Peter knows far more than the adults can tell them. Natasha had to move farther away from Tony so she can hush his cries, swaying in a rhythm.

"That's not true, мое дитя.. shh.." Natasha then met Tony's eyes glaring at him. Mouthing out _"fix this or you're dead!"_

"I-I.. H-How can this happen? I- I thought you can't have kids! Fuck.." Tony brushes his cold sweaty palms over his face way too many times. Dizzy from the reveal and from the cries that is currently breaking his heart.

"I thought so too. I wasn't planning to show up at all, Stark. I just didn't want my son to grow up without knowing he has a Dad. Now why don't you just give it a try."

"W-What?! I can't be.. I'm not a father type Natasha! You f-fu-freaking know that!" He was able to stop another curse when Natasha glares at him.

"Just try Tony! I'm not an expert parent either but our son needs you." Natasha came forward rubbing Peter's back but to no avail in hushing his cries. Tony shakily reach his arms. Still hesitant until Peter lifts his head to look at him. Face stained with tears. Cheeks flush pink lips trembling.

"Daddy?" His heart almost jump out of his arc reactor when he heard the boy calls him that. Those eyes didn't need a DNA test.

"Try Tony.. I'm no better than you are but.. I do have 5 years of experience." Natasha says as she hands over Peter who's reaching out to Tony, wrapping his arms around the neck of his Father. Sobs dying down to occasional sniffles and hiccups.

"It's okay bud.. you're okay.." Tony blinks his misty eyes staring wide eyes at Natasha.

"Feel it? I know you'll ask for a DNA test but.. I think you already know." Natasha says as she watch Tony's arms wrap protectively around the boy. Rubbing his back and cupping the back of his head. Fingers threading through the same brown curls.

"Daddy?" Peter turns his head over Tony's shoulder, his hand fisting over his shirt.

"I'm here.."

"You.. don't want me?" He sniffles, lips trembling again warning them of an impending sob coming. Tony had to sit this down or his shaking knees will give out. He moves to the couch, with Natasha close by. Their kid on his lap, he brushes his hair away from his drench face so he can wipe his tears.

"That's not true buddy.. I just didn't know you existed that's all. I.. I have no idea. None." He had to give Natasha a look she didn't like. Making her lift an eyebrow shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't know what to do that's all." Tony stills as the boy leans his head over his chest.

"W-What's..?" Tony eyes Natasha who smirks.

"He's tired.. first Dad duty Stark." Natasha says looking around. Then she felt her phone vibrating from her pockets.

"I'm going to take a call and you put him to sleep." She says as if that's an easy task for Tony who's known for being the sleep deprived mechanic he is.

Natasha still takes Clint's call, walking into the kitchen where she can still see her son.

  
"Peter?" Testing out the name of his son. The kid looks up at him over his chest, sniffling and slowly blinking his eyes. Lifting his small hand to rub his eyes which Natasha never liked. Peter always accidentally pokes his eyes when he does that and thankfully Tony knows to pull the kids hand from rubbing harshly.

"Sleepy?" The boy nods, leaning back on Tony's chest.

"C'mon kiddie." Tony had to pull him into a more comfortable position in his arms. His head lolling over his shoulder.

"Daddy?" The call made him take a sharp breath in. Not used to being called a Dad ever. He tested it. Repeating the words in his head. No way. Tony Stark a Dad..

"I'm here, kiddie." Yup.. no way. His arms snuggle against the boy.

"Don't leave okay? My.. my classmates said you left me because.. you didn't want me and Mommy.." He says drowsily, eyes half closed. Tony frowns taking note of checking out his school.

"Not true kid. No way. If I had known sooner that I have a kid, I'll be there every second." Tony surprised himself. That's the only answer he needs.

Although he's not ready.. he can't stay away from his kid. Nor he can deny him.

"I knew it.." This kid.. my kid.. Tony wipes the corners of his eyes as he stare down at the sleeping boy with a scarily great resemblance of him in his arms.

"It's like looking a mini you huh? His eyes.. curls.. might be even his ears and nose.. he all got it from you. I'll let you have a DNA test but let me just tell you this, Stark." Tony's face mirrors Natasha's serious expression as she comes back from the Kitchen.

"I didn't intend to show up ever but.. he's growing up and he knows what's missing. He'll eventually look for you. I have no more answers to give him when he asks who's his Dad. I'm not asking for anything but for you to be his Dad. You know my job and I know yours. His identity remains as a secret. No medias or you're dead. I don't want his face anywhere. It's dangerous and you know that. You're rich and he's an easy target. Another thing why I didn't want him to know who you are."

Natasha says and Tony nods.

"Agreed. First DNA test and then we'll talk from there."

"I'll give you my real contact information and address. I need yours too in case my son asks to contact you."

"Um.. "

"No rush Stark. I know you have a fiancé. Talk to her first. Get your mind working again. I know what I drop to you is a huge bomb. But my son is my world. I'll do anything for him. Anything. I'm not running away from you unless he asks for it." Natasha carefully takes Peter from Tony who instinctly held on.

"Parental instincts are strong Stark. I get it. You feel it right?" Tony nods brushing Peter's curls as Natasha settles him into her arms.

"Will.. I see him again?"

"Only if you want too." Natasha says and Tony didn't waste time to exchange information with the spy.

"We'll be waiting." Natasha gestures for her jacket which Tony hands over.

"I'll drive you back." Tony helps her wrap the jacket over Peter and place the hood over the kid's head.

"No.. his uncles are already waiting in the car." Natasha gave him a knowing smile.

"Baby steps, Stark. No rush. Also.. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but you already understand why right?" Tony nods slowly.

"Okay.. why don't we just go down the Medbay first.. DNA test with an AI will only take a few minutes."

"Okay.." Natasha nods and they head out in the elevator.

"Want me to carry him?" Tony offers and Natasha shakes her head.

"Its fine." She says smiling as she notice the immediate concern Tony has for their kid. Once they got to the medical wing, Tony takes off his suit jacket. Grabbing the materials he needs. He connected Friday to the monitors.

"I'll just need to cut a bit of his hair." Tony asks.

"It's better than to wake him up for a saliva sample." Natasha nods and Tony grab a scissor carefully cutting a bit of Peter's brown curl.

"Friday, analysis on Peter.." He turns to Natasha which she quickly understood.

"Peter Adrik Romanoff." Natasha steps back finding a chair to sit down as she watch Tony work.

"DNA comparison for Peter Adrik Romanoff and mine."

_"Initializing DNA.."_

"Hmm.. Mommy.." Tony turns his head and quickly approach Natasha and Peter.

"What's wrong?" Peter whines, sniffling. Eyes closed tight.

"It's a bit colder here. He's sensitive to cold." Natasha says eyes looking for something.

"Wait.." Tony quickly heads out returning in less than a minute with a soft blanket he just randomly pulled out of a bed from one room.

"Thanks.." Natasha says and Tony didn't need to be told to wrap the blanket over the boy who's hand held onto it. Snuggling against the soft fabric.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yeah.. thanks." Tony sighs.

_"Boss, DNA test complete."_ Tony held back his breath as he walk back to the holotable.

"Show DNA analysis result." Friday flash the DNA results and the percentage.

_"Results shows Peter Adrik Romanoff is 99.99% your biological child Boss."_ Tony exhales the breath his holding. Hands shaking as he brushes it over his face.

"Should we go now?" Natasha's already standing. Not even a bit surprise of what she already knows while holding the boy covered with blanket in her arms.

"I-I'll see you out."

"You're shaking Stark. We can manage.."

"N-No.. I'll come with you.."

"Daddy?" They both stilled as the boy woke up again. Eyes blinking slowly.

"R-right here bud."

"Want Daddy to hold you?" Natasha asks and Peter nods holding out his arms towards Tony who was too quick to take him in his arms. Hugging the kid. Eyes burning with tears.

"My son.. oh God.." Tears escape his eyes and Natasha had to give him this, letting the gravity of it all sink in to Tony.

"Hmm.. Daddy why're you crying?" Peter wipes his tears and Tony had to smile at the boy.

"I just missed you kid. Daddy.. missed you." Refering to him as such would make him hurl before but being called that by his own son might not be so bad afterall.

"Me too, Daddy. I love you."

"Daddy loves you too, bud. I'm so sorry. I'm.sorry I couldn't be with you until now. I'll be ready son. I'll get myself ready. For you, bud. For you." Tony kisses his forehead and cheek, hugging the boy secured in his arms.

"You'll be okay, Daddy." Tony could only nod as an answer. Afraid that his voice will come out in a sob. He sucks in his tears staring back at Natasha.

He doesn't know if he'll thank her for letting him be a part of his son's life or be angry for hiding a son fron him. He can't blame Natasha though. Even now.. he's not sure if he can be a Father. Howard Stark is not a good role model to look up too. Not at all. He didn't want Peter to end up like him.

"Just be you, Tony. You'll be fine." That's what Natasha says. He hopes.. he really hopes that's all he needs.


	4. Part of his life

Tony paces around the living room. Brushing his face with cold palms. He can't breathe. He just can't even out his breathing.

A son.. and a little boy at that. So small. Same eyes, hair and even nose..

His son..

"Boss, you're showing signs of a panic attack."

"No Fri.. I-I'm okay.. just.. fine." Tony grips onto his already messed up hair.

  
"Tony! Breathe!"

"Pepper?" Pepper pulls him in her arms and they both slump down the couch where Tony almost fell on her. Having no more energy left in his body he takes in a large shaky breath in and a sob came out of his trembling lips. Hiding his face over Pepper's chest, his hands gripping the back of her shirt.

"I have a son.. Pep.. I have.. a son.. oh God.."

"Shh.. Tony with your past I was kinda expecting you having mini-you's around but how do you feel about it?"

"Overwhelmed? Scared? I don't know what to do Pep." Tony's breathing is still laboured, shoulders and voice shaking as he speaks. A sob escaping his lips making Pepper hug him tighter.

"First, you need to breathe. Calm down. You're okay. You got this Tony."

You'll be okay, Daddy.

His son's small quiet voice echoes in his ears and as he focus on that and Pepper's fingers rubbing softly against his scalp he finally got his breathing even out with occasional pants escaping. Pepper lifts his face wiping tears he didn't know escape his eyes.

"You got this."

"You're okay with this?"

"Tony.. I accepted all of you. I'm surprised but I expected it. I'll accept your son because he's yours. I know your past and I know you. You won't hide it from me. You just found out and you spill everything to me already. One of the qualities I love about you, hun."

"God, Pep.. I don't know what to do without you. Don't leave me.." Voice still shaking, he pulls Pepper closer to him.

"Honey.. I'll always be here." Pepper kisses him and Tony kiss back burrying his face against the crook of her neck right after. Inhaling her scent that's calming him further.

"What's his name?" Pepper asks and Tony blinks.

"Peter.. same eyes.. hair.. even nose." Tony pulls away a smile forming on his drench face.

"Ah.. a mini Tony. Can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah.. I'll be visiting. Y-You have to come with me."

"Of course, hun."

Pepper loves that Tony can show her his most vulnerable side. Without mask nor the Iron man behind the suit. Tony Stark is a man who's made of iron on the outside but the Tony Stark is within is not and she loves all of that.

  
"God I love you so much, Pep."

"Me too, Tony. I love you too." They stayed like that for awhile until Tony calms down enough to ask for food. They ate dinner quietly and fell asleep in their room. With Tony still in her arms even in sleep. Asking for warmth. Asking for love. Pepper held him, kissing his forehead. Combing the short curls back.

"Friday.. lights off." She whispers and the dimmed lights slowly turns off to darkness and she press one last kiss on Tony's parted lips.

"I love you." And she finally sleeps, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Natasha has her son in her arms. Cradling the boy covered in his ironman blanket. Small hands loosely gripping her shirt. The sound of her heartbeat and her lullaby finally made him sleepy. After a long day. He met his Dad for the first time in 5 years. She didn't plan it nor wanted it. But seeing how this made her son so happy it was all worth the doubt she's been having.

"Want me to turn off the lights?" Steve whispers from the door. Natasha shakes her head, gesturing for Steve to come in.

"He exhausted himself huh." He says making Natasha smile.

"It was a long day."

"He really scared us huh. This little pipsqueak." Steve sighs. Remembering how not seeing the kid for only a minute scared the shit out of all of them and Natasha the most.

"Well almost blowing up the place is an understatement." Clint says, voice soft as he also got in the room. He sighs, smiling at Peter.

"How did Tony take it? Knowing he has a son all this time."

  
Natasha sighs hand still in Peter's curls.

"He took it better than I expected. Peter's already calling him Daddy." Natasha smiles at the memory seeing her son so happy knowing he has a Dad.

"That's good to know." Steve says sharing a knowing look at Natasha.

"I gave him my information. He might visit us any day." She says dropping a kiss on Peter's head.

"Want us to drop by?" Clint says and Natasha shakes her head.

"You better go back with your family, Clint. Lilla and Cooper will miss you." Clint sighs again crossing his arms over his chest. He can't leave his bestfriend and nephew alone. He turns to Steve.

"I'll stay." Steve says firmly.

"I'll just go get some things sorted tonight."

"Okay then fossil.. If you don't have any mission then it's alright." Natasha lifts an eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"I told you, I'll sort it out tonight. I can't leave you alone when he'll come here anyday."

"Okay.." Natasha smiles at how her bestfriends take care of her and Peter.

"Thank you guys. I wouldn't know what to do without you two."

"You have us Natasha. You're not alone." Steve says sitting by the edge of the bed taking her hand in his. She smiles, nodding.

"Thank you."

* * *

  
Ironman was flying around the living room.

"Pete be careful bud. Thanks Nat.." Steve says while reading the morning newspaper. Natasha place a cup of coffee in front of him as her eyes found Peter who's running around the living room with an Ironman action figure in his hand. Making _wush_ sounds or what he thinks is what sounds Ironman makes while he flies.

"Pew pew! Wush!! Stevey vs Ironman!" Peter then extended his arms like an airplane and he flies towards Steve in the kitchen, Ironman hitting his side.

Steve didn't even felt him hit him but he smiles at the boy.

"Stevey let's play!" Peter beams at him hugging his Ironman action figure.

"Stevey needs his coffee boost first. While you need to eat your breakfast." Steve says lifting Peter on his lap.

"Aw.." he pouts and Natasha smiles at the two.

"After eating, малыш." Natasha says sitting down drinking her own cup of coffee as Steve feeds Peter some scrambled eggs.

"Stevey have you ever met my Daddy?" Steve stills and he made eye contact with Natasha who shrugs at him.

"Not yet, bud."

"Really? He's Ironman!" Petee grins playing with his ironman toy while leaning back on Steve's chest.

"I know, Pete. Your Daddy's a hero."

"Stevey too! Captain America is really cool." Steve smiles almost blushing at the compliment. Natasha had to smack his arm laughing.

"But your favorite is still Ironman." Steve says pouting at Peter who only giggles at him.

"Of course silly! He's my Daddy! Daddy will always be my favorite." Peter says and Natasha and Steve smiles at him.

"Okay kiddo, eat your breakfast now." Natasha says ruffling his hair.

"Okay Mommy!" He grabs the spoon eating on his own but of course Peter will spill some making Natasha sigh.

Another change of clothes then.

"Woops!" Peter picks up pieces of bacon that fell off from his spoon that is now on his shirt.

Okay.. maybe a bath. Natasha thinks, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Steve, watch him okay. I'll just prepare his bath."

"I got him, Nat."

"Mommy! Can Ironman come in the bath with me?" Peter shows his Ironman toy to Natasha.

"Anything you want, малыш." Natasha leans in to kiss Peters cheeks.

"Yey!" Peter cheers and Steve sighs. He can't win against Ironman really.

Peter's already done bathing and in new set of clean clothes. A t-shirt with a large ironman mask printed over it and a matching red shorts. Peter runs in the living room again wearing red ironman socks. He's holding his ironman flushie in one arm and his ironman action figure in his hand.

The door bell rings alerting Natasha and Steve.

"I'll get it!" Peter runs towards the door.

"Peter no!" Natasha runs after her son knowing fully well that anyone could come. Might be from her previous work or from enemies. Both cannot be near her son.

Grabbing her kid who already opens the door she carries him and came face to face with them.

"Daddy!" Peter drops his toys. His arms extending to his Dad who's at the door with large nervous eyes staring at him. His expression clears up into a wide smile upon seeing his kid, smiling at him.

"Peter.." Natasha offers him a smile handing over her son to the Tony.

"Daddy! Mommy, Daddy's here!" He giggles wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. The man hugging him and even kissing his cheeks.

"I miss you buddy." Tony smiles kissing his son again who kisses him back on his cheek.

"Me too, Daddy." The boy drops his cheek over his father's shoulder. Tony who adjusted him in his arms shared a look with Natasha.

"I've been expecting you, Stark." She says.

"Um.. I'm not alone."

"I can see that. Pepper Potts right?" Natasha offers a handshake with Pepper who smiles at her. Stepping from behind Tony go shake her hand.

"We finally meet." Pepper says. Her eyes finding Peter.

"He really does look so much like Tony huh.."

"Well.. I can't hide that fact." Natasha shrugs. She wouldn't admit to her face though that she loves Peter's light browns and curls though.

"Let's go in?" She offers opening the door further and Pepper and Tony steps in.

"You must be Tony Stark." Steve says standing and offering his hand. Tony had to move Peter over his left arm. Carrying him in one arm so he can shake hands with none other than Captain America.

"Yes, Captain Steve Rogers right?"

"Well I'm Uncle Stevey right now." Steve says picking up the toys all over the floor.

"Uncle Stevey is superstrong like you Daddy." Peter says, head still on Tony's shoulder.

"Good to know, bud." He felt it when he shakes his hand. His hand will probably break if he did it anymore tighter.

"Um.."

"Sit down first, Stark. Let's talk."

"Steve can you take Peter upstairs for a moment?"

"Mommy no! I want to stay here with Daddy." Peter pouts, wrapping his arms around his Dad more.

"малыш, Daddy and I need to talk about adult stuff. You can play with Daddy later after we're done okay? This will only take a few minutes." Natasha says and Peter pulls away pouting.

"But.."

"Listen to your Mom, kiddie.. just a few minutes. I'll go get you and we'll play later okay?" Tony said kissing his cheek again.

"Okay.." Peter nods letting Steve take Peter from him.

"You okay Nat?" Steve asks. She nods and Steve takes one more look at her then at Tony before heading up to Peter's room.

"So.. are you here for custody battle?" Tony quickly shakes his head.

"No! Of course not.. I just.. want to see my son." Tony says and Pepper held his hand. Reassuring him.

"Natasha Romanoff right?" Natasha straighten her back crossing her arms over her chest. Her sweet and relax expression gone to a poker face. Her inner blackwidow masking out her Maternal exterior.

"We're not here to take Peter away from you. Tony just wanted some time with his son whom you've deprived him for 5 years." Pepper says that made Natasha smirk.

"And I could've not told him all together right?" Tony presses his lips in a grim line. Knowing for a fact that Natasha was capable of doing what she says she can. She could've just hide Peter. She can but she chose not too.

"I told you about him because my son wanted to meet his Father."

"And I'm asking for only few moments with him."

"I can give that. Just no funny business, Stark. He goes home with me. You can take him out but make sure no one will ever take his picture anywhere. His identity remains a secret. You both know who I am but you don't know what I'm capable of doing when it comes to my son. His safety is my top priority." She says eyes not even blinking. SpiderMom mode is on and Natasha cannot be seen. Blackwidow the spy and assassin is currently infront of them ready to do everything for her son.

"His safety is my top priority as well. I know that you already know my past Natasha. I get it why you decided not to introduce my son to me in the first place given my past and my name. There are dangerous people after me and my wealth but isn't that the same with the Blackwidow? You and me as Ironman can protect him better." Natasha sighs.

"I have SHIELD protecting my son's identity and some of them watch over him during school days and when we're outside. His uncle's are Hawkeye and Captain America for God's sake. His mother is me and his Dad is Ironman. I guess that's enough to protect him." Tony had to smile relief that Natasha's finally looking at him and not looking at him like she's about to shoot a gun at his head.

"I just really worry, Stark. You know who I am. Having him is more than a miracle. Let me take this opportunity as well. Excuse for this Potts.. but I thank your Fiancé for giving me Peter. I dreamt of having a child I know I could never have but.. that one night is something I will be thankful of for the rest of my life.

You gave me a whole new life, Tony.

Peter _is_ my life. My world. I want all the best for him. I want him safe but I also want him happy. The joy in his face when he met you and when you held him is something that made me not regret introducing him to you." Natasha says and Pepper stare at Tony who's eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"Are you really okay with this Potts?" Pepper smiles nodding at Natasha.

"You and Tony met when we're not even that close to begin with. He never cheated. Peter is a miracle even for Tony and I. Well that and I can't wait for Tony to be the overprotective IronDad he is."

"Well.. Peter will have to put up with two overprotective parents then. Two overprotective uncles and one overprotective stepmom." Natasha smirks at Pepper who smiles wider nodding.

"Well.. I guess so. Let's add one more Uncle there. Rhodey will have a field day." Pepper laughs and Tony had to shake his head.

"Oh God.. My son will hate us all." Tony says and they all laugh out.

  
"Mommy! Daddy! Are you done?" Peter quickly runs down stairs with Steve running after him.

"Peter don't run on the stairs!" Steve quickly scoops him up and he squeeks, giggling at Steve sat him over his broad shoulder.

"Look Mommy! I'm so tall!" Peter squeels with joy and Natasha smiles at her joy.

"Well.. he's all yours for the day. You can both stay. I'll be making lunch in the kitchen." She stands up and Tony and Pepper did as well.

"I'll help with the cooking. Let the men have the babysitting job." Pepper says and Natasha laughs again.

* * *

Natasha and Tony finally got an agreement. Happy, Tony's driver/bodyguard will pick Natasha and Peter from school. Natasha will stay for awhile in the Stark Tower and since Tony will look after Peter during the afternoons. Natasha was able to get some office work done in SHIELD. She didn't have to go to missions unless it's necessary. Usually Steve and Clint takes the missions for her and she does all the paperworks or help them out with surveillance at home. She can't technically do paperworks involving criminals when there's a five year old running around with an ironman action figure.

It was the first day Tony was alone with Peter. Natasha left him with a bag full of toys and books Peter likes to read. She'll pick him up at around 7pm and Tony have the whole afternoon with him without any knowledge on how to take care of a five year old.

"Daddy.." Peter runs towards him and Tony picks him up from his armpits and settling him over his hip.

"What's wrong kiddie? You don't want to play?" Peter shakes his head, placing his head down Tony's shoulder. Frowning and fisting over his Dad's shirt.

"Why? Friday? Help me out here." Tony's voice shakes, panic settling in his stomach as he sways with a rhythm, hand in Peter's hair.

"Is he sick? What's happening?"

_"Boss, he seems.. showing signs of falling asleep."_ Friday said and Tony stills, fixing his hold on Peter so he can find a more comfortable spot on Tony's shoulder.

"Oh.."

_"Ms. Romanoff informed you about his afternoon Nap."_

"Yes... Yeah I forgot about that. C'mon kiddie. Let's get you to bed." Tony walks around the living room for awhile, bouncing in a slow rhythm. Humming out a lullaby that his Mother used to sing to her when he was a kid.

"Daddy.." Peter whines and Tony kisses his head.

"I gotcha bud.. Daddy's here." Tony steps in the elevator that stops in his floor. He got to Peter's room he just finished decorating yesterday. Red and Blue wall paper with Ironman designs and posters around. Toys in cabinets and new clothes hang in his walk in closet. A large and spacious room just what his son deserves.

The bed is queen sized but it's like a king size for Peter's small frame. Tony climbs on the bed tucking Peter in.

"Okay, you sleep now." Tony says and Peter yawns, blinking at him. Peter whines again, grabbing his Dad's hand.

"Want me to lay next to you?" Peter nods and Tony smiles lovingly at his son as he went in the covers. Peter quickly tuck himself against Tony's chest, his arm as his pillow.

"Comfy?" Peter smiles and Tony kisses his forehead.

"Fri, lights at 5%." As Friday dims the light, Tony begins humming again. The Italian lyrics coming out as he sing softly, patting Peter's back lightly as his other hand, combs back Peter's curls.

Tony watch his son yawn again, blinking his brown eyes.

"Close your eyes now, bambino.. Daddy will not go anywhere. I love you so much bambi.." Tony kisses his eyes closed and Peter giggles a bit. His small hand reaching for his Dad's cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"God, I'm so glad Natasha let me meet you, bambi.." Tony mutters kissing his son's forehead again. Peter nuzzle against Tony's chest. His hand grab a fistfull of Tony's shirt as if making sure that Tony never leaves until he wakes up. Tony smiles humming out again until Peter finally gives in and fell asleep.

  
Tony watch his son sleep. Smiling without him realizing. Softly kissing his head and his small hand every once in awhile. Peter is their miracle. A beautiful gift.

* * *

  
A few weeks later and Tony got the hang of it. Few weeks worth of researching and hands-on experience in taking care of a hyper-active five year old. This is the first time Tony will be with Peter the whole weekend. Natasha had to go away for the weekend for a mission with Clint and Steve.

"No Mommy! I want to come with you!" Peter sobs clinging to his Mother. This will also be the first time Natasha will be away from her son for this long. Her heart aches hushing her son's cries.

"малыш, its just two days. I'll be back on Monday. It'll be over before you know it. Besides Daddy's here." Peter wails and Tony had to hold Pepper's hand to keep his sanity at bay. He can't take it. This is the first time he sees his son cry so much.

"No! No!!" Peter clings to Natasha's black jacket and Natasha had to carry him, kissing his drench cheeks.

"малыш.. listen to Mommy okay." Peter sniffles, burrying his face over Natasha's shoulder.

"I'll be back. I promise you, детка. I'll come back to you. It's just work. Mommy will videocall you everyday. It'll give Daddy more time with you too." Peter sniffles finally calming down.

"C'mon, honey. Look at Mommy." Peter shakes his head and he tightens his hold on Mom.

"Tasha.." Clint came all suit up already.

"Kiddo, lift that cute button nose so Uncle can see." Peter sniffs lifting his face.

"There you are. Mommy will be back with loads of toys and chocolates. Two days is really really fast. Remember when we're waiting for that cartoon movie you always want to watch?" Peter nods a hiccup escaping his trembling lips. Natasha had to rub his back.

"It'll be just like that and all of us will come back and play at the arcade!" Peter's eyes lit up.

"We'll go to the arcade?" He beams and Clint grins.

"We'll play all day there kiddo. That's a promise." Clint held out his pinky and Peter finally smiles offering his pinky and they lock it in.

"Pinky swear." They both said in unison and Natasha mouthed a 'thank you' at Clint.

"I will miss you so much, малыш." Natasha kisses his cheeks twice and then his forehead.

"I will miss you too, Mommy. Come back quickly 'kay?" Peter kisses his Mom's cheeks too and pecks her lips. Making Natasha smile. Knowing Peter didn't like kissing on the lips since he annonce he's a big boy during his 4th birthday. But it made her at ease. Her baby is not a big boy yet.

Natasha knows that even if he grew up enough that she can't even carry him anymore, he'll always be her baby. Always.

"I love you so much so much, малыш."

"I love you too, Mommy." Natasha place him down, wiping his cheeks.

"Tony.. watch over him." Natasha says and Tony steps in, holding Peter by his shoulder.

"I will. Be careful Nat. Your watches have a SOS button. Press it and I'll call for backup. I also upgraded all your gears and bullet proof clothes. Just.. make sure you come back quickly." Tony says and Natasha nods.

"Bye, Mommy.." Peter sniffs again and his lips trembles, turning around to reach his arms to his Dad. Tony quickly lifts him up and let the boy burry his drench face over his shoulder.

"I got him.." Tony says and Natasha nods.

"Let's go, Tasha." Clint had to take her hand and drag her out before she change her mind and back out of a large mission. She clench her teeth and quickly turns away.

"How is he?" Pepper says softly, leaning in to kiss Tony.

"Tired from crying all morning." He whispers. Peter is currently passed out on Tony's chest. Tony who's sitting inclined on the bed unmoving. Afraid to wake his son.

"Well it is the first time he'll be away from his Mother for a long time. I bet it's just as hard for Natasha." Pepper says and Tony nods.

"My suits are on alert just in case and Rhodey had the military backup for SHIELD. He'll also be visiting later today. He took the needed time off in the military just to meet his Nephew." Tony smiles kissing the top of Peter's head. His bestfriend will finally meet his son.

"Buddy.. you don't like the food?" Peter stares at his food and then at his Dad. He shakes his head with bottom lips trembling, he reaches out to Tony and Tony had to carry him and sat him on his lap.

It's lunch and even though Tony ordered Peter's favorite food. He didn't look excited to eat at all.

"I want, Mommy.." His voice trembles and Tony panics again. Knowing that if Peter cries now he won't be able to make him stop.

"Bambi.. Mommy will be back soon. Don't you want to be with Daddy for awhile?" Peter pouts leaning back over Tony's chest.

"But.. but.." Tony leans in to kiss his son's cheek.

"She'll be back soon, bambino.. it's just like waiting for her to pick you up at school but longer. Plus, unlike school. You can play with Daddy and with my robots right?" Peter sniffs, nodding. Tony sighs and looking at Pepper with pleading eyes.

"You're a pro at this." She says and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Very helpful, Pep." Peter finally accepts the food Tony's offering.

After lunch Peter is still awfully quiet and still clinging to his Dad.

"Bambi.." Tony pats his back as they sit on the couch with a cartoon playing quietly in the TV.

Tony is worried. Worried being an understatement. He doesn't know what to do. His son usually is all over the place. Tripping on nothing, giggling with ironman toys in both hands. Ironman mask on his face as he runs around the tower. His son will talk about anything. Ask anything about his robots and his lab equipment. Peter is inquisitive and he'll ask what he's five year old self is allowed to know.

But now.. he's a sulky kid on his father's lap. Two fists full of Tony's shirt.

"Where's my nephew?" Peter looks up hopeful that maybe the voice came from his Uncle Steve or Uncle Clint but it was a different person. He quickly hides his face on the crook of Tony's neck, which made Tony wrap his arms around his shy son.

"Platypus, you made it." Tony offers him a smile but Rhodey frowns at the sight of the small kid in his arms.

"God Tony, he's a baby. How old is he?" Tony smirks.

"He's already five. He's on the small but cuter side. His pediatrician did say his growth is still normal." Peter peeks and met Rhodey's eyes who smiles so wide.

"Oh.. look at those eyes." Tony smiles back ruffling his son's hair.

"This is Peter.. Peter meet your Uncle Rhodey." Peter finally looks at his uncle.

"Hi Peter. I'm your Dad's bestfriend slash brother from another mother." Rhodey winks at him and Peter's eyes went wide with curiosity as Rhodey hands him a large gift box.

"I have a gift for you." Peter finally lets go of Tony's now wrikled shirt. Not that Tony minded it. Turning to face Rhodey from his Father's lap. He reach out his small arms and Rhodey couldn't smile wider as he hands over the box that's almost as big as the kid.

"Hell Tones, he looks so much like you. Look at all that brown curls. Don't get me started with those eyes.. Adorable." Rhodey says and Tony mirrors his wide smile.

"Well.. I am proud of my genes."

"Daddy.. open?" Peter looks up at his Dad and Tony kisses his cheek.

"Go at it kiddie." Peter finally smiles after a long day of crying. His small hands ripping the gift wrap off. He opens the box and grab the toy inside. A large platypus flushie and Tony couldn't help the eyeroll.

"What the Fu--h-Hell, Rhodey?!" Rhodey only laughs at Tony expression.

"How do you like it pal?" It was a Platypus wearing a brown military uniform. Peter quickly hugs it. The toy almost half his size and not fitting in his arms.

"I love it! It looks like you Uncle Rhodey!" Tony and Rhodey laughs and looks like this Day will finally turn 180°.


	5. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

* * *

  
"Hi Peter, let's play tag with them at the playground!" Peter's friend in Kindergarten, Ned, grabs his hand dragging him to the playground.

"Okay!" Peter grins running with his friend around the playground together with their other classmates.

"Kids! Get back in now! It's pouring!" Peter and Ned only realize when their teacher's called out for them. 

  
"малыш! Come here!" Peter beams at voice of his Mother. He runs in completely drench and Natasha scoops him up.

"Mommy!"

"Why are you out in the rain? Let's go change." Natasha change his clothes to an Ironman sweater and shorts. Took off his wet shoes and socks and left him just barefoot. She then carried him with Peter leaning his head over his Mom's shoulder.

"Nat." Steve came with an umbrella. "I was wondering what took you so long." Steve and he sighs ruffling Peter's wet curls.

"I'm guessing somebody played in the rain?" Steve says and Peter giggles.

"Ned and the others played too. We were playing tag and then it rain." Natasha smiles kissing her son's cheek.

"Let's go." 

"Where's Daddy?" Peter asks leaning his head over his Mom's shoulder.

"Daddy's busy today, малыш. He promise to call later and he will pick you up tomorrow." 

"Oh.. so we won't go to the tower?" 

"Not today hun. You're coming home with me."

Natasha says tucking him in his booster seat. She sat next to her son while Steve went over to the Driver seat.

"Where's Uncle Clint?" Peter rubs his nose and then reach out for his new favorite flushie, the large platypus on a military uniform. Uncle Rhodey the Platypus. Natasha hands over the flushie, smiling at how cute it is that Peter has a hard time fitting the toy in his arms. It's just too big for him. 

"He's still with his family, bud. His house is really really far away." Steve says.

"When will he come back?" 

"Soon buddy.."

* * *

_"Peteypie!"_ Tony Stark's face is enough to make the boy grin to his ears. 

"Daddy! When are you coming back?" Peter beams at the tablet in his small hands. Rubbing his button nose and grinning at his Dad. 

_"Tomorrow bambi. Daddy will come and pick you up tomorrow at school."_ Tony smiles at his son's face as it zooms in the screen. The kid was kissing him from the tablet.

"I miss you!" 

_"Me too, bambino. So so much."_

"Is Uncle Rhodey with you?" Peter asks and Tony shakes his head.

_"No bud, Uncle Rhodey is back in the military. He'll visit again this weekend and you can play with him again."_

"Yey! Daddy you know we played in the rain at school!" Tony quickly frowns.

_"What? Buddy you can't, you'll get sick."_

"Oh, the teachers didn't allow us. We were playing tag and then the rain poured like wush! Me and my friends got surprised but we continue playing. The teachers were mad and Mommy pick me up. She didn't look happy either." Peter giggles and Tony sighs, shaking his head.

_"Bambi.. if you get sick Mommy and me will be really worried and sad. So be careful okay?"_ Tony says and Peter nods big.

"I will!" Peter grins but he sniffles and Tony frowns. Typing something on the holotable in front of him. 

_"Bambi, is Mommy there? Can you call her for me?" _Tony says trying to calm the nerves in his voice.

"Okie.." Peter hops out of the couch, running towards his Mom who's preparing Dinner with Steve in the kitchen.

"Mommy! Daddy want's to talk to you." Peter held up the tablet facing Natasha who smiles at him. 

"Hey Stark. What is it?" Natasha asks grabbing the tablet from Peter. 

_"Remember I gave Peter a watch? I'm currently synching it with Friday."_ Tony says and Natasha frowns.

"Why?" 

_"Peter's temperature is a little high. 100.8°"_ Natasha quickly hands the tablet to Steve kneeling down to feel Peter's neck and forehead. She curses under her breath.

"Steve.." Natasha quickly carries Peter.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Peter who's not feeling any difference asks his Mom who's on the berge of crying.

"Tony, this will be the first time he gets sick ever since Peter's first fever due to teething." 

_"Steve, remember the speakers I gave you for emergencies? Friday is connected to that. Turn it on and it'll give you updates with Peter's stats. She'll help you call Peter's pedia using a holo-screen. I'm already alerting his Pedia."_ Tony says his voice fast and alert. He calms himself as Steve put down the tablet, grabbing the small portable speaker from the drawers. Turning it on. Suddenly the speaker lit up to a hologram screen with Tony on it. 

_"Natasha, calm down. I'm connecting you to his Pedia."_ Tony says as the holo-screen widens showing another screen with Peter's Pedia. 

After talking it out for almost half an hour. Peter's still energetic with a children's fever patch with airplanes printed on it stuck on his forehead. He's on Natasha's lap as his Mom feeds him. 

"Mommy am I sick?" Peter asks and Natasha kisses his flush cheek.

"Yes a bit малыш.. you scared me." Natasha says brushing his curls back.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I don't feel sick." Peter says grabbing his small spoon to take another bite of his shredded chicken.

"I know hun but you are." Natasha wince feeling Peter's neck. 

"Nat, calm down. He's okay. We'll watch over him the whole night."

_"Ms. Romanoff. Mr. Stark's informing you that he'll come first thing in the morning."_ Friday says from the speaker. 

"Hi friday!" Peter greets her.

_"Hello, Peter. Get well soon." _

"But I'm okay?" Peter says tilting his head.

_"Temperature 100.9°_. _Symptoms shows a common cold. Advising to give lots of fluids."_ Fridays alerted.

"Oh.." Peter says taking another bite of his chicken. 

"Nat.. calm down. If you break, Peter can't depend on you." Steve says taking her hand away from Peter's neck. She closes her eyes tight and then she breathes out. Gripping at Steve's hand.

"Peter's okay.." Steve repeats and she breathes out.

"Mommy? Are you sick too?" Peter asks and Natasha opens her eyes wiping a tear that almost escape. Smiling at her son.

"No, honey.. just.. Mommy just can't bare to see you sick." Natasha says and Peter leans in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm okay Mommy. Don't worry, I'm strong like you and Daddy!" Peter grins and Natasha breathes out. 

"See?" Steve says smiling to reassure Natasha.

"Peter's okay, Nat.." Natasha nods, still holding Steve's hand on a vice grip. 

  
"Nat, there's a package here from Tony. It's filled with Pedialyte, vitamins and some fever patches and meds for kids." Steve says shaking his head at the two worried parents. He's worried as well but panicking with Natasha and Tony will not help them. Someone needs to keep a level head. Since Clint is not here he's in charge of that.

"Okay, um.. I'll fix up some drink for him." Natasha says tucking Peter in his bed.

"Okay, you do that while we pick some story book to read." Steve says and Peter cheers.

"Yey!" Peter didn't look sick with his energy still up there. Though the fever flush cheeks and the fever patch on his forehead gives it away.

Steve is already on the bed with Peter looking so small next to him as he lean at his Uncle's side. A large picture book open as Steve read it for Peter. 

"Here you go, honey.." Natasha had a sealed tumbler with a straw filled with Pedialyte. Peter quickly drinks the fruity drink flipping over the pages of the picture book. 

"Friday should we give him some medicine?" Natasha asks brushing her messy hair back with cold fingers. 

  
Friday's speakers lit up as she talks. 

_"The pedia advised to give some if Peter becomes distress or uncomfortable. If his temperature spikes up which usually happens at night, you might want to give him some Children's Tylenol that is included in Mr. Stark's package. I will immediately alert you if the need to go to the Hospital is necessary."_ Friday says and Natasha grits her teeth in worry. Steve reach out grabbing her arm.

"Nat.. don't overthink it." Peter finish his drink in one go his eyes getting heavier as he yawn. 

"But.. I can't Steve. I'm so.." She pause. Her hands clenching on her lap. ".._so_.. scared."

"Hey.. relax. He's okay, look." Steve gave her a reassuring smile and they both look at how peaceful Peter is sleeping next to Steve. His head leaning over his chest. 

"That can't be comfortable." Natasha mused and Steve had to laugh quietly.

"Well I'm not really on the soft side. Why don't you lie down and I'll move him to your side." Natasha sighs finally lying down on her side facing her son. Steve carefully taking his arm under Peter and lying him next to Natasha. Grabbing the empty tumbler in Peter's arm.

"M..Mommy.." Peter mutters in his sleep, his hand finding his Mom's shirt. 

"I'm here, малыш.." Natasha gently brush the lose curl away from his son's face while Steve carefully gets up, pulling the duvet over them.

"I'll turn off the lights. I'm just next door, Nat." Steve says leaning in to kiss her head and then Peter's.

"Thank you.. I'll probably be all over the place without you here." Nat says and Steve smirks.

"Well between me and Barton. I'm the calmer one." Natasha smirks then Steve turns off the lamp. 

"Goodnight." 

* * *

Natasha wakes up with a start with a blaring alarm from Friday's speaker. 

_"Peter's temperature went up to 102°, immediate attention requires. He needs fluids and fever reducer medicine." _

Natasha quickly turns on the lights, eyes shaking and wide as she stares down at her baby. Peter is flushed red, warm breath coming out of his parted lips. 

"F-Friday what's happening?!" Natasha shakes cupping her baby's burning cheeks.

_"Ms. Romanoff, you need to calm down. Children's fever usually goes up at night. He needs fluids and medicine to reduce the fever."_

"S-Steve!" Natasha shakes, she can't move. She can't focus. Her eyes burn with tears as she stares at her baby. She can't do this. 

_"Calling Steve Rogers."_

"Nat! What's wrong?!" 

_"Ms. Romanoff is in the berge of a panic attack." _

"Natasha! Calm down. Calm down.. shh.. he's okay. Peter needs you now. You have to be strong. You need to go through this. You're not going to lose him from just a small fever nor a wound. Calm down and stay strong for Peter. You can do this.. shh.." Steve gathers her in his arms, dropping on the floor. Natasha's shaking. 

She's far too weak when it comes with her child. Peter has always been strong and such a healthy kid. She had taken that for granted. She never knew how much she can crumble up with fear of losing her miracle. 

"M-Mommy.." Peter sniffles, woke up by the heat of his skin. He kicks off the blanket away from his heated skin.

"малыш..?" Natasha stills in Steve's arms and Steve hush her. Rubbing her back.

"Peter needs you, Nat. You have to be strong. You're not gonna lose him." He says softly against her ear and Steve helps her up. 

Peter is sobbing now sitting up while rubbing his eyes which Natasha didn't like. Natasha climbs back on the bed scooping her son in her arms and on her lap.

"I'll go get something to wipe him off." Natasha wipes her cheeks, nodding at Steve.

"Thank you.." Steve gave her another reassuring smile. 

Going back in a minute. With a large tray with Pedialyte, fever syrup and a plastic basin with water. 

"Honey, we're gonna wipe you off. It'll make you feel better." Peter sniffles and Steve hands him his Ironman Tumbler filler with pedialyte. 

"Drink this, pal." Peter quickly drink from the straw feeling his dry throat wash with the fruity juice drink. Thick tears are flowing down his flush cheeks as Natasha unbutton his pajama shirt.

"You can lean on Mommy, hun." As soon as Natasha takes off his shirt he leans his side over his Mom who kisses the top of his head. Peeling off the fever patch handing it over to Steve. 

"Here Nat.." Steve places the basin carefully on the bed and Natasha gently wipes over her son.

"Cold!" Peter whines but he continue sipping his drink. Small hands clutching the bottle.

"I know hun.. endure it for a bit." Steve sat by the edge of the bed within arms reach helping Natasha with Peter. They were finally able to change his pj's and give him new socks. 

"Drink this, малыш." Peter opens his mouth drinking a spoon full of strawberry flavoured fever medicine. He didn't mind the taste and just continue drinking his pedialyte. 

"I'll clean up. Give him this." Steve hands over some fever patches to Natasha.

"Thank you.." 

"Don't worry too much." Steve grabs the tray and heads out while Natasha tuck Peter in. 

"Friday, temperature?"

"101.8°" Natasha frowns at the numbers but she takes a deep but shaky breath in. Peeling off another fever patch. This time with cartoon bears and bunny's on it. Gently brushing away Peter's curls, she sticks the cold patch over Peter's forehead which made Peter flinch.

"Cold Mommy.." Peter whines and Natasha kisses his cheek.

"I know hun. Endure it for a bit. I need your fever down." _Or I'll freak out and probably go insane_. Peter hands her the tumbler back. Now almost empty. Nat places it on the bedside table going in under the covers and allowing Peter to move in her arms. Fixing the pillows under them and beside Peter. The boy leans in over her Mom's chest and arm. 

"I love you, hun. So much. I can't bear to see you sick." Peter nuzzles over her shirt clutching onto the soft fabric. 

"I don't feel good Mommy.." Peter whines and Natasha rubs his back.

"You'll feel better in a few, малыш.. just hold onto me. I'll take all the pain away." Natasha started humming out a soft tune. Her fingers carding in Peter's hair Gently rubbing his scalp. 

"Mommy's singing.." Peter smiles softly, looking up at his mother who's now singing a quiet lullaby. Natasha smiles stopping a bit to kiss the tip of Peter's nose and continue singing. Peter giggles, placing his head back against his Mom's chest, short arms wrapping around his mother's waist and Natasha had to pull the boy as close as she was allowed too. 

The lullaby slowly ends back into a soft tune as Peter's arms loosens and his breathing evens out. 

"Asleep?" Steve whispers as he quietly walks back in the room. Dimming the light from the lamp. 

"Fri?" Steve asks. 

"101.7°" Steve and Natasha sighs with relieve that the fever is finally going down. 

"Why don't you get some rest as well, Nat." Steve says softly further dimming the lights from the lamp.

"Thank you, Fossil." Nat smiles at him and Steve was finally confident that Natasha finally found her strength back. 

"Hey.. I'm right next door with a scarily good hearing. Whisper or yell and I'll hear you otherwise, okay?" Natasha nods and Steve left after giving the two one last look. 

* * *

  
Tony was out of the car door even before Happy can put the car on park. Happy yells out but Tony was already running in the house with a loose tie and his jacket drape on his arm. Not even his signature glasses in sight. As he practically sprinted towards the door. Punching the password he installed over the new upgraded locks on Natasha's door.

"Pete?! Natasha! Pete, I'm here! Where's Peter?!" Tony was panting as he runs up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Daddy!" Peter vibrated on the bed. Natasha currently feeding him. Natasha's quick enough to move the tray away from her scrambling kid.

"Son! Are you okay? Friday? Is Friday on? What's Peter's stat?" Tony quickly went up to Peter's other side and the Kid quickly climb over his lap and Tony calming his breathing, hugging his son. A hand feeling for the kid's temperature. Peter melted in his Father's tight hold, humming with content. 

_"101.3° temperature slowly but surely going down boss."_ Peter sniffs but otherwise he's smiling wide at the presence of his Dad.

"Hey Stark." Natasha greets and Tony gave her a side smile before kissing Peter's head a couple of times.

"Rough night?" He asks and Natasha had to roll her eyes.

"Don't get me started." Natasha untied her messy bun, trying to tie it neatly with the black elastic in between her teeth. Wearing an oversized shirt and sweat pants and going barefoot with dark circles under her deep green eyes were the signs of just how much of a rough night it was. 

"Hey Tony. You made it." Steve came wearing a simple white tee and pajama pants.

"Thank you for taking care of them." 

"It's not something to be thankful about. I'll do it all my life 24/7 if I can." He smirks and Tony gave him a look, smiling after. 

"Should we just get him check to the hospital just in case?" Tony asks hand cupping his son's cheek. Feeling the warmth radiating from his flushed skin.

"I already ask Friday to call the pedia you recommended. He's coming this morning to check on him. I don't trust hospitals Stark." Natasha says standing up.

"Let's head down so I can fix us some breakfast." She says but Steve clears his throat.

"I already made one." Steve says showing his million dollar smile making Natasha hit his arm.

"What a nice fossil you are." She says and Tony had to smile.

"Hey bud.. you are so love huh.." Peter smiles in content nodding and kissing his Dad on his cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"I love you bunch, kiddie."

"I love you one hundred times more!" Peter giggles and Tony kisses his red button nose.

"Well I love you one thousand more, bambi."

"No Daddy! I love you 3000 more!" Peter yelps as Tony tickles his round tummy. Laughing loudly making Steve and Natasha smile at the sight.

"I love you too. Love you 3000." Tony kisses his son's cheeks making Peter melt in his arms right after.

"Enough I love you's. Let's eat." Natasha says ruffling her son's messy curls. 

"I love you 3000, Mommy!" Peter grins giggling and Natasha leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Is this gonna be a thing? 3000 really? That's a lot." Natasha laughs and Tony shrugs.

"Well I love it." Tony grins wide and after the doctor came and check up on Peter. Tony stayed the night.

The next morning Peter's fever finally broke.


	6. Growing times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooong time no post for me.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> This includes a terrible Russian translation using english to russian google translate. I'm sorry for the mistakes. I don't know russian whatsoever.

Tony's overprotective nature only shows up when his little boy is around. His 'Dad' status is still unknown to the media but Tony and Natasha knows it won't be long until this blows up. They had a plan to keep Peter safe, and with the whole world watching them it'll be hard. With SHIELD's help and their connection with the media, Peter's identity is still safe.. for now.

  
"Natasha just take up my offer. The Tower is huge. You can have a whole floor for yourself. You, Steve and even Clint. Just move in. I'll handle everything." Tony says the moment they got to the tower. Peter is playing by the living area with legos all around the carpet.

"Stark I know you worry. The upgraded security system in our house is enough evidence." Natasha blows off a lose fringe of red curl from her face. 

"Yes and I'm still not satisfied with that. You know Peter is not scared of strangers at all. He opens up the door no matter who knocks. It scared me when I saw it. You need the security and you staying there is not really calming my nerves or helping me sleep at night." Tony shakes with the images he didn't want to think of, flooding his mind.

"I agree it's a good idea." Clint who's quietly sipping his coffee says. He stood up from the couch holding his mug and Steve follows them to the kitchen.

"I agree with Tony to." Steve says eyeing Nat who's now glaring at him.

"Potts will not like this idea." Natasha cross her arms. Glaring at the three men.

"Oh I'm the one who suggested it." Pepper then came in the kitchen greeting Tony with a kiss.

"What?" Natasha cannot believe that everyone is in on this.

"Think about it Nat. Its best for you to stay here just in case everything blows out of proportion. The tower is much more safer. We already reserved a floor for you and Peter. We made a room for you, Peter, Clint and Steve." Pepper says smiling even with a deadly assassin glaring at her.

"You really plan this out huh.." 

"Well yes. I know you wouldn't like it but--" Tony says and Natasha cuts him short.

"I don't."

"I know, Nat. It's just you know that this isn't a bad idea as well, right? The arrangements and everything will be much more convenient for both of us. Peter can be with all of us without passing him back and forth. He's already aware of the situation he's in. He'll eventually find out that his family is different from others."

"Define different.." Clint scoffs. "Ironman as a Dad. Blackwidow as his Mom. His uncles are Captain America and me! He'll always be different." 

"Well we could give him something normal if you allow. Like his parents living under the safe roof perhaps." Pepper says and then Peter who got curious of the adults conversation peeks in the kitchen. 

  
Natasha always being the first one to notice, turns her head and Peter giggles hiding again from the door frame. 

"Я знаю, что ты здесь, малыш_.(I know you are there, baby." _

"Нет я не мамочка! _(No I'm not, Mommy.)_" Peter giggles again. The adults in the room froze.

"Since when can Peter speak Russian?" Tony asks eyes wide bewildered. 

"Кто научил тебя говорить по русски?_(Who taught you to speak Russian?)_" Clint asks eyes wide but he's smiling so wide. Steve on the other hand had no idea what they're talking about, his expression mirrors Tony's and Peppers. 

"мамочка сделала! _(Mommy did!)_" Peter laughs loudly as Clint runs after him.

"C'mere you rascal!" 

  
"H-How?" Tony's eyes and mouth are still gaping and Natasha smirks.

"Well I gave him this russian story book and let him watch some cartoons in russian. Turns out he picked it up so quickly and we're talking in russian just last week. Peter's a little genius, Stark. I was wondering where he got that." Natasha smirks and Tony can't hide his wide smile. His chest swell with pride and Peter squeals as Clint carried him over his shoulder.

"I wonder." Pepper grins shaking her head. 

"Going back to the topic.. what's your decision?" Pepper asks and Natasha sighs.

"Give me until this week to think about it." Natasha says and Clint had to take his last resort to make Natasha say yes to this. 

"Why don't we ask shortstack here?" Clint lightly hit his butt and Peter giggles. 

"What do you think living here in the tower?" Peter eyes went wide and struggle to get away from Clint's hold. Clint on the safe side places him back down. 

"Birdbrain! Asking a five year old really?" Natasha glares at him and he just shrugs. 

"Living with Mommy and Daddy in the tower?!" Peter gasp and he squeals loud enough for the five adults to flinch, though they were smiling otherwise.

"That'll be sooo awesome! Mommy let's make it happen! I get to see Daddy and Aunt Pep and Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy and Friday eeeeveryday!" Peter started squealing and running around them cheering. 

"So?" Clint smirks and Natasha sighs crossing her arms over her chest she heaved a long sigh before nodding at Tony. 

"Thank you." Tony smiles wide, eyes misty knowing he'll get to see his son every day this time. Something constant in his own son's life. 

"But no going over board Stark. I still need Peter's identity hidden. I can't have anyone attempting to even lay a hand on my kid or I wouldn't be able to stop myself." Natasha says and all of them lost their smiles. With all the seriousness of Peter's safety on the line, Pepper steps in giving Natasha reassurance.

"Natasha, don't worry. I got it all handled." 

Natasha just stares at her for a moment before small arms wraps around her waist. Giggling an grinning with all small teeth visible.

"Nothing is sure.. but thank you." She says, lifting Peter into her arms. 

"Let's go and pack, малыш." She says kissing his cheek.

* * *

It took two days to pack everything in Natasha and Peter's new room. Clint and Steve even unpack some of their things in their own personal rooms in the Stark Tower. 

"Uncle Stevey!" Peter runs in Steve's room with an ironman flushie in his arm.

"Hey bud!" 

"Can we go play?" 

"Of course, Pete." 

Peter and Steve went down to the living room and Peter just grab the whole crate of legos and threw them on the carpet. Steve ended up stepping on a few before Peter tackling him. The loud giggling made him forget the pain. Carrying the child over his head.

"I'm flying!" Peter squeals both his arms up. 

"I'm flying like Daddy!" Steve laughs as he runs around the living room making wush sounds for Peter who's 'flying' above his head. He landed him with an over exaggerated sound effects and the boy runs off, jumping and avoiding the lego traps he made. 

Steve had to pick up some since he can't take the sharp stabbing pain on his feet. He's almost done with picking up most of the discarded lego pieces when Tony came down.

"Bambi!" Tony grins and Peter runs towards him.

"Daddy!" Peter who's sweating from running around jump over his Dad who quickly lifts him up kissing his sweaty cheeks.

"Someone's been playing too much." Tony said placing the giggling boy down.

"Stevey's helping me fly like you Daddy." Peter then runs off his arms out, flying around Tony. 

"Okay, you're gonna trip Pete. Be careful." Tony who's barefoot suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain. He yelps out dropping on his butt picking up the small lego piece that's stuck in his foot.

"Okay _ouch_! What the-?" Peter stops covering his mouth and snickering.

"Sorry Daddy.. I think's my fault?" Peter grins and Tony sighs but he's still smiling and looking up at Steve who's picking up lego pieces.

"Here." Steve hands him the plastic crate filled with lego pieces. Tony toss the piece in, standing up.

"Okay, no one told me that there are lego booby traps around." 

"Ironkid here decided it's fun to throw the whole crate of legos on the floor. I had like 10 pieces stuck on my foot awhile ago." Steve laughs and Tony brushes his short curls back making Steve smirk at the resemblance of the two. Peter who's curls are bouncing as he runs around.

"Okay who gave you too much sugar." Tony caught Peter and lifted the sweaty kid in his arms. 

"Uncle Clint gave me gummies but Mommy say's okay." Tony wipes his son's pale sweaty face with his calloused hand and Peter scrunch his button nose as he did. 

"Of course it is. Where's your Mom?" 

"She's working in her office with Uncle Clint. Says it was a mission." Peter says and Steve finished cleaning up.

"Speaking of which. Tony, I should go up there now. We have a meeting with Fury about it." Steve says and Tony nods.

"Aww.. Uncle Stevey too?" Peter pouts and Steve brushes his wet curls back. 

"It'll end faster with me there kiddo, promise." Steve grins and Peter nods. 

"Okay."

"Now go play with the real ironman now." Steve pats Tony's shoulder making him roll his eyes. 

"Daddy, your eyes are wiggling." Peter giggles again a sound that warms Tony's heart. 

"It happens when Steve says something I don't like." Tony kneels down wrapping arms full of Peter. Kissing his cheeks.

"Itchy!" Peter's giggles turn to laughter as Tony rubs his scruff against Peter's cheeks.

"Daddy it tickles! Your beard tickles!" Peter squeals, laughing and Tony laughs with him. 

"You don't like my beard then?" Peter's small hands held his Dad's beard feeling the frickling hair agaist his soft palms.

"No, I like it! It makes you look cool." Peter grins and Tony mirrored his rather similar expression.

"You like it huh! How 'bout now?" Tony rubs hus face against Peter's neck and the boy laughs so loudly it made his heart swell with warmth.

"Daddy! It tickles! Tickles!" Peter laughs again and Tony laughs with him. 

"Okay bud you can breathe now. No more tickling." Tony laughs and Peter rubs his scruff again. Wheezing and giggling.

"Hey bud you okay?" Peter looks at him and Tony rubs his son's pale cheek.

"Breathe hun. You're okay." Peter frowns and his wheezing turns to coughing.

"Pete? Peter?! Bud?! Friday what's happening?!" Tony quickly carried Peter.

_"He seems to be having symptoms of an asthma attack." _

"W-What?! A-Ambulance fri! Call the nearest children's hospital! Call Natasha here! Oh fuck.. fuck! You're okay bud. Daddy's here. You're okay.." 

"D-Daddy said a curse word." Peter still smiles wheezing out while his arms are tightening around Tony's neck.

"малыш! Tony! W-What's happening?!" Natasha quickly runs down taking the boy from Tony's arm.

"малыш! Honey?! Stark what did you do?!" Natasha's shaking. Her eyes filled with tears and every cough she hears makes her heart stop and then thunder faster against her chest. 

"I-I don't know! F-Friday said he's having an asthma attack. Does he even have that? Friday ETA!"

_"The ambulance is 10 minutes away boss. I suggest you take Peter in the ER now. His oxygen levels are dangerously low." _

"Natasha I need to take him." Tony quickly suit up. Natasha who's still shaken up glares at Tony. 

"M-mommy.. c-can't breathe.." Peter is now crying and Natasha cups his pale cheeks, eyes widen and shaking as she stares at her son's lips that are turning blue. 

"N-No.. No, my малыш!" 

"Natasha give him to Tony now!" Steve came into her view and she quickly gave her son to Tony.

"Steve take my fastest car. Friday will take you to me." Tony held his son securely against his Ironman suit.

"We flyin' D'ddy?" Peter coughs but he looks excited to fly with Ironman.

"Yes bud. Hold on tight okay?" 

".. 'kay Daddy.." 

Tony was barging in th ER with Rhodey and Happy already yelling off people to tend to Peter and to not take any pictures or the hospital will be sued. Tony is shaking, the doctors were telling him to get out of the way making Rhdoey and Happy drag him away from Peter so they give him proper treatment. Though as soon as he was allowed, Peter was already back in his arms with him holding on the plastic mouthpiece with the nebulizer treatment over Peter's mouth. 

"M-M'mmy.." Peter is already gaining color when Natasha finally made it, storming in the ER calling out for her baby.

"Careful Nat." Tony says as she wipes her tears nodding at Tony. 

"малыш.." Tony carefully places Peter on Natasha's lap as she sat on the gurney right next to him. Peter currently holding Tony's hand and Natasha's. Natasha taking Tony's place in keeping the small nebulizer tube in his son's mouth. 

"Its okay Nat. He's okay. Breathe.. let's just all breathe first." Tony says more so to himself but Natasha heard him and she takes in a shuddering breath. Trying to calm her nerves. 

That was Peter's first asthma attack but little did Natasha know that it was only one of the _many_.. many times she and Tony will almost have a heart attack because of their son. 

* * *

**9 years later....**

Peter woke up with a curls of bed hair all over the place. 

"Happy Birthday, малыш.." Natasha leans in kissing her son's cheek.

"Mom.. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 14!" Peter yawns and Natasha lifts her brow combing back his curls with her fingers. Peter leaning in to her touch.

"Sure but no matter how old you get. You're still my детка. Now get out of bed and have your breakfast. Also don't you dare forget your birthday dinner even when Tony allowed you to go to that Oscorp Fiedtrip doesn't mean you can forget your own birthday dinner celebration." Peter grabs his glasses wearing it and Natasha had to fix the glasses over his face. 

"I know, Mom. You're even driving me to and from school to make sure I make it to Dinner remember?" 

"Just making sure." Natasha cups his cheeks staring at her miracle for few seconds to long for Peter's teenager patience.

"Mom you're staring again." 

"Sorry.. you're just growing so fast. It feels like its yesterday when you eat all the gummy bears in the fridge in one go and had a stomach ache right after."

"That's because that _was_ yesterday, Mom! _C'mon_ those are my birthday gummies."

"I know I know. Just teasing you hun. Now get out of bed. Wash up. Birthday breakfast with the gang first. Then school." 

"Okay.. okay." Natasha kisses his cheek again and Peter grumbles getting out of bed while Natasha just stares at him. Her baby all grown up. She wished to stop time. Younger is better. Younger means he still depends on me. He still needs me. 

Hope that never change.

Natasha sighs, smiling at her son.

She really hope so..


	7. Little Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is my take on the spiderbite..
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit out of the original but this book is another universe soooooo hope you like it~

**Little Spider**

* * *

Peter fixes his glasses over the bridge of his nose, looking back at his bestfriend.

  
"Dude! I really can't believe your parents allowed you to go to this fieldtrip. Isn't this like your rival company?" Ned Leeds, Peter's bestfriend since his elementary days whispers his last sentence.

"Ned be quiet." Ned zips his lips and Peter sighs. 

"I want to go see their inventions compared to Dad's. It's really interesting." 

"Yes it is but isn't today your birthday?" Ned frownstrying to think if he got the dates wrong.

"Yes, but it is also a school day. I don't want to skip school nor this fieldtrip that I tried so hard to ask Dad to let me come here." Peter sighs remembering how much begging, chores and puppy dog eyes he accomplish just so his Mom and Dad will sign the waiver. 

"They're not spying like the last fieldtrip right?" Ned looks around and Peter rolls his eyes.

"They probably are but I'm used to it." Peter sighs knowing Tony might have some surveillance robot on him or Natasha have a spy disguised as a tour guide or employee following him or something.

Knowing how protective his parents are. Plus that with his uncles and aunts. 

"Parker, Leeds! Let's go!" The teacher calls out his fake surname his Mom gave him. The school is in on it as well. His parents explained to him about 100 times on why he had to hide his real identity. 

Knowing he has a superhero Mom and Dad. They have a lot of enemies and he's the easiest target. He had to sit down with Tony and Natasha a lot of times just to make sure he understands the need to hide his true identity. 

Peter enjoyed looking at the inventions displayed over the Oscorp's exhibit. Examining each and everyone of it and even taking notes of the scientists and inventor's explanations.

As they pass by the lab the tour guide discuss about the biochemical and radioactive experiments that they're doing in the laboratories. Peter lifts up the camera his Dad gifted him and took lots of pictures and even lagging behind the line. 

"Peter.." Ned calls out and Peter just nods at him.

"Let's go dude, faster." Ned calls again as he catch up with the rest while Peter took one last picture that reflected bright red from the small glass window. He frowns and with curiosity as he approach the lab door which opens though a small laboratory filled with different kinds of spiders. Bioluminescent spiders. Some blue, some purple and his favorite little critter.

Glowing red and blue spiders.

"Whoa.. what a tiny little guy you are." He looks over the glass covers and he takes pictures of each species and head out only to yelp. Hissing out in pain as he slaps his hand. He turns his palm over to see a really tiny glowing spider that's now dead. 

"What? How'd you get out. Jeez.. you have a strong bite for a little guy. Sorry I killed you." He sighs blowing the spider off his palm and staring at the small two holes it made. He press over the bite to make it bleed and even grab his rubbing alcohol to wash it off. Grabbing one bandaid his mom packed for him. He place it over the small wound.

"That'll do." He sighs running again to catch up with his group.

* * *

  
"Dude you look pale. You okay?" Ned asks as they head back in the school bus. Peter who sits down grabbing his inhaler nods at Ned.

"Yeah. Just asthma acting up." Peter takes a few pumps in but Ned is still staring at him.

"You sure?" Peter nods closing his eyes. He can't get sick. It's his brithday today and he promised his Mom and Dad to have his brithday dinner celebration. 

"Do you want me to call your Mom and Dad?" Peter quickly nudge his friend.

"Don't you dare. They'll overreact and you know it. I'm okay. Just need to rest for awhile. We've been walking for so long. It just tired me out." 

"If you say so." Peter leans over the glass window and Ned sneeks in a text message to Peter's Mom. Like how he promised to inform her if Peter gets attacks. Not that Tony will know first. Peter has this stark watch. Specially made for him. Monitoring his vitals. Friday is even connected through his watch and phone.

Peter woke up wheezing and he quickly take another two pumps of his inhaler and look around. They're already driving inside their school. He shakes Ned awake and he jumps.

"Are we here yet?" Ned said still disoriented and Peter just nods.

"Yeah."

"You still look pale, man." 

"I always look like this Ned. It just gets worst when I have attacks." Peter shakes his inhaler taking another pump before closing and keeping it in his pocket.

"Oh yeah.. dude. I already texted your Mom that you're not feeling good today." 

"What Ned?! You know she'll worry!"

"Peter you know what I promised your beautiful but super scary Mom right? I don't want to die early." Peter sighs loudly and Ned just pats his shoulder.

"Sorry man." 

"It's okay.. She just over reacts when I'm sick and I don't want her to worry too much." 

"But that what Mother's are for." Peter sighs again and they finally got to go down the bus and not even 20 seconds pass he's already been tackled with a hug from Natasha.

Pulling away quickly to cup his face.

"I'm okay Mom." Peter quickly said and she frowns at his paler complexion.

"Hi, Ms. Parker." Ned greets.

"Thank you for texting me Ned." 

"I need to talk to your teacher. Go in the car first. Tony's already there."

"Oh God.. really? Dad's here too?" Peter rolls his eyes but Natasha is not having it. 

"In the car now." She says firmly and Peter sighs going straight to the car as Natasha heads over to their teacher and tour guide.

  
"Pete!" Peter smiles at his Dad but his smile fades and he groans in frustration when Tony cups both sides of his face to check and check on him like he got into an accident or something. 

"Dad I'm okay.." He says flatly but Tony is not having it.

"Friday send Peter's vitals in my phone now." Peter's watch lits up.

"_Vitals uploaded_." Friday beeps and Peter rolls his eyes as Tony drag him in the car. As for their secret identity set up. Natasha is now Natalie Parker and he's Tony's "nephew" if someone asks them. Nobody ever cared about the extended Stark family living in the country side who moves in the stark tower. Without the surname plastered as Stark as it was safest cover. The media knows about them but never broadcasts. Well Tony buying stocks from all platforms made that possible and SHIELD covering up their identity mades it even harder for them to get the secret out. 

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired from the tour." Peter quickly says as Tony checks him over again and reading his vitals at the same time. Sending the information to his personal Doctor.

"Yes tired and wheezing bud. If you're ignoring it, I'm not." Tony rubs his back and Peter sighs for the nth time. 

"But my asthma's getting better." Peter says but now he notices how breathy his voice sounds. 

"Yed kid but not enough." Tony kisses his forehead.

"Inhaler please." He says and Peter pouts fishing his inhaler in his pocket. Taking few slow pumps until Natasha came into the back sear sandwiching him in between and Tony.

"Happy let's go." Natasha says fixing the seatbelt on Peter before the teen place his head on her shoulder. 

"Mom.. Do I really need a check up?" Peter pouts.

"I know you hate it but I won't settle down unless I got you checked out." Natasha shares a worried look with Tony who nods at her. Pulling Peter next to her so he can lay down his head over her shoulder. Natasha arms automatically wraps around him. Her hand pushing his hair away from his pale face. 

"Mom? Will you make me some chocolate pancakes when we get home?" Peter smiles even with the pale lips Natasha was relieve that Peter still has an appetite.

"Whatever you want hun but first checkup okay?"

"Dr. Cho is already in the Tower's medbay." Tony said and Natasha nods but she's quiet. Her eyes trained on Peter who's breathing is still a bit too shallow for their comfort.

"Happy faster." Tony frowns with worry, clenching his fists.

"On it boss."

  
When they got to the tower Peter felt too tired to even move. 

"Uncle Steve?" Peter held on when Steve carries him. Like he was 5 again. He felt so high up and protective arms kept him stable and safe. He can't feel it but they Steve was running. His hand secured over the back of his head. 

"I got you son. Hold on." 

"..'kay" Peter sighs nuzzling over Steve's shirt. His glasses fogs up when he breathes and his chest tightens.

"Friday report." Tony and Natasha are running now towards the medbay following Steve's long strides.

_"He's developing a fever at 101.5°. Symptoms of asthma attack showing. According to the scanners. He's infected with a strange poison."_

"Poison?"

_"On his left hand."_

"What?!" Steve place him down on the gurney and Natasha quickly grab his left hand finding the blue bandaid on it. Peeling it off, she curse at the sight of red a bit swollen skin under it. Two small holes of the spider bite were prominent. 

_"We need test to find out where it came from."_ Friday says alarmed. _"And fast."_

"малыш.. whe-where did you get this?" Natasha caress his pale cheeks and he leans over her palm.

"Spider.. it was a bioluminescent spider. It was glowing bright red and it suddenly bit me." 

_"Temperature up to 102°."_

"Out of the way. Stark, Romanov. We got this. Please step out for a moment." Helen with her medical team steps in the room.

"I need to stay!" Natasha yells out but Steve pulls her back.

"Let them do their work Nat. Let's go."

"No!"

"Bruce.. Bruce.. he'll know what to do." Tony brushes his shaking hand over his face, taking one last look of his son before sprinting out of the room.

"Friday contact Bruce and get him in here now. Upload all of Peter's test in my Lab's computer."

  
Bruce Banner, the hulk himself is one of Tony's college friends. He now works with them in the tower when Steve, Natasha and Clint helped him out into hiding. Tony gave him a spot in their team and now he's working as one of the scientist in the Stark's Industries.

"Radioactive?" Tony shakes as he looks to the monitors again. 

"Yes. The spider is radioactive. It's a genetically modified species of this so called mutated superspiders. The Oscorp Industries are known for testing animals and insects' genetics and enhancing their abilities. They alter their DNA's that changes their genetic makeup." 

"So.. my son.. my son w-what will happen to him?" Tony held onto the table afraid that he'll fall over. His legs are shaking and he can't even think straight now.

He allowed his son to go to the stupid field trip. Now his son is in the medbay. With a poisonous venom in his system.

It's my fault.. my fault.. I'm killing my own son..

"Tony.. calm down."

"No! How can I calm down Bruce?! I.. I fucking did this to him! I allowed him to go that field trip and now this fucking happened! W-what.. what can I do? I only know how to build things! I.. I can't save him. I can't save my own son and it's my fucking fault! I'm killing him.." 

"Tony! Tony calm down and breathe!" Bruce shakes him and he looks up. Noticing only now that he's on the floor gripping tightly on Bruce's lab coat.

"W-What is that?" Bruce looks up at what Tony is looking at. 

"His DNA is changing."

"What?"

"The spider's venom is infusing its own DNA within Peter's DNA." 

"What's gonna happen to my son?" 

"It.. it depends.. if his body can accept the change.. or not.. "

"You mean.. what.. then?"

"Tony.." 

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He slams his hands over the table before cursing loudly.

"Tony!" And storms out of the lab.

  
Tony feet stops. Not knowing where to go his own body takes him back to the medbay. Where his son is sleeping soundly. Quite peaceful even with the loud oxygen mask over his face. A fever patch stuck on his forehead, with thick blankets wrap around him. 

"Tony.. what.. what did you found out?" Natasha stands up from where she was seated.

"Bruce.. said this spider is changing his DNA. Infusing.. its own DNA with our son's.. and.. God I'm so sorry Nat. I did this. I allowed him to go to that fieldtrip. I shouldn't have allowed him.."

"Tony nobody wanted this." Tony turns towards Pepper who just came. Pulling him into her arms. 

"No one wanted this to happen. It's not your fault." Pepper rubs his back and looks at Natasha who's wiping her cheek.

"Tasha.. Peter's a strong kid. He'll make it no matter what. He can do this." Clint pulls her into his arms. Unsure of his own words. Tony couldn't do it anymore and he doesn't care even with the people in the room. He's crying from guilt, fear and anger of himself. 

"He's gonna be okay, hun. He'll be fine.." Pepper says against his ear, her own tears falling.

"M..Mom?" Natasha quickly pulls away from Clint to hover over her son.

"малыш.. you're okay.. you're okay sweetheart. I got you.." Natasha held his hand kissing his warm fingers. 

"We'll fix your right up." Peter nods and he tries to look around but even a little movement makes him dizzy.

"Dad?" He calls out. Tony who wipes his whole face and Pepper wiping his cheeks, kisses him before nodding. Urging him to approach his son.

"Hey.. bud." His voice breaks as he move to the other side of the bed. Holding Peter's other hand.

"Were you crying? Your eyes are red.." Peter looks at him with worry and Tony's eyes tears up again.

"Yes bud.. yes I was.. I am. I'm so sorry bambi.. I'm so sorry. I did this. I allowed you to go.. if I just allowed you to stay so we can celebrate your birthday properly.. now.. Now we can't even do that." 

"S'not your fault, Dad. I wanted to go.. remember I begged you to sign the permission slip?" Peter smiles as his Dad kiss his head then his hand.

"I'm okay.. I'll be better tonight and we'll have my birthday dinner with everyone and.." Peter stops wincing and all of them stood up alert.

"Doctor! Doctor Cho! Friday get Helen here now!"

"M-Mom.. Dad.. it.. h-hurts.." 

"I know hun. You're okay! Sweetheart.. No! No!! Peter!!!" Peter's eyes rolls back and his body starts shaking.

"He's having seizures, hold him down!" Dr. Cho and the nurses came running in. Natasha and Tony with the nurses and Clint held Peter's body still on the bed as he shakes and his body went rigid.

"Son! Son!! No... Please God no!!" Tony curses again burying his face over his son's rigid stomach. Holding his body down on the bed until the shaking slowly stops. He's sobbing. His cries as loud as Natasha's. They both step back shaking on their own falling on the floor as the Doctors and nurses hover over Peter's now still form.

"Let's go out for awhile Nat.. c'mon. I got you." Steve pulls Natasha up and they step out.

"Steve.. I can't lose him. I will never make it without him. I can't! I just can't!" Steve cups both sides of her face and her tear filled greens stares back at him. Emotions all out in display. Natasha who almost never displays her emotions out to anyone is transparent right now. She can't even hide her fear when it involves her son. Steve knows it. He knows her well enough. Her only weakness is her son.

"Calm down.. he's gonna be okay Nat. Peter is not that weak. He'll be okay.. He'll be okay.." Steve repeats his words like a mantra against Natasha's ears until she calms down. 

"Tony! Tony! Good news! He's accepting it! He's accepting the DNA!" Bruce was running with a starkpad on hand.

Tony who's still shaking approach him and taps on the starkpad until the virtual monitor pops out. Peter's DNA in full display as the Spider's DNA infusing fully with Peter's. 

"So.. my son will be okay?" 

"We just need to stabilize him. His body is accepting the change but it's taking its toll on his health. He needs all the support he can get. I'll report to Helen so we can work on some medication to help him out." 

"Thank you Bruce.."

"I did nothing yet, Tony. It's all your son. He's a strong little man like his parents." Bruce says and Natasha takes a steady breath in, Steve kissing her head.

"He'll be okay now, Nat." She nods but she can't calm herself down even with that.

"Nat.. you can do this. For Peter okay? For Peter." Steve says pulling her into a hug once more.

"Let's go back in?" Steve asks and Natasha nods against his shoulder.

"You can do this." Natasha wipes her face and fixes her hair. Walking with shaky legs she and with Steve's help. They all went back inside. 

  
That night only an hours left to celebrate Peter's birthday. He wakes up to a 103° fever that never went down.

"малыш... How do you feel?" Natasha's eyes were swollen but she's smiling at her son. Thankful that he's finally open those browns that she misses so much.

"Is my.. birthday over? I.. I haven't blown my candles yet." Peter mutters out his oxygen mask fogging as he speaks.

"Do you want me to get your cake?" Tony's voice. He blinks but he can't focus his eyes yet.

"Dad?"

"Yes bud?" A sniffle.. he smiles at both hands threading in his curls.

"Can we have my birthday party here instead?" 

"Sure buddy.. your wish is our command." Tony whispers kissing his hand and fingers. His energetic boy looks like he's hurting from just speaking. Tony couldn't even look at him properly afraid that this image of his son will be engraved in his mind forever. 

"Friday tell Steve and the others to get the cake and balloons here."

"Thank you Mom.. Dad. Love you guys." Natasha wipes her cheeks again. Trying to hold in her tears as she leans in over her son. Kissing his head. Natasha is beyond scared. She feels like she'll pass out any moment but she had to pull herself together for her son.

"I love you too малыш.. so much." More than I love myself.. so please.. please детка.. Natasha begs trying to hold back the sob burning in her throat. She can't do anything and that's what hurts the most.

"Hey squirt.. how are ya?" Clint was the one holding the cake while Steve and Pepper carries the gifts and balloons.

"Good.." Peter's voice was so soft that you'll miss it if not for the complete silence of the room. 

"Okay then.." Clint fish his lighter in his pocket and lights up the candle. Natasha was the first one to sing and everybody else followed. Singing happy birthday to Peter who's sitting up with Tony and Natasha's help.

"Happy birthday детка.. make a wish.." She kisses his temple and watch him as he place his hand together, closing his eyes tight. They all pause for awhile wiping occasional tears that falls. When Peter finally blows the candle they all cheer, wishing him a happy birthday. Peter didn't get to taste his cake yet but they promise to not eat it until he's strong enough so they can eat it all together tomorrow.

"малыш.. you won't leave me right?" Natasha got to be alone with Peter when Pepper practically drag Tony out of the room just to feed him something. It's the middle of the night and Peter's temperature stayed high. The constant fight to accept the change happening in his body is making the teen weaker by the minute. 

  
Every shallow breath he makes was like knife stabbing Natasha one by one. The oxygen and the monitors were ringing in Natasha's ears. She wanted to pull all the wires attached to her boy but she can't. It might be all over.

If Peter's gone.. what will Natasha do?

She will never survive it. She knows it. 

Everyone knows it.

"M.. Mom.." Natasha sucks in a shaky breath as her tears fall none stop dripping over her son's pale cheeks.

"малыш.. p-please.. please don't leave me. I won't.. I can't do this without you. You're my life sweetheart.. if you'll leave me like this.. you'll be taking me with you.. please.. p-please don't.." Peter takes another shallow breath in and Natasha's eyes widen as Peter's eyes once again rolls back and his body began to shake once more.

"No!! Peter!! малыш!!! жизнь моя!! Nononono!!" 

"Another seizure! Hold him down!" Natasha can't even hear anymore. She can't see anyone but her son writhing on the bed with her shaking hands holding him down. 

"Nat! We got him, we got him!" Tony, Steve and Clint held him down on the bed until the shaking subsides with Natasha being pulled back by Steve while Clint pulls Tony back.

A constant ringing in their ears was like attached to Natasha and Tony's own life support.

"Cardiac arrest!" 

"No.." Like Natasha and Tony's breath were getting pulled out of their lungs. Hearts hammering down over tight chests. 

They all felt like they were bathed in ice cold water the the screams didn't sound so loud anymore through deafening ears. 

Natasha screams on top of her lungs pulling away from Steve but the man held her still before she could even reach out. Helen was shocking her baby. Her child... Her child she never thought she was capable of having. 

Her miracle. Is being taken away from her. 

Now she's dying with him. 

"He just turn 14.. he's too young.. you can't take him from me.. you can't!!! No please!!! No Steve!! They can't take him from me, they can't!! they can't!!!" Steve pulls her in her arms and his own tears fell. The kid he help raise.. that boy with a heart that's too pure for this world.. just stop beating.

  
"No.. No.. Not my kid... NO! PETER!!!!" Tony sobs trying to pry away from Clint.

"They got him Tony! They got him!" Clint yells and the moment he did Peter's heart monitor beeps loud enough for everyone to sob over the sound.

"We got him back.." Dr. Cho declared and Natasha broke down. Sobbing loudly against Steve's chest.

"Shh.. he'll be okay.. we got him back.. shh.." Steve tries to calm her down but even he himself is trembling. 

Fear of losing not only his nephew but also his bestfriend. He knows Natasha will never survive if Peter let goes..

"малыш... My малыш.."

"He's alive Nat.. he's okay.. he's okay.. he's alive " Steve couldn't think of anymore to say but that. Trying to convince her and his own. Saying it loud enough for all the people in the room to hear.

That night was long.. too long..

They wished it to be over. To get their bundle of joy back.

They stayed in Peter's room. Sleeping in couches and right on chairs sitting next to the bed as close as possible. The moment everyone take a shut eye. It was at the break of dawn. 

And Peter finally wakes up.

Blinking slowly he looks around the room. His mom sleeping with her head down on the bed. Her hand loosely holding his hand. He looks to the other side and saw Tony asleep as well on a rather uncomfortable position on the chair next to his bed.

He wanted to wake them up but they looked like they were dead tired. Shrugging he slowly got up, grabbing his glasses only to blink at the blurred lenses. He wiped it clean and puts it on. Confused on why his own sight is much clearer without it. He places it back on the bedside table. Feeling his stomach rumble. He carefully got up. Figuring out how to detach the IV line. He gets out of bed careful not to wake his parents and his uncles. He got out of the room and walk casually into the kitchen to grab his cake from the fridge. 

"I get to finally eat you." Peter cheers grabbing a knife to cut one piece for himself. Digging in the chocolate cake and royal icing. His stomach rumbles louder and he looks around the fridge for more food when he hears a loud scrambling of feet running down the hall towards the kitchen.

"малыш?!" Peter jumps startled at the loud voice of his Mom. 

Mom?

"Mom!" Peter quickly runs towards her and she squeezes him tight.

"You're up?! Why're you up?! Oh God.. W-What.." 

"I got hungry.. oops.. I got icing on your shirt--and you're now crying. Mom? Mom?! You're crushing my ribs." Natasha is not just crying she's sobbing for the nth time. 

"You're okay? You're okay?!" Natasha ask and asks and Peter just nods confused and looking over her shoulder to see Tony launching himself into the hug.

"Son.. son.. bambi.." 

Then Pepper and then came Steve and Clint.

"Okay-okay! Guys! Guys! I'm suffocating!" Peter gasp out when all of them pull away to just check on him once more.

"Um.. I can't really remember what happened but.. I'm really really hungry." Peter nuzzles over Natasha's shoulder and she rubs his back nodding and kissing his cheek and forehead and then his cheeks again.

"O-okay, alright.. any requests?" She wipes her cheeks but her tears just kept on coming and Peter thinks.

"My choco pancakes!" Peter grins and Natasha kisses his forehead again. Handing him to Tony who pulls him on the couch.

"Friday call Dr. Cho here." He says checking on Peter onCe again.

"But I feel fine Dad. Feeling a bit weird.. but fine.." Tony cups his cheeks. He's not pale anymore. His skin looks even healthier than before. His lips gain back its pink hue and he seems energetic. Tony could pinch himself. 

"I'm not dreaming right? You're okay bud? Do you really feel okay?" Tony asks again checking him over and over again until Dr. Cho came and almost have a heart attack seeing his patient who just had a cardiac arrest 5 hours ago looking like he was never sent to the medbay.

Natasha place a 5 layer chocolate pancakes mix with honey syrup in front of Peter who started devouring it.

"Eat slowly." Natasha stayed next to Peter staring at him kissing his head every minute until Peter pouts wanting to eat his pancakes in peace not knowing that Natasha needed him close enough to tell herself that she's not dreaming.

"How? What really happen?" Steve asks as the Dr. Cho take out the IV needle still stuck in Peter's hand. 

"It's this. Look." She wipes over the blood on his hand with the visible wound. She wipes again and the wound heals. Wiping one last time and the needle wound was no where to be found. 

"H-How?!" Clint checks on Peter's hand and Peter looks at his own hand.

"That's so cool!" He squeals but the adults in the room just got even more worried.

"I gain super healing powers. Someone poke me again and let's see how fast I can heal-" 

"NO!" Everyone yells out in unison and he jumps.

"Ouch, no need to scream." Peter then focuses on eating his chocolate pancakes again and let the adults figure out what's happening to him and his body.

"We're done analysing his DNA. The spider's DNA completely infused into his own. Symptoms will show within 24 hours. His healing ability is the first symptom." Dr. Cho said and Tony bites his nails.

"You mean.. there's more?" He says voice shaking with worry.

"Yes. We don't know what this genetically modified species did to his DNA. We can conclude he's as enhanced as Steve Rogers here." She says and Peter cheers.

"I'm gonna be Captain America?!" Peter almost squeals.

"Hush kid." Tony is not having it.

"But Dad, that'll be sooo cool!" 

"Kid, eat your pancakes or I'll ask DUM-E to throw it out." Peter pouts eating again. 

"You mean like me? He can't.. he.. he's just a kid.. how can his body take all this enhancements?" Steve asks quietly. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's why his body.. almost gave up." Helen says carefully almost silencing the whole room with only Peter's chewing to be heard. 

"Mom? Can I have some milk too please?" Peter not taking the gravity of the situation just wanted to eat.   
Natasha then snaps out of her trance. Moving quickly towards the fridge to hand a glass and the milk carton to Peter.

"Thank you." She smiles wiping a chocolate stain on his lips and chin.

"He'll.. be okay right?" Pepper asks this time when all of them couldn't. 

"We'll make more tests. We'll tell you about the developments. Bruce can help me out?" Dr. Chonsays and Bruce quickly nods.

"I'll help out Tony. Don't worry too much. Looking at him now. It doesn't look like it'll get any worst than last night." Bruce says tapping his shoulder. 

Tony looks at his kid then back at Bruce and Cho.

"Please tell me any updates." 

"Mom, Dad.. I don't want to go back to the medbay. It smells weird there." 

"You need to go back kid. We're not sure what and when will this symptoms show up."

"But I feel awesome! Plus there's something weird that happened with my eyesight." Peter points out and Dr. Cho quickly grab her small flashlight.

"What happened?" Natasha asks but Cho's already checking his eyes.

"Nothing looks unusual."

"No, it's just I don't need glasses anymore. Everything looks so clear. Clearer than me wearing glasses before." 

"Is this one of the symptoms?" Tony asks and Dr. Cho looks at Bruce and he nods.

"Tony.. Natasha.. I think we need to get a closer look at him." Bruce says and Natasha looks at them then at Tony who shares the same concerns.

"Cool.." Peter vibrates with excitement.

"Are we gonna test out my superpowers?!" Peter beams and everyone sighs loudly. 

_Should they really be worried?_


	8. Testing limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something in mind for the next chapter. I wanted to put it out now but it's too long and I'm still trying to figure out how to write it down.. but anyway I guess my writer's block is gone~
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

"What did you found out?" Natasha had to make sure Peter was sleeping in his room with Friday watching him so she can go in the living room to discuss Peter's condition. 

While Tony can't even stay still, phasing around the living area, even biting on his nails. 

"His senses are getting triggered with the mutation." Dr. Cho says showing the virtual monitors in the middle of the room.

"Senses?" Clint asks.

"Yes, sense of sight, hearing, smell, touch and might be even taste. First was his sight. He doesn't need glasses anymore because his sight is much better than an average human. Probably better than an eagle. His hearing is probably next, scent and then touch. It'll be all too much for him." Bruce says then he looks up at Tony.

"I'll can make something to regulate his hearing if it goes haywire a-and his eyes. If it gets too sensitive my glasses can regulate brightness and Friday can monitor the lights. His sense of touch.. I.."

"Sense of touch, he just needs someone to make him feel comfortable and I think he'll be okay. For his sense of smell it won't probably be that severe as the rest but we might as well turn on the air purifiers on max if it does happen." Dr. Cho replies easing Tony's worry while Natasha on the other hand just sits down and listens. Steve sitting next to her holding her hand, giving her that reassurance she needs.

"He'll be okay." Steve says softly against her ear and she just takes a deep breath in squeezing on Steve's hand.

Tony, Bruce and Helen pulled out another all nighter creating devices Peter needs just in case his senses dials up to eleven.

Which didn't take long..

"M-Mom? Dad? Ow.. what the heck is happening?" Peter flinch when he hears sirens and turns to the window and hears the baker from down the street and the dogs in the park. He hears voices from all over the tower. Sounds of machines whirling, ticking and even DUM-E's weird mechanical sounds. Even his own breathing and heartbeat was too loud. The padding of shoes on the floor getting closer to his room was like drums right next to his ears. 

"..'hurts.."

Peter covers his ears, curling up into a ball on the bed.

"Shh.. Friday soundproof Peter's room now." Peter flinches at his Dad's voice even when he's already speaking softly. 

Natasha gestures for him not to speak yet and places the sound cancelling earbuds on him. Peter visually relaxes, adjusting to the device.

"Better?" Natasha whispers but Peter still hears her loudly letting the device tone her voice down.

"W-What's happening to me?" Natasha pulls him in her arms. 

"You're gonna be okay. It's your senses enhancements because of the spider DNA. You'll adjust to it. Give it time." Tony says but the shaking of his voice was noticeable.

"I also made one that looks like your regular headphones. You can even play music while the sound cancelling is still on work. You can use them in school if you know.. everything gets too overwhelming." Tony hands him a box and Peter wasn't excited about the new high tech headphones.

"It'll be okay малыш.. we'll always be right here. We'll help you get through this." Peter nods against her shoulder and held out his hand so Tony can hold it.

"We got you bud. Always." Tony gave him a reassuring smile and he nods again.

Peter's hearing took awhile to settle down but just as it was about to his eyes started hurting from too much light that Tony had to dim the lights in his room. 

"Will he really adapt to this?" Tony who's now awake for 35 hours just got back in the lab with Bruce and Helen.

"Give him time Tony." Bruce says patting his shoulder.

"I'm just worried this might be a permanent thing." Tony brushes his hair back his cold fingers massaging his temple from the migraine that he's currently developing.

"The enhancements might be permanent but the side effects will go away. As you observed with his hearing." Helen says handing him a glass of sparkling water.

"You need rest. Take that and we'll take care of everything."

"What's this?" Tony asks eyeing the liquid.

"It'll help with your migraine. If you'll just worry about it and not sleep. You'll just end up being my 2nd patient." Tony rolls his eyes drinking the glass.

"I'll say this again Tony. Don't worry. His health is off the charts. Its just his senses needs to adapt. He'll have control over it soon." Bruce reassures him again.

"Thank you.."

Tony checks on Peter again before Natasha texted Pepper to take him and let him sleep. Pepper even had to ask help from Steve to drag him back to bed. The moment Tony lays down he passed out. Exhaustion taking a toll of his body and it shuts down with additional help from Dr. Cho's medicine.

  
"Thank you Steve." Pepper says pulling Tony's shoes off.

"No problem. I know how he worries. He won't stop until he's sure Peter's safe and well." 

"Well you too. Those are not casual clothes." Pepper eyes Steve's clothes and he stood tall.

"Clint and I have a mission to go to." Steve says sounding way to serious. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do believe its about Oscorp?" Pepper smirks while Steve was silent.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. Take all the information we can get to help the little squirt. Probably take the whole place down on the process." Clint shows up smirking as he place bow and arrows on his back.

"It'll be dangerous." Pepper points out.

"We are not alone. SHIELD agents are with us. Some military agents as well together with Rhodes." Steve says and Pepper shakes her head in disbelief. Of course Rhodey will be there as well.

"Of course.. be careful. Natasha and Tony knows about this?" 

"Natasha wanted to come but we all know she can't. Tony on the other hand.. knows." Steve says smiling a bit.

"He wanted to join but we forbid him. We all know he might blow off the place. He knows it that he might not control himself. Plus Ironman destroying Oscorp will be a media frenzy." Pepper nods. Knowing Tony he might bomb the whole place before the mission even starts.

"We'll take our leave then. Please watch over them for us." Clint says and Pepper nods again before hugging them.

"Be careful."

"We will." 

  
Clint and Steve together with the rest of SHIELD were able to get the files about the superspiders. What they found out is that the mutation is irreversible. Once the spiders DNA changes it will never change back. The spiders were also experimented using gamma radiation and some DNA from other species. All of those now in one boy's body.

Peter Aldrik Romanov Stark.

  
"Hey Mom? Do I look like Dad?" Peter's light sensitive glasses looks like Tony's which whom just got to the kitchen after being knock out from Helen's super drowsy migraine medicine. 

"I don't know hun. Why don't you put this on and let's see." Natasha helps him wear one of Tony's old suit and he eagerly wears it and then flattening his curls, pushing 'em away from.his forehead.

"Now?" 

"Let's compare?" Natasha turns to Tony who got startled when she already knows he's there. You can never hide from her huh?

"Oh hi there mini me." Tony walks in grabbing one pair of sunglasses from the table and one of his suit jacket on the couch.

"Someone dig through my closet." Peter snickers standing next to his Dad.

"Oh wow, what's going on here? There are suddenly two Tony's." Pepper then quickly grabs the instant camera.

"May I?" Pepper asks and Tony quickly wraps one arm around his son's shoulder pulling him to his side.

"With pleasure." Natasha with her own camera phone out, started taking pictures with Pepper who quickly printed 10 films in less than a minute.

"You two really are two peas in a pod." Pepper examines the printed polaroids and handed 5 to Natasha with Peter snatching one and quickly placing it in his wallet. Tony grabs one from Pepper staring at it fondly before keeping one as well. 

"But I got my Mom's lips and chin according to my uncles. Mom and I have the same smile too." Peter quickly sits next to Natasha. Taking off Tony's glasses.

"May I?" Pepper who's refilling the Instant camera smiles at them. 

"Okay детка, let's see. Smile!" Natasha says and they both grin as wide as they can. The flash of the camera from Pepper made Peter flinch but his eyes adjusted quickly.

"Dad take our picture. I'll make it my wallpaper." Peter hands his phone to Tony.

"I'll do it. Go squeeze in. I'll put this in the scrapbook." Pepper says taking Peter's phone from Tony.

"You sure hun?" Pepper smiles at him knowing his concern.

"Thanks Pep." Tony quickly sits down sandwiching their son. Both their arms around and squeezing the boy in between them.

"Okay 1, 2 , 3 say cheese!" 

"Cheese!!" Peter burst out laughing when Tony pokes his side and all of them laughs out. Pepper taking pictures from both the instant camera and Peter's phone.

"Aunt Pepper let's take a selfie with you please?" Peter's request made Pepper's heart swell with warmth. Peter including her in the family pictures almost made her want to cry.

"Sure sweetie." She turns the camera around and takes loads of picture.

Some polaroid films already stuck on the refrigerator door and each one of them have one or two films in their wallets.

Peter finally got through the 24 hour side effects of his DNA mutation and he's got his full energy back. 

In fact..

"Son, slow down!" Steve runs after Peter who's jogging too fast around the huge gym in the tower.

"Someone's on par with the Cap now huh?" Bruce says taking down notes of Peter's speed and his burn out. Which he looks like he doesn't have. 20 laps down and he's still energetic.

"So how long is his leave on school?" Natasha who also have eyes on her son, looks at Tony who's looking worried even with his son's good health.

"I talked with the principal and I told him he's still sick with a flu. He'll go back next Monday." 

"Okay.. that's enough time to figure out what to do with this." Tony gestures and he jumps out of his seat so did Natasha when Peter suddenly runs not on the track but on the walls.

"Oh..? Mom! Dad! Look!" Peter who's still running on the walls laughs out loud as he tries to crawl to the ceiling this time. Kicking off his shoes his sock covered foot sticks on the wall better. He runs again and now he's stuck on the ceiling. Standing upsidedown looking at everyone who's frantically screaming at him to go down.

"Peter get down from there now!!!" Everyone yells and he still finds it cool. 

"Mom look my foot is stuck! My hands are sticky too!" Peter tries it out with only his hands and he sticks with only one hand flat on the ceiling. 

"THIS IS _SOOO_ COOL!!!" He squeals but Natasha is not having it. 

"Peter Aldrik Romanov Stark!!! Go down from there now or else! I'll give you 5 seconds!! 5!! 4!!" Peter swallows the lump in his throat and his hands quickly unsticks.

"Oopps!!" He shuts his eyes tight as he falls down from the high ceiling with Steve quickly jumping to catch him. 

"Peter!!!" Everyone screams and waited for the accident to happen.

"Gotcha!" But Steve was fast enough to catch him.

"малыш!!" 

"Bruce what the hell just happened?!" Tony quickly checks on his son.

"I'm okay Mom, Dad. I swear!" Peter says but Natasha and Tony are still checking on him.

"Abilities of a spider. He's sticky." Bruce says in awe grabbing Peter's hand examining his skin. 

"I need to check this under the microscope." Bruce says amazed at their discovery.

"This is _so_ cool.." 

"No its not! Not when its gonna give us a heart attack kid!" Tony voice came out loud and shaky but Peter still finds it amazing.

"But Dad.."

"No buts! Na-ah mister. No sticking on walls, ceilings not even anywhere!" Tony who's still trying to go down from his adrenaline is out of breath. Like he's the one running around instead of his son. 

"Calm down first, Tony." Steve says patting his shoulder.

"So what is this? Is this still part of the spider DNA?" Natasha asks cupping her son's cheek.

"Yes he's developing traits of a spider."

"Wait.. traits of a spider?? So.. so will I grow eight arms?!" Peter squeals excitement in his voice while Tony on the other hand pales.

"O-okay Tony.. breathe!" Bruce panics when Tony suddenly looks blue. Steve quickly aiding him instead of Peter.

"Tony! Tony breathe!" 

"Dad?!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." 

"Tony!"

"Dad!" 

* * *

  
"Dad, there're no extra limbs. Dr. Banner said that the possibility of having extra limbs is next to zero." Peter who's handing a glass of water to his Dad who's still pale after throwing up all of what's left of his dinner last night. 

Tony drinks the whole glass placing it down on the coffee table to check on Peter's sides and back. Just double checking.. or triple checking if there are no limbs growing out of his son's flesh.

"See?" Tony sighs relieve. Color flooding back on his face.

Then Bruce came back from the lab.

"Tony look at this image. There's like microscopic spider's hair on his skin. That's why he's sticking through walls." Bruce says projecting the images from his Stark pad.

"Whoa..." Peter looks at his fingers trying to see those but he can only feel his sticky skin.

"Will that affect him in any way?" Natasha asks taking her son's hand. Even her own hand sticks on his skin. 

"If he can learn how to control being sticky then it won't be a problem."

"How?" Peter asks.

"We'll figure it out. It's probably connected to your nerve cells as well. So try to think really hard.. being sticky and not sticking." Peter tries. Closing his eyes and focusing hard.

"Sticky.. _not_ sticky.." Natasha was able to pull her hand off his and Peter smiles in awe.

"Whoa.. _So_ cool..." He's amaze but the adults in the room were not enjoying this one bit.

* * *

  
"Hey Dad? I have this idea about making a spider silk. Dr. Banner gave me an idea about the chemical composition of spider's web." 

"Wanna go make them?" 

"Will you help me?"

"Spider silk? Okay.. Let's go to the lab?" Tony knows he can't reverse this. So why not support his son through it? If he can't beat it he'll protect his son with the only means he knows how. 

With his inventions.

"Yes! Thanks Dad!" Peter grabs his Dad's hand pulling him with him.

"Okay slow down buddy." 

"C'mon Dad! Hurry!" Seeing his son healthy and still smiling even with all of this is much more important.

* * *

  
"Ready kiddo?" Tony's robotic Ironman voice is loud and clear in Peter's enhanced hearing. Peter presses his watch, tapping his wrist together activating the web shooters on both his wrists.

"Yep! Tensile strength test coming up!" Peter shoots over to the next building near the Avengers tower. 

"You ready Dad?" 

"Your Mom will probably kill me but yep! Go at it bud!" Peter grins and he takes a deep breath in and jumps from the landing pad of the Avengers to the nearest building.

"Whoooooo!!! Dad this is sooooo awesome!!!" Peter swings in full force his adrenaline up and filling up his whole body. 

He shoots again and swings to another building, landing over a rooftop he runs fast shoots his web again and jumps.

"Pete! Watch out!" Tony warns but its too late for Peter to see the billboard right in front of him. The hairs behind his neck and on his arms stood and he felt a strong sense of danger.

"Oh no!" He braises for impact, closing his eyes but instead of hitting the billboard poster Ironman caught him and he blinks looking at his Dad's Ironman helmet.

"Gotcha!"

"Whew.. that's close."

"We got to work on your projectile aim, kid."

"Maybe we should make something that'll help me with that? Can you lend me an ironman suit, Dad?"

"No can do. We should make your own suit instead."

_With loads of safety protocols!_ He thinks as he flies back towards the tower.

"Really?! That'll be so awesome!" 

"Anthony Edward Stark what the hell are you doing letting my son jump off buildings?!!" Natasha was already waiting by the landing pad, red and in raged.

"We'll make it if your mom lets me live through this." Tony swallows the dry air in his throat chuckling nervously.


	9. Switched

**Switched**

* * *

  
"What the hell are you both thinking?!" Natasha is beyond angry.

"Na-Nat this is not what you think it is." Tony and Peter had to sit down on the couch looking down at the floor defeated while Natasha's standing tall with arms crossed in front of them. 

"I know what I saw and what Friday showed me!" Peter flinch and Natasha rubs her temple.

"You know this is a stupid move right?" Natasha had to reign in her emotions. It's always easy for her to hide them but when it comes with Peter it'll be the opposite. It's completely impossible to do that. 

"Dad was just trying to help me with the web shooters.."

"What web shooters?"

"It's the spider silk that I made with Dad." 

"You're tolerating this, Tony? Really?" Natasha is still standing tall arms crossed and this will be the first time Natasha got mad at Peter.

"Natasha this is for his protection. I'm not tolerating it. I'm supporting him."

"Do not make him into one of us! He's just a boy Stark. He's barely even 14 and yet all of this is happening while you're turning him into one of us!" Peter sniffles and Natasha breath caught in her throat but she can't stop.

"Nat, I swear this is for his own good. We can't reverse this. We have to deal with it sooner or later. I'm not waiting for him to lose control or someone takes advantage of his enhancements or whatever without him knowing how to save himself!" Tony stands and Natasha is unmoving.

"You don't know that. I spent all my life trying to take him away from this part of my life Stark. I can't and I will never accept him becoming one of us!"

"It's in his blood Nat! Literally in his DNA! As much as we want to avoid it, this already happened! It's my fault he became enhanced and I'm trying my best her--"

"Please stop fighting!" Peter yells out in the middle of a sob. His hands continuously rubbing the tears off his eyes. A bad habit he always does.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry.. please stop fighting.."

"малыш.." Peter push Natasha's hand away when she tries to reach for him.

"Mom.. I'm not a baby anymore.. please stop treating me like I can't even walk on my own! I hate it! I hate that you and Dad had to fight because of me. Neither Dad or I didn't wish for this to happen to me.. I'm sorry that I'm already like this.. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble"

"No.. hun.. That's--" Natasha tries to pull him for a hug but Peter brushes her hands off and runs towards his room.

Jumping onto his bed, Peter sobs on his pillow.

"Friday activate base lockdown." Peter says muffled into his pillow. "Code 0827 under Peter Aldrik" 

"_Lockdown activated_." Friday locks his doors shut with a protocol he made back when he was playing around with Friday's program.

Then he lets the dam go. Like how he's always been. How he cries loud enough to hurt his own ears. He sob loudly. Trying to silence his sobs on his pillow but even his pillow can't silence his cries.

  
"малыш?" Someone knocks on his door and he already knows who even without the familiar endearment. 

"Go away!" His trembling voice breaks. 

"Sweetheart please open the door. Let's talk."

"No!! Go away! Leave me alone!" Peter wheeze out and he's already hiccuping from crying so much. His eyes red from crying and rubbing and his cheeks flush with tears.

  
"Friday update." Tony's there as well. Peter can still hear them with his enhanced hearing. He can't help it as well. 

"_He seems to be developing asthma symptoms_." Both adults looks at each other eyes wide with worry.

"Oh fuck it open the door, Stark. Now!" 

"Friday unlock the door!" 

"_Access denied_."

"What do you mean access denied?!" 

"_Base lockdown protocol is in full operation_."

"What lockdown?!" 

"What is it talking about, Stark? What can't you open the damn door?!" Natasha's voice is raising. Panic is rising through her body.

"Peter altered her program. Friday override!" Tony curse and curse under his breath still knocking on the door.

"_Hello this is Peter Aldrik! We are now on base lockdown mode. If you want to come in my base you have to input the password. Bye~_" Peter's voice recording was played. 

"What the hell kid?! I can't believe he really hacked Friday." Tony groans out grabbing his starkpad to open Friday's program but Natasha stops him.

"Password under Peter Aldrik Romanov Stark. Code in 0827." Natasha says confidently. Knowing her son fully well.

"_You figured out my base password. Welcome to my fortress!_" Another one of Peter's voice recording plays.

"Same password everytime, hun." Natasha says pulling the door open and Tony sighs with relief as they got in his room. 

"малыш! Peter? W-Where?" Natasha looks at the bed but.. no one was there and only a tear stained pillow on it and messy covers.

"What? F-Friday where's my kid?!" 

"It.. boss it seems like he suddenly disappeared."

"W-What do you mean disappeared?!" Natasha yells out. Her voice trembling more. 

Then suddenly a bright yellow light sparks and just blew up in the room together with a loud crash. 

"Woah! Ouch! Ow!!" Red and Blue just flew out from the light and just crash into the closet.

"What the fuck is that?!" Tony who's already calling his suit on was ready to attack. Natasha on the other hand already has a gun in her hand, pointing at the closet.

"Dr. Strange, you could've given me a better landing sir!" A red and blue guy on a skin tight suit came out from the closet and Tony was already in his suit his blasters pointing at the guy.

"Oh ow.." the suited guy crack his back and neck.

"Mr. Stark! Oh hey you're he--yikes!" And jumps out only to dodge the lasers from ironman's blasters. 

"Wait Tony! Stop! T-that voice.." Natasha quickly says.

"What the-? Mr. Stark?" 

"You! Who are you?! Where is my kid?!" But still Tony is aiming a shot at him only for the guy to stand up.

"H-Hey, we're team mates here. It's me! You recruited me remember? I'm practically the kid! Oh man what did Dr. Strange do?" The guy in the suit stood up his hands up in surrender.

"Take off the mask." Natasha says.

"Not you too Ms. Blackwidow?" 

"Just take off the mask!" Natasha eyes were already full of tears.

"Introduce yourself and take off the damn mask!" She almost screams and the guy backs away.

"Whoa.. okay.. okay. It's me remember? Peter Parker? Spiderman? Does that ring a bell or did the aliens zap all your memories off?" The guy takes off his mask to show the brown curls they all are familiar with.

"Man.. what's happening here?" 

"No.." Natasha drops her gun shaking. While Tony steps out of his suit.

"Pete?" 

"Yes, Mr. Stark. It's me! I keep telling you that.." 

"No! Stop calling me that!"

"W-What? O-okay Sir.. but it's not the time for that. I need to go back in the ship and save the others!" This Peter.. This Peter on this red and blue suit doesn't seem like their Peter at all.

"малыш?" Natasha covers her mouth and she looks around and then at this kid standing on a strange skin tight suit in the middle of his son's room. She knows her son. Every single thing about him. 

"Oh.. Ms. Black widow Ma'am? W-What are you doing?" Natasha approach him to cup both sides of his face. Taking a better look like she always does at Peter. Finding a bruised lip chin and eyebrow. The same eyes.. the same face. But this kid.. 

"You.. W-Who are you and where is my son?!" Natasha quickly tackles him over the ground pointing the gun over his head. 

"Oh _shit_.. not again." Peter wince eyeing Ironman's blasters and Natasha's gun. Then Peter finally gets it. He spins around almost pushing Natasha but she already locked his arm behind his back.

"W-Wait, what son?!" 

* * *

  
"Where's the kid Strange!" Ironman landed hard infront on the landing pad of the Quinjet.

"They got him on that ship. I tried to rescue him by opening a portal but those ET folks did something with my spell. The kid disappeared." Tony quickly got out of his suit to grab the Doctor's collar.

"What do you mean disappeared?! Where the hell is my kid?!" Tony growls and Steve had to pull him away.

"Calm down Tony!" 

"How the _fuck_ do you think I can do that when this wizard just made _my_ kid disappeared!" Tony yells out his face red and breathing hard.

"I can still get him back. I just have to figure ou-" Strange was cut off by the Natasha's voice.

"Calm down, Stark. I got him." Natasha's voice played in the speaker monitors.

"Nat?" Tony calls out and her face pops out of the virtual monitors.

"I saw him. They got him on one prison cell here. Though.. he's not wearing his suit." Natasha says quietly looking over something. 

"Those God damn aliens must've taken his suit off." Tony jumps in his suit again.

"Where to Nat?" 

"Just wait for my signal and then go with the original plan. I'll get your kid and you and Steve take care of this ship." 

"Got it." Steve and Tony says in unison.

"Can you do your job this time wizard? Open the damn portal so we can kick this aliens out of earth!" Tony says before blasting off with Captain America.

  
"Mom?" Peter wokes up disoriented. His head hurts and his ears are buzzing. 

"Dad? W-Where am I?" He looks around getting up to his shaking legs. What? What happened to me? He feels so dizzy and his vision even blurs a bit as he regains his composure.

"A prison?" He then jumps as one ugly creature hits the metal bars. He screams out.

"Ahh!! W-What the heck! Someone help me!" He scrambles out to the far corner of the tiny cell when he hears a loud shot of laser beam. He closed his eyes tight and covers his ears as he sat down in fetal position. 

Then he hears the bars opening, looking up to see a red and black figure.

"Hey spiderkid. Let's go." That voice. Peter looks up only to whimper jumping to that familiar figure. 

"Mom!" He hugs her and she froze. Arms up as she eyes the boy hugging her.

He's definitely Peter. A bit shorter and smaller.. she panics but didn't let it show like she always does. She pulls the kid off her and he looks up at her with big brown teary eyes.

"Mom where are we? How did I get here? I-I was just in my room.. W-What are those thing! It just attacked me!" The kid is shaking.. this kid..

"Peter?" She calls but she already knew.. this Peter is not.. _their_ Peter.

"Hello Nat! Speak Nat! We don't have time! Did you get him?" Tony's voice came out form her earpiece and Peter hears his voice. His enhanced hearing allowing him to voice him out.

"Dad! Is he helping us out of here?" Natasha curse under her breath.

"No fucking way.." 

"Mom?" She curse again. Pressing her earpiece. 

"Tony we have a bit of a situation! Give me 1 minute and push this spaceship out of here now!" Natasha grabs the kid dragging him with her.

"Hold on okay?" 

"W-Where are we going?!" 

"If I say jump, we jump." She held his hand pulling him towards the opening she made to get in the ship.

"Hold on!" 

"What?!" 

"Tony! Steve! Now!" She says then she eyed Peter. Pulling him next to her. 

"Jump!" Peter screams out and felt like falling for so long before landing on water. Strong arms pulling him up to the surface.

"I got you!" 

And then everything fades to black again. 


	10. I'm Your Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's quite long.. and it also took long! Sorry but I'm still preoccupied. :)
> 
> Here you go~

**I'm your kid**

* * *

  
"Okay please don't kill me! Anyway if you don't Mr. Stark or May will probably would when I come back. Though I don't know how to do that! What even is going on here?" Peter who's still in his spidersuit is now seated at the living area with Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Clint eyeing him. 

"He does look so much like Peter though." Clint says.

"Because I am Peter!" The kid pouts. "Well.. not exactly your Peter but still!" 

"So where's our Peter?!" Tony voice raise with worry as he rubs his temples. 

"There's been this alien invasion-- oh shoot the invasion! If I'm here and your Peter is there. He's trap in this prison cell in this alien ship thingy that's trying to invade earth! Oh my God! What if they don't realize I'm gone. That can happen right? They have to realize that it's not me or I'm scewed. I have this spanish quiz next week. I'm so gonna fail school. I'm screwed! Dead! I'm gonna--" Peter jumps out hyperventilating and grabbing fist full of his hair.

"Okay breathe! You're okay we'll figure this out. Breathe.." Tony was first to approach him pulling the kid in his arms. Rubbing his back furiously. 

"Copy my breathing and try to calm down. Take your time, bud." Peter was shocked to say the least. Mr. Stark never initiated contact first. Let alone a hug. He's always the one throwing himself for a sneak hug or a surprise hug but this Mr. Stark is not like that.

This Mr. Stark is his father in this world. God, how he could wish for that to happen in his own world. Not that he's not thankful at all but.. having him as a real father is a dream come true. 

"Am I.. really your son in this world?" Peter asks burrying his face over Tony's chest. His forehead hitting his arc reactor.

"Yes. Am I not in your world?" Peter pulls away eyeing everyone in the room and then at Tony. Shaking his head he sighs feeling another rub from his back. This Tony Stark is really something else. He smiles a bit and speaks up.

"My parents are Richard and Mary Parker. They.. um.. died when I was 5. My Aunt and Uncle raised me and.. uh.. my Uncle died last year. That's when you kinda discovered me and took me under your wing. I'm currently your personal intern and we meet each other every friday until sunday to work in your lab. Fixing and upgrading my suit or your suit. " Tony couldn't believe it. His Peter.. His son was orphaned in another world. His precious little boy is suffering somewhere and he can't do anything about it.

"Also.. Ms. Blackwidow.. and I only met recently." Peter looks at her and she's poker faced but her arms are crossed tight over her chest. Both hands fisting over opposite arms.

"I got to meet all the avengers just a little over a month or so." He continues scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that true? There's a different us out there? And my Nephew is out there without parents and fighting aliens?!" Clint says dropping on the couch rubbing his face a couple of times.

"Well yeah to sum it up. Dr. Strange is just about to portal me out of the ship when these aliens did some weird alien tech thing to the portal and it just exploaded taking me inside and I crash landed here." Peter looks down knotting his fingers together.

"I didn't know that I and your Peter here exchanged places."

Steve steps forward.

"This Dr. Strange guy should exist here as well then?" Steve says and Peter's eyes widen.

"Oh.. y-yes! Oh my God. He can probably help us!" 

* * *

Peter wakes up coughing with something warm wrap around him. He threw up some salt water that felt like acid in his throat.

"Let it out kid. You're okay." He tears up as he threw up more water with a hand pounding and rubbing his back.

"How is he?" A familiar voice. He looks up to the tall blonde man. Steve Rogers is in his Captain America suit is standing there. Its been awhile since he saw him in that. 

"Well he's breathing now." Another person speaks and Peter wiped his mouth, looking up at the man with wings.

"Okay.. but this is the least of our problems." Natasha says glaring at Stephen.

"Yes. Tony we need to talk." Stephen says frowning at the boy.

"Now? No not now. I need to get my kid checked." Tony says wrapping another heated blanket over Peter.

"Tony this is important." Stephen says but Tony just ignores him. 

"Dad, it hurts." Peter whimpers grabbing Tony's shirt. 

All of them froze.

"Oh shit, did the kid hit his head?" Sam Wilson chuckles nervously.

"No.. he didn't. There's a bit of a problem, Stark." Stephen speaks again trying to explain what's going on.

"This.. this is not a problem. He called me that once before.." Tony says indenial of what is right in front of him.

"Tony listen! Look at him carefully!" Natasha kneels down next to him doing the same thing.

Tony looks at him. Really looks at him. The boy always seems so young but this kid.. looks much younger. Smaller.. his kid's curls are even longer. The kid now falling in his arms, nuzzling over his shirt.

"Are we going home now?" Peter mumbles against his shirt and his own arms automatically wrapping around this boy. The kid who feels smaller in his arms. What?

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"How.. How old are you?" 

"Are you wishing to stop me from growing again?" Peter coughs again wincing at the pain from his throat. Tony absentmindedly rubbing his back.

"No kid, just answer the question okay?" Tony fails to conceal his shaking voice but be needs to know.

"Just.." Peter blinks looking up at his Dad. "Just turn 14 last month, Dad. You forgot already?"

"Shit." Tony cursed in unison with everyone except Natasha and Dr. Strange. Even Captain America cursed.

"What the hell is going on Strange?!"

  
"C'mon, let's get you in dry clothes." Natasha stalls for them, helping the boy up.

"But Mom, when can we go home?" Then everyone is speechless again. Eyeing Natasha then at Tony the at Natasha again. 

"That can't be.." Clint mutters almost falling back. 

"Oh fuck Tony you didn't!!" Sam exclaims hitting Tony's back only to see how pale his face is, wide browns staring at Natasha then back at the kid.

"Shut it Sam." Natasha glares at him and he gulps, zipping his mouth. Even stepping back. He knows that face. Natasha will not hold back. He suddenly had flash backs when he had one on one training with her. She literally wiped the floor with his face. 

"What's going on?" Peter asks looking back at his Dad.

"We'll explain later." Natasha says eyeing Tony who looks down, breathing heavy and turning paler by the minute.

  
  


* * *

Peter wears Tony's spare shirt which is far more bigger than him. The pants he's wearing were from Clint and his feet now covered in fluffy socks and slippers.

"Mom?" Peter calls out after drying his hair. Natasha on the other hand is sitting down on the edge of bed glaring intently at the wall. Her hands gripping the sheets. Her inner self is screaming at her. This can't happen. She can never have a kid. She was destined to have nothing. 

Not even a child.

What is this? Is this kid even telling the truth?!

  
"Mom?" Then this kid shows up. 

"What is this ship anyway? It doesn't look like Dad's private jet. It even has a room inside. The warm shower feels nice though." Peter sits next to her, melting against her and she froze up.

"You okay Mom? You're acting different. Are you sick?" Peter cups her cheek and she stares at him. 

"You don't feel warm." She almost pulled away but she held her self back. Shaking her head. 

No way this kid is hers. Just no way.. it's not possible.

"Just tired.." Natasha says softly not wanting to hear her voice tremble even a bit.

"You sure?" Peter asks again and she nods smiling a bit to reassure him. Peter smiles back quickly leaning his head over her shoulder. 

"We need to talk about something later." Natasha says trying hard not to react with how familiar the kid is with her. Everytime he calls her Mom feels like someone pouring a bucket of ice over her head.

"Is it something serious?" Peter takes her hand and she stiffens again. A feeling that she never wants to feel. She's nervous and she doesn't know what to do. How a child can come out of her is impossible. They made sure of that. This kid.. can never be hers. 

"Mom?" She feels like her dam is gonna break all because of one word.

"Yes?" Her voice breaks and she can't help it anymore.

"About what happened. I hope you don't fight with Dad again. I know I worry you all the time. After getting sick from the bite and getting this weird abilities. Dad is just helping me go through with the change and he's helping me learn how to protect my self. Don't get mad okay? I'm gonna tell you something." Natasha nods. Not knowing about anything related to this story. She listens though. Decoding every words. Trying to see through one lie.

But there's none and that what scares her the most.

"Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve were also training me to control my strength. You see Uncle Steve has the same enhancements. Well the closest to it so he helps me a lot. I-I'm okay and they will never ever hurt me so please don't worry too much okay?" Peter then smiles apologetically suddenly leaning in to kiss her cheek then hugging her tight. 

Natasha once again found her self frozen. Tears filled her eyes and her arms wrap around the kid she never knew she'll ever had. Even in a different universe.

She can never conceive.. so how did this child happen? 

"I love you, Mom." This kid..

Without words to reply she nods instead ruffling his curls that she already knows where he got from.

* * *

  
_"Dr. Strange, is currently a neurosurgeon in New York Hospital. He's been in the operation room for an hour and so. Would you like me to put on an appointment?"_ Friday's voice shocked Peter and he pales.

"No.. he's not yet a wizard in this universe. Oh God.. I'm gonna get stuck here forever!" 

"Calm down we-we'll figure this out." Tony assures him but even himself doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Nat.. " Steve eyes her. She'd been quiet the whole time and that what scares him. She just stares at the kid who resembles so much of her own but this Peter in front of her only tells her one thing. 

That there's always a possibility out there that she'll never ever had her miracle.

"Okay.. okay.. Dr. Strange from my world is probably already trying to get me out. W-We just have to wait. Mr. Stark will not let me get stuck here." Tony frowns at how this Peter calls him Mr. Stark. It's way too formal. 

"I can't get stuck here.. I.." Natasha squeezes her eyes shut. She knows what will come next. If this Peter is like her Peter at all. 

"Shh.. it'll be fine." Tony says quickly but the kid is already rubbing his eyes. Trying to wipe away the tears that's now overflowing.

"Nat!" Steve calls out when Natasha storms out of the room. She couldn't take it. She couldn't look at her child knowing that this kid here is now not hers.

"Go." Clint nods at Steve who runs after her while him and Tony takes care Peter. 

"Nat.. we'll figure this out." Steve caught up with her grabbing her hand. 

"We'll still contact that Dr. Strange guy or those wizards. We'll look for something, anything.. we'll get our Peter back." Steve says but Natasha's just tight lip. 

"Nat c'mon." Steve pulls her for a hug.

"It'll be okay.. we'll find him."

"Steve.. you know I'll never survive it. I can't lose him. I just can't. I can't.. I can't.." Natasha didn't cry. She held it in but Steve wanted her too. 

"Let go Nat. Its just me here." Natasha burried her face over his chest and let's out a shuddering breath.

"I know that me having him is one in a million chance, Steve. I know it but with this? It just goes to show that I just got lucky because there's a me somewhere that didn't have all this. That didn't have him. He didn't have me. He's an orphan Steve.. H-How can I accept that? How can that happen? My son should never experience that. I don't want that to happen to him." 

"I know Nat.. We will never let that happen. When we get him back we will shower him with so much love he'll be so done with us." Steve kisses her forehead and he sniffles with Steve wiping her cheeks. She finally let go.

"Give me all of it, Nat. Do not hide your tears from me. I'll be with you in all of this. We'll figure it out. I know the other you, the other Tony and the other me will never let anything bad happen to Peter. Even in a different world or universe. That kid in there is wearing a suit probably built by Tony. You know how much protocols he might've program in it." Steve cups both sides of her face.

"I know even as another Natasha. Once Peter calls you 'Mom' you'll protect that kid with everything you got."

"That _bitch_ better." Natasha spats out making Steve chuckle kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Steve." 

"We'll get through with this." 

* * *

  
"Tasha.." Natasha hand stills from combing the curls of the boy sleeping with his head on her lap. 

"Did he figure it out?" Clint says softly leaning by the doorframe. The quinjet still in flight back to New York's Avengers Tower.

"Not yet.." Natasha didn't look at him. She knows that Clint will see what was always hidden in those green eyes. 

They fell into a knowing silence until Clint speaks again. 

"He's not yours Nat. Well not _this_ version of you at least." Clint says and Natasha finally looks at him. Tears in her eyes. 

"I know."

"Just reminding you that we need to figure out how to bring him back. The other Nat must've been going out in a killing spree just to get to him." Clint smirks when Natasha rolls her eyes.

"You know it's not far off. If you did have.." Clint shakes his head. "No.. if you really have him. You'll give everything you got to get him back." Natasha smiles a bit nodding at Clint wiping away her cheek when one tear escape.

"I just.. I don't know what to do with this information. I'm.. shock to say the least."

"Well it's no surprise that the Spidermama has a spiderkid." Clint shrugs earning a quiet chuckle from Natasha.

"We have to find out if he really is what he is. Wizard needs us in a meeting now. He'll discuss what we can do to bring him back." Natasha looks down at the peaceful sleeping face of the boy that's supposed to be hers. Closing her eyes tight then turning back to Clint.

"Okay?" Clint asks and she nods.

Carefully placing the kid into a comfortable position on the bed. Replacing her lap with a pillow, she was thankful he didn't wake up.

"Let's go?" Clint asks again watching her friend gently placing a blanket over the kid. 

"Yeah.." She comb back his curls away from his forehead again when he stirs.

"Mom.." He mutters and she drops a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm here.." Peter settles back into sleep and they head out with Clint sighing. That was the first time he ever saw her be as gentle as she could be. The dangerous spy and assassin just tuck a kid to bed and kiss him goodnight.

He'd never seen that before.

  
"So he came from a different universe from ours?" Steve asks Dr. Strange.

"Yes. In my own understanding and knowledge there are about 14 million possible alternate universe out there. We exist in a handful of those but some realities didn't even include us." Stephen Strange looks at them and they all look like they can't even absorb what he is telling them. He sighs crossing his arms over his chest.

  
"One particular universe exist Peter Aldrik Romanov-Stark." Stephen says just as Natasha walks in with Clint.

"Just one?" She asks and everyone looks up at her and then back at Strange.

"If I'm not mistaken, yes. Only one out of millions of universe you three all exist in. He was born through you." Tony stood up abruptly phasing around rubbing his still pale face. He might've threw up once or twice but still he can't comprehend what's happening.

Peter? His kid. His protégé? That's his son now? 

No.. in another universe he is. His flesh and his blood. Not that he think of it otherwise. He had taken the liking of the goofy, motor mouth spiderkid that helps him in the lab every friday to weekends. The spiderkid he took in and suddenly made his life brighter. He might've called him "Dad" when he had this flu one time and he's asking for a cuddle. He might have liked it aswell though he almost had a heart attack when he called him that. 

"It's impossible for me to conceive. Isn't that the same with the others?" Natasha says poker face. Though she knew that that's only possible without the presence of the kid.

"It supposed to be that way. We can say its a miracle in all forms." Natasha looks down frowning. Trying to understand how this could even happen. Well nothing is really making sense in the first place. Especially this.

"How will we get our Peter back then?" Clint asks and Dr. Strange scratch his beard.

"That's when it gets complicated. I'll look for a spell and ask help from the other wizards to open a portal to that universe. Exchange the two and go back.. but.. we just hope it'll be that easy." Steve steps in his head gear already off.

"How long will it take to open the portal?" He asks and Stephen sighs eyeing him, Tony and then Natasha.

"Might take awhile. Few days to weeks. We're not sure. Opening portals to a different universe was only possible because of the alien tech they used. We're not even sure of the damage it cause. I can probably go from there if that alien tech thing did not cause a rift in the dimensional portal." 

"Is there a way we can help you?" Clint asks and he grabs his red coat and it landed smoothly over his back.

"Probably not. You can just wait for the results. Your job now is to figure out how to explain all of this to a fourteen year old kid." Strange smirks opening a portal.

"What we'll just sit here and wait for your call back is that it?!" Tony exclaims panic in his trembling voice.

"Yep. I'm not saying you should trust me but that's all I can offer." Stephen says as he steps in the portal. 

"_Fuck_! Fuckfuckfuck!" Tony grips his hair and he phases more.

"Tony calm down." Bruce says calmly and Tony almost laughs.

"You're telling me to calm down?! My kid is out in a different fucking universe and this boy shows up calling me 'Dad' out of nowhere and--shit.. I think I need to throw up again." Tony covers his mouth and Bruce push him to sit down.

"Just sit down and stop over thinking." Bruce says more louder. 

Then Natasha sighs again throwing something towards Bruce.

"What's this?" Bruce asks staring at an old version of Stark mobile.

"Its his phone. We might get some important information from there. Plug it in." She says.

"Information to what?" Tony asks taking the phone from Bruce. 

"Its an old model." He says turning it on and his eyes widens.

"Have you open this?" 

"Not yet."

"Look." He turns it around to show Peter's wallpaper picture of him in a tight cheeks to cheeks hug with Natasha and Tony. Grinning wide as the whole picture of their faces fit to the small 5 inch screen.

Natasha on the other cannot believe the she's seeing this. A woman who's also her in a sense. She can't even comprehend half of what's happening now even if it's being slap on her face too many times.

Tony shivers as he places the phone on his table. 

"Friday scan." He says rubbing his face again and the phone screens wallpaper opens wider through a virtual monitor displaying for all of them to see.

"He really is your kid huh? Does that mean you two are married?" Bruce asks and Tony scoffs.

"I fucking doubt Natasha will let me even touch her." 

"I highly doubt it myself, Stark." She lifts an eyebrow.

"Friday can you browse through the photo gallery?" 

"_Sure thing._" There Friday opens up the kid's recent pictures. His selfies and pictures with Natasha and Tony.

Tony squeeze his eyes shut then he looks at the pictures again. Lifting his hand to scroll through the picture only to stop by one video which automatically plays.

"You can do it buddy!" Tony was talking behind the camera and there displayed on the screen was a small boy, curls hidden in a red and gold helmet. He's on a red and blue bicycle wearing knee pads and elbow pads.

"Dad, no I'm scared!" Peter stops trying to pedal the bike and his lips wobble.

"Oh bambi wait.. Happy record this, he's about to ride without training wheels. I know it." Tony throws the camera to happy who show's up for a second then turns the camera around again facing Tony and the boy. 

"You know Natasha will probably kill you if she finds out you're doing this." Happy says behind the camera.

"It'll be fine! Can you say no to him huh? He wants to learn and I'm gonna support him to whatever will make him happy. Right buddy?" Peter looks up at him wiping his eyes.

"I can't do it, Dad!" The kid almost sobs but he held it in. Tony kneels down wiping his cheek.

"I gotcha, Pete. I will never let you fall okay? Do you trust me?" The boy nods big.

"Okay, I'll hold on the back and you pedal." Tony positions behind him holding on with hands on the back and on the handle.

"You got this, bambino. I know you do." Peter looks at him determined, nodding big. He steps on the pedals.

"Just remember to balance with one foot first and if you think you can go with both feet step on the pedal, okay?" 

"You won't let go?"

"Bud if I don't then you won't be able to do it."

"But I'm scared."

"I'm here to catch you if you fall. Remember that." Peter nods and they went faster, with Peter balancing and pushing with one foot, Tony moves to the back and Peter balances the bike on his own with little support from Tony.

"You're doing it! Good job, kid!" Tony is smiling so wide and Happy even sighs, knowing how the boy changed his friend.

"You're the one who's having fun Tony not your kid." Happy says but he sounded content and happy for his friend.

"Ready Pete?"

"Yes, Dad!" Tony then let goes and Peter pedals with both feet.

"You're doing it bud! You're doing it! I'm so proud of you, kiddie!" Tony is beyond ecstatic. He's laughing and clapping for his little boy's first bicycle ride without training wheels.

"Yey! I can ride my bike! Thank you Dad!" Peter turns and went around Tony.

"Go at it, son!" 

"TONY!!!!" 

"Oh shit.." Tony jumps and so did the camera when it turns to Natasha who's running in tackling Tony to the ground.

"Mom look!" Peter didn't think any bad of it and wanted to show his Mom that he can ride his bike now. It looks like its a normal occurrence that Natasha will do that when Tony does something she doesn't know and of course involves Peter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Oh shit, he's dead." Happy says and ends the video

"This is real huh? That boy.. is Peter?" Clint asks and looks at Natasha who currently has her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"That's.. _me_?" Tony asks rubbing his face. Even though he can't comprehend watching himself. Seeing him with little Peter, teaching him how to ride a bike. The little boy calling him Dad. How he had full trust on him..

He wanted it to be _his_ reality. Jealousy struck his operated heart. It makes him infuriated, making him rub his face again and his beard.

Then Friday went to the next video and everyone gasps.

A soft tune plays. A humming.

"It's Nat.." Steve says all eyes on the screen. 

  
On the screen was Natasha, with her red wavy hair up on a messy bun. She's cradling a 10 month old Peter in her arms as she hums swaying left to right, standing in a small living area.

Then the humming turns to a soft lullaby. Natasha sings softly over Peter's ear as he sucks over his pacifier. Her hand gently caressing the back of his head full of thin brown curls. 

"Hey.." Natasha on the video turns slowly at Steve's voice.

"Shh." She hush but she's smiling at him.

"Are you recording this?" She whispers.

"Yes. It's adorable so why not?" Steve's teasing voice whispers behind the camera and Natasha lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Is he asleep?" 

"Yeah.. he likes Clint's gift apparently. I'll have trouble letting him sleep without the pacifier now." Steve got closer and everyone almost melted at the sight of an angel sleeping his soft flush cheek on Natasha's shoulder as he suckles over his pacifier.

"Friday next!" Natasha almost yells closing her eyes shut with Steve already by her side rubbing her shoulders.

"Nat.. we should just stop watching this." Steve says to her but she shakes her head.

"No.. we.. we need to know about this other us.. maybe through this we can understand what's going on." Steve nods and they all turn back to the screen when suddenly a voice plays.

"Sooo.. I'm recording this as evidence on what my little _monster_ did in my lab." Tony who looks a bit younger that theirs, has his chin over his hand and the other hand holding out the camera facing him. The Tony on the video sighs but he's still smiling which their Tony rarely does.

"Daddy!" Tony on the camera jumps and his eyes already looking for his boy and he lets out a relief sigh when the boy seems to be fine and that said boy is now climbing on his lap. Curls peeking through the screen. Tony adjusted the camera so Peter can squeeze in over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Tony kisses his son's cheek twice and the boy burst out giggles and kisses Tony back on his cheek.

"I'm recording an evidence of what you did, bambi." Peter looks at him confused and then Tony turns the camera away from them and shows the lab full of leggos on the floor. The same lab Tony has in his world but without the deadly machineries and with super baby proof things. Also with DUM-E's parts broken and scattered on the floor. Toys all over every corner, spilled milk and chocolate drinks even crackers and gummies on the work table.

"As you can see, Pepper this is not my fault. I'll ask Friday to play this video when you scold me for this mess. It looks like a daycare exploded here. We do have a culprit though." He turns the camera back on Peter who's head is already on the crook of his neck.

"And that culprit is way pass his afternoon nap." Peter scrunch his nose when Tony kisses the tip of it and then his forehead. Brushing his hair back with his free hand.

"You finally got tired of playing with DUM-E's parts?" Tony asks and Peter just turns his face whining.

"Okay-okay, my bambino. Let's get you to bed." Tony places the camera down on the table forgetting to turn it off and it shows him carrying his little boy in his arms. With Peter's short arms circling his father's neck.

"What bed time story would you like this time, bud?" He says.

"No stories. Want cuddles instead." Peter says and Tony kisses his head.

"Cuddles it is then." 

  
Tony sits down face in his hands as he feels another surge of jealousy seeping out of him. Natasha wipes her cheeks when photos came next. Her with Peter, playing around. Eating together. In school. Him growing up. His graduation picture in grade school. Tony with him in his lab, fixing things. All of them in fishing somewhere near the Avengers compound. Steve with Peter on his shoulder and then Clint with the boy on his back. Clint shows up, teaching the kid how to use his bow and arrow and an angry Natasha on the screen.

"Hey Mom." Then another video plays. Natasha can't help but clench her teeth trying hard to keep her pokerface on but she's failing. Her eyes spilled the tears but she kept on watching the other her live the life she had always wanted. She had _always_ dreamed off.

A life she can never have.

  
"малыш, what is this for?" Natasha says looking up from the book she's reading. 

"A homework?" Peter says and Natasha lifts an eyebrow.

"Try again." 

"Uh.. nothing just goofing off?" Natasha closes her book and Peter laughs.

"Fine fine! It's for Uncle Steve's surprise birthday party. Now say something nice."

"For Steve?" Natasha looks up the ceiling and thinks.

Steve on the other world froze up eyeing their own Natasha and back at the screen.

"Hello fossil. You should look for a girlfriend soo-"

"Mom!" Peter scolds and she laughs.

"Oh I forgot, _I'm_ the girlfriend." She says and they all gasp.

  
"Fucking hell, Rogers? Really?! You lucky guy." Sam says chuckling and shaking his head.

"_Mom_, please do this seriously." Peter scolds again and she sighs but she's smiling at the camera.

"Okay-okay. Fossil, happy 250th birthday!"

"Mom.." Peter warns and she laughs again.

"Okay, okay I actually don't know how old he is, малыш. Anyway. Wish you all the best, Fossil. I hope you don't get tired of my shit."

"No curse word!" Peter scolds and she rolls her eyes.

"You have loads of complain, hun." Peter glares and she sighs, smiling at the camera.

"Thank you for being there for me and helping me raise my sweet sweet boy. I wouldn't have done all of this without you. Thank you and I know I don't say this a lot to you but remember that I do care and even without words I know you already know it."

"Mom just say it." Peter whines again.

"My son is complaing again so listen carefully." Peter went closer.

"You complain too that I never say this back. 

I love you okay? Even if you're a 250 yearold virgin." 

"Mom gross! Just say it properly." 

"I already said it. Come here." Natasha pulls her and she turns the camera on them with Peter lying over her side.

"Now you greet him."

"We love you Uncle Steve! Don't worry I'll edit out Mom's shy rambles." 

"I don't get shy, hun. That's impossible." Natasha kisses his cheek and Peter giggles.

Soft giggles were heard before the camera turns off.

  
"Wait so, Tony and Natasha are not married since Pepper and Steve were mentioned?" Clint asks.

"You and Pepper are still together and Steve and Nat are miraculously an item?" Sam says chuckling nervously.

"This.. how will I explain all of this to that boy? I'm not his father and he's fucking stuck to this world until that wizard finds a way to bring him back! How will I even say that without sounding like a madman?!" Tony exclaims, hyperventilating again.

"Let's all sit down first and talk this through." Steve says in a trance not even moved on with the information they gathered.

Him and Natasha? 

No way.

"Talk?! Talk about what?! We can't even do anything! We know it already. This world is far different than his world. Our Peter is an orphaned boy raised by his hot Aunt. He's my protégé and a vigilante swinging through Queens and helping grandmas cross the street! How will I say that his world is far more better than ours and I can't even bring him back!" Tony's hand slams on the table but everyone did not look at him.

  
"Is that true, Dad? You're not my Dad? You.. are not my Mom?" Peter came in the room eaves dropping on their conversation.

  
"Peter.." Natasha approach him but he steps back.

"No! No.. did you all do this to me?! Bring me back!" He yells out breath hitching in.

"Kid calm down." Sam says first when the boy's face pales.

"I'm dreaming right?! I'm definitely dreaming." Peter presses his wrist together and his web shooters covers both his wirsts.

"What are you doing, son?" Steve says when Peter quickly shoots at them and he runs towards the exit sign trying to open the jet's door. 

"Is he an idiot! Stop him!" Sam yells out and Steve quickly grabs him only for him to push him away using his superstrength, matching Steve's own strength.

"Don't touch me! You're not real! You're not real!!!" He screams and he started wheezing. 

"Oh God, someone calm him down!" Bruce says worried of the kid's short breaths.

"Kid listen! Calm down and breathe!" Tony finally snaps out of it and approach his kid who shoots a web at him. His hand quickly covers in nano tech helping him pull off the web from his shirt and arm.

"Just calm down first and let us explain!" Tony quickly says.

"No!" Peter finally sobs coughing out and wheezing in. 

"God Tony! The kid is sick!" Clint yells out panicking when the kid in front of them just collapses on the floor.

"Fuck what the hell is going on! Bruce! Help him!" Tony pulls the kid on his lap rubbing his chest and tapping his cheek only to curse at his lips that's slowly turning blue.

"Does Peter even have asthma?!" Bruce says trying to look at their medical supplies not finding anything to help the kid.

"Well fucking hell! _This_ Peter does!" Sam yells out panicking as well.

"Give him to me Tony!" Natasha quickly kneels in front of them with Tony aiding the boy in her arms.

"You're not my Mom? You're really not her?" The kid cries and she hush them rocking them from left to right.

"Just breathe first.. we will explain later, please trust us." Natasha pulls the kid closer and in her arms. 

"I don't believe this dream. Please wake me up.." Peter still coughs and Natasha rubs his back suddenly humming against Peter's ear.

"Mom.." he sobs and Natasha just sings softly while cradling him. Even carding her hand over his curls. Slowly massaging his scalp. The others zip their lips as they watch Natasha do wonders with the kid. He copies her deep breathing as she continues to sing softly. 

"I'm still your Mom, малыш.. just.. a different version of her. Will you still accept that?" Peter burries his face over her shoulder nodding once. His hands gripping over her leather jacket.

"Just keep on breathing just like that."

"Friday call Helen Cho. Prep the medbay." Tony says his voice trembling.

They finally landed on the Avengers Compound with Steve carrying a half conscious 14 year old Peter Adrik Romanov-Stark.


	11. I am still me

**I am still me**

* * *

"Here, they look like it'll still fit you." Peter looks at her, really looks at her. This Natasha is different from theirs. Her hair is longer. Just slight waves flowing down against her bare shoulders.

"Is this.. his room in the tower?" Peter looks around. There's a laptop left open on the study table. A queen sized bed with blue covers and a red ironman printed blanket spread over the duvet.

"Yeah.."

"It's the same room as what Mr. Stark gave me.." Peter looks around again. Seeing the legos in crates and few inventions on the table and bookshelf.

"Do you really call him, Mr. Stark?" Peter quickly looks down feeling the soft fabric of the shirt Natasha gave him.

"My Aunt always tells me to respect people who are older than me. Especially those people who are nice and very kind to me. Mr. Stark helped me so much. If not for him I might be dead in alley way somewhere risking my life wearing pajamas as a suit fighting crime and being reckless." Peter looks up and he got scared on Natasha's look.

"What?!" She snaps, inhaling a sharp breath in.

"Um.. I'm okay though.. really! Uh.. Mr. Stark found me before all that happen. He gave me a suit since he knows I will not stop helping people. He jacked it up with so many safety features I can't even count. It even has a built in parachute and heater! Its so awesome. Plus we upgrade it every week when I visit him in his lab." Peter fidgets with the change of clothes on his lap.

"If I ever met your Tony he's so fu-" she paused taking a breath in before continuing.

"How can he allow you to still do all of those crime fighting crap?"

"Um.. Mr. Stark doesn't actually allow me. He just doesn't have any say since.. unlike your world. He and me are _not_ really related. I look up to him like my own father but.. Mr. Stark often holds himself back. The furthest he'd gone through is grounding me for a week. Ms. Potts says.. he doesn't see himself as the father figure that I see in him. So he.. he holds himself back." Natasha sits next to him listening like when her own Peter tells her everything. Without a lie.. without holding back. Pouring himself all out.

"Um.. you got mad once though.." She narrows her eyes at his avoiding browns. Making her pull his chin, forcing him to face her.

"Me?"

"The _you_ in my world. It was my first mission with the Avengers. Guns were fired, bombs were thrown and you yelled at me really loudly pulling me out of the battle ground. The exact words you said were "_You're too young to die kid. Stay alive or Stark will never forgive us. He likes you too much._" I remember all of those and I did stay alive. I stayed low and out of trouble. It kept me going and made me stronger. Knowing someone is still waiting for me besides my Aunt." Peter smiles but Natasha didn't like his story. She caresses his cheek. Finding a small cut on his chin and a scrape on his forehead.

"If it were to me. I will never ever allow you in that kind of life. You will never feel like all the people you love will leave you alone. I will always tell you that myself, that you can't get hurt because it hurts me more to see you hurt. You can't die because you'll be taking me with you, малыш. Don't risk your life. Not to anyone or anything. Life is not only about saving lives its also about keeping your own life." Natasha pulls him in her arms and he didn't anticipate it but he welcomes the warmth.

"I bet your Tony Stark feels the same way. He's just being a _shit_ in showing it. Tell him you understand or just humor him and his ways. I hope my version is the same but with your story.. we are too different." Natasha pulls away cupping both sides of his face.

"What changed?" He asks innocence still glazed those browns. Making her relief that it's still there.

"Motherhood.." she kisses his forehead and he blush beet red.

"Now go wash up and change. Go down right after."

  
"Where's the kid?" Clint asks rubbing his forehead. They all met up in Tony's lab looking for the Wizard's lair this Peter is talking about. They asked him where and he said there's one hidden in New York. Tony already have Friday up scanning the whole city.

"In his room. Have you found it?" Natasha asks looking calmer than before. Now if she really think about it. Her Peter will be with their other versions. Looking at the Peter with them, the kid will pretty much hurt himself before others will. 

"Friday is at 82% scanning the whole city for any signs of sorcery _thing_. I can't believe I'm saying this shit.." Tony sips his coffee and brush his messy hair back.

"Have you talked with the kid?" Steve asks Natasha.

"Yeah.. he looks taken care off. This _Mr. Stark_-" Tony frowns at that, making Natasha smirk. "-has been helping him a lot. The suit is made by him. In their world we really are strangers compare to our world." Natasha says.

"Well that's fucked up. I can't believe there's another universe out there. Another reality with another us living a different life." Clint stood up crossing his arms over his chest trying to digest all of this information.

"Well alternate universe is not impossible. It's like reincarnation being possible and living a different life in a different place. I read this somewhere. There are multiple universe out there with multiple realities. People are the same, with different fate, different lives.. personality and might be even different races." Bruce says tapping away in the virtual monitor with Tony.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday.." Steve says baffled with the idea of multiple him living a different life. Is someone there like him who didn't become Captain America? Who just lived a normal life? The idea is simply unthinkable.

"Scanning 100%. The New York Sanctum is run by its protector named, Wong. Showing coordinates. It's address is at 177A Bleecker Street, New York City, NY 10012-1406, on the corner of Bleecker Street and Fenno Place in the heart of Greenwich Village." Friday zooms in with the old looking building.

"Okay, let's go." Steve says quickly.

"You guys go, I'll stay with the kid. I don't want him disappearing on us too. I'll tell them where you all are." Clint says rubbing his head.

"Okay, thank you Clint." Natasha gave him a quick hug and they all went ahead. Tony didn't bother to go in with the suit. He'll call it when he needs it. It'll just cost unnecessary attention. They don't want the wizards running away from them.

**************

"Look Steve, he's about to say Mama. Are you taking this?" Natasha smiles at the camera Steve's holding and she places more fruits over Peter's table on the highchair. 

"Mm..Mma.." Peter pouts cheeks filled with mushy bananas.

"Say it, babe. Mama. Ma-Ma.." Natasha repeats smiling so wide as her son stared at her wide brown eyes shining. Two bottom teeth peeking out as he mumbles.

"Mma!" He giggles and Natasha beams.

"Good job, малыш! One more. Ma-Ma! Mama." She kisses his fruit stained cheek and he burst out with giggles.

"Mmama!" 

"He did it!!" Steve and Natasha says in unison and the camera wobbles showing Natasha picking up her baby from the high chair lifting him up and he burst out in giggles again. 

"Oh I love you so much, малыш. I love you, I love you! You make me so proud, hun." She showered him with kisses and he kept on giggle as she does. 

  
"Hey, you still watching those videos?" Steve came, sitting next to Natasha who turns off the video looking up at Steve with tears in her eyes.

"It's like watching a movie you stared in with a life you played but can never have." She says and Steve sighs leaning over the metal bench. They're outside the room in the medbay. The kid just finish his nebulizer treatment and is now sleeping. Natasha watched the rest of the videos in his phone after that. She can't help it. She wanted this. She had always dreamt of it.

A normal life sounds so hard to have. 

"We do have our own Peter though.."

"And he's _not_ mine, Steve. Like how its supposed to be."

"Natasha.." Steve sighs. "We got news from Strange though. He was able to get some alien gun tech from the ones they left behind during the fight. He's extracting the energy from that and is trying out some method in opening portals with it." Steve says and she stiffens.

"Don't like the good news?" Steve smirks and she glares at him.

"Why wouldn't I? It's.. great news." 

"Yeah.. but you want more time with him, right?" Steve says and Natasha presses her lips together. 

  
"Natasha, Steve? Can you come with me in the lab for a bit.." Bruce came wearing a lab coat and scratching his messy hair. 

"Why?" Natasha asks not wanting to leave if ever the kid wakes up and look for her.

"It'll just take a moment. I need to show you something. Especially Natasha." Bruce says.

"Tony and Pepper are already there."

Natasha's heart speeds up. She doesn't like this at all. 

"Okay.. let's go, Natasha?" Steve stands up and she grips on the small phone in her hand standing up and walking pass Steve. 

They got to the lab with Pepper trying to calm Tony down.

"Breathe, Tony or I will smack you I swear to God!" Pepper rubs his back and he breathes in deep and exhales deep.

"I'm okay.. I'm good." Tony says loudly and he tries to stand but Pepper push him back on his seat.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks and she looks up at the monitors.

"Who's DNA samples are this?" She asks frowning at the matched DNA.

"Taking out the DNA modifications of the spider gene. I was curious if I can give a factual evidence that this Peter is telling the truth about him being Tony's kid. Well.. Friday and me did it 10 times and even with the spider DNA.. This Peter is a matched with Tony's DNA.." Bruce says and he runs his scruff.

"What?" Natasha zooms in the test and she frowns more then she looks at the other screen slapping her hand over mouth.

_No.. No way.._

"Also.. I tried it with your DNA Natasha. Um.. it's also.. a matched. He really is what he's saying he is. Yours.. and Tony's child.." Bruce says rubbing his nape then his face.

"H-How is that even possible? I _didn't_.. He didn't came from me.. How.." She backs away from the monitor and Steve steady her holding onto her shoulders.

"Yes in reality.. but in his world, he is born from yours and Tony's DNA. Which.. is the same as yours here. It's actually quite a discovery." 

"You really fucking mean that this version of Peter is no matter what.." Tony paused taking a breath in. "..whichever reality he goes to, will always be our child?" Tony pales and Pepper tells him to breathe again.

"This might be also telling us that Peter Parker will always be part of your lives." Steve says.

***********

  
"Mom? Dad?" Peter wakes up feeling much better and he's alone. He stretches his arms out and yawns. 

"Medbay?" Curious on where everybody are he stood up, walking out of his room peeking over each room he sees then he went up on one floor where there are more rooms. He opens one, eyes scanning around then he finally sees someone.

"Hello?" He calls out and that man looks at him.

"Why are you here kid?" The man with long hair says. Peter's eyes zooms in his arm.

"Whoa.. Cool! You have a metal arm?!" Peter approach him eyeing his arm.

"You're not supposed to be here. Stark will kill me if he finds out you're even looking at me."

"Huh? You know me then? What's your name Mr. Metal arm sir?" Peter is still eyeing his arm. Big browns staring up at him.

"I guess we really didn't get the chance to introduce huh? James Buchanan Barnes is the name but you can call me Bucky. You on the other hand, look different." Peter shrugs.

"Can I touch your arm?" Peter who didn't know how to reply on Bucky's statement beams at him curious of the man's robotic arm.

"Uh.. sure?" Peter vibrates as effortlessly lift the heavy metal arm which surprised Bucky. He almost forgot that this kid is enhanced. 

"Wow this looks so cool but.. some parts needs fixing." Peter looks at how the elbow moves and it creaks. He frowns, his fingers aching, wanting to disassemble the whole thing and just fix it right there. 

"I'll just add some oil or something." 

"No you need new parts. If you let it be this arm will be 20% less functional than it was before. Why didn't you just let my Dad fix this? He can build anything in seconds. He's really amazing you know. He can even put some more features and--"

"Wait, what.. _whose_ Dad?" Bucky's eyes widens then narrowing his eyes on the kid.

"My Dad.. you know... Ironman, the greatest hero in the whole world, Tony Stark?" Peter says. 

"O-okay okay wait! So you're really Tony's kid? I didn't know that.. Is that why he's so protective of you? Shit if this is some top secret thing, I'm fucking screwed again. Steve is not gonna like this." Peter tilts his head in confusion then he jumps at the loud closing of doors and someone running in the hallway.

"Oh shit.. I'm really screwed. Get out now kid! You're getting me into trouble!" Bucky stands up taking the kid by his shoulders so he can show him to the door.

"Aw, I want to fix your arm. I'm trying to hel-"

"No, no you're not helpful. So if you could just go--"

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Tony slams the door open pulling Peter away from him and Bucky curses under his breath.

"I swear I didn't do anything! He came in here by himself!" Bucky throws his arms up in the air when Tony already has his arm suited with a lazer gun ready to fire. 

"Tony! Calm down!" Steve quickly runs in, stepping in between them. While Peter looks up at his Dad and then at Bucky.

"Dad! Put it down! He didn't do anything!" Peter grabs Tony's arm and the nanobots retreated back into its arc reactor casing.

"Are you sure?! He didn't hurt you?!" Tony cups both sides of his face, eyes Misty with adrenaline and something else. Peter nods, his cheeks being squeeze from Tony's tight hold.

"Dad, you're squishing me." 

"Sorry, Pete.. W-Why are you even here? You're supposed to be in your bed! Then I got an alert from Friday that you're in none other than the Winter soldier's room!" 

"The Winter what now?" Peter asks but Tony is putting a protective hand over his shoulder pulling him back and further away from the Winter Soldier as possible.

"Okay what the hell is happening?" Bucky asks Steve relieve that he's not getting killed off any moment.

"I'll explain later." Steve replies and Bucky nods eyeing the boy then Tony.

  
"You stay away from my kid you hear me!" Tony points a finger at him and Bucky sighs. He can't fight Tony again or Steve will not forgive him. When they all just finally got along.

"First of all I didn't know he is your kid and again he came in by himself." Bucky says and Peter nods.

"I.. I was just looking for everybody.." Peter scratches his head and Tony narrows his eyes at him.

"Don't go wander around again young man. We just practically carried you in the med bay then you'll just walk your way out without thinking about your health at all?" Tony scolds and Peter looks down.

"Sorry.." He says and steps forward making Tony stiffen up as the boy hugs him with familiarity once again. Tony reciprocated the hug but he knows.. this Peter even with the same genes.. is not really his.

"How's your breathing?" He asks burrying his nose against the brown curls he knew now where he got from. Forgetting the other people in the room he focus all his attention to his kid.

"S'kay.." Peter nuzzles against his shoulder remembering that this Tony Stark is really not his Dad but.. the way they hug, tight and warm. Protective.. even a different version of Tony Stark will also be his Dad no matter what.

"Still we need to get you check. Let's get you back to the Medbay before Natasha freaks out." Peter nods.

"Bye Mr. Bucky. Nice meeting you and please get your metal arm fix." Peter says as Tony literally drag him out of the room. He didn't like him with the Winter Soldier. The idea even angers him. He can't risk it.

Walking back down the hallway Peter still looks around.

"You don't have any pictures on the walls?" Peter asks and Tony slows down in walking to match Peter's speed.

"Uh.. no? Do.. Do you have pictures on the walls back at your you know.. universe?" Peter nods big.

"Dad have loads printed and framed and it's decorating all the walls on our floor."

"I would really loved to be at your Tony Stark's place right now kid you know?" 

"Why?"

"Well he looks like he have the life I've always dreamt off. A family guy that I never imagine I can be. He sounds like he takes care of you a lot. Showers you with love. By the way you show such affection towards me, it shows just how he brought you up with so much care and love. He became a father that I'll never ever be." Tony spills heart clenching at the jealousy he feels right now. He wonders if he can be like that. Can he be?

"So you don't care about the Peter in this world?" Peter asks, they stop by the elevator and Tony frowns at him.

"Of course I care for him. I made him a billion dollar suit to protect him for God's sake. That kid is just too reckless. I can't even leave him alone." Tony blurts out remembering the times Peter will come visit him with a black eye, broken arm, ankles or even a stab wound.

"So if he gets hurt or sick you don't care for him?"

"What? If that ever happens I'll lock him in the medbay until he gets better. Like how I always do."

"Does it matter is you don't see him again?"

"Why?! I'm freaking out with Strange doing all the work to bring him back! I want to help but I can't. I'm powerless and I'm fucking useless!" Tony grabs a fist full of hair, breath getting shallow.

"Okay, Dad. Now try to listen to your own words. You'll always care and love your Peter. I bet you're like a father to him as well." Peter smiles at him.

"Have you told him you love him?" 

"No.. but he.. said that to me once.. I.. I can't.."

"See? You're the same as you'll always be even in a different universe. My Dad will always be _my_ Dad. Peter will always be your son, okay? Don't wish for a different life because if you're gone.. Your Peter will be sad and lonely." Peter hugs him and Tony quickly hugs back tight.

"You're right.. t-thank you, kid. Thank you. I needed that." Tony kisses his temple and Peter grins, fishing out something in his pocket.

"Here. One picture at a time, Dad." It's a polaroid film of him and his Tony. Hugging and showing the largest smile.

"Make more memories with your Peter okay?" Tony nods smiling back at this kid. 

"I will.."

  
They got back to the medbay and Dr. Cho checks his breathing, his stats. He's sitted on the gurney kicking his legs back and forth while Dr. Cho checks his records on the filer.

"So you say that you have a specific inhaler made for you by the Bruce Banner of your world?" Helen asks and Peter nods

"Yep. Its because of the spider bite making my metabolism high. I burn through the normal medicine. So Dr. Banner and Dad formulated the medicine." Peter looks around the room, getting distracted on how different in looks with their medbay at home. Everything looks way advance. He grabs a starkpad from the table, fiddling around. It is advance. 

"So me and Bruce should probably work on that now." Tony says crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Friday tell Bruce to go the Medbay's lab." 

"On it boss."

"Dad, where's Mom?" Peter asks still scrolling with the stark pad.

"He really is yours and Natasha's on his world huh?" Helen smirks at Tony who sighs rubbing his temple.

"Yes. And uh.. kid... Natasha's.. she's resting." Tony says.

"Is she okay?" Peter puts down the tablet jumping out of the gurney.

"Yes she is kiddo. You know we just got back from an alien invasion right? She's just tired." Peter pouts then he eyes Tony. 

"How about you? Aren't you resting?"

"Not yet, bud. We need to make your medicine first. Helen will help us so it'll be faster. We still don't know when will Strange find the way to send you back. We can't risk it." 

"Okay.."

  
Peter was given an okay by Helen to go to his room upstairs and he was surprised that he has the same room as his room in their world but.. without all of his posters. His inventions. His things. Clothes, shoes, legos and even his ironman action figures and merchandise glass cabinet.

Eventually Tony had to go back to the lab and he was left in the same room that doesn't feel like his room at all.

"Friday? If I go around the tower will you tell Dad.. I mean Tony?" Peter asks already peaking out of his room.

_"I have no such Protocol. I am only told to inform Mr. Stark if you look distress, in danger or in need of help."_ Peter nods.

"So if I go out of this room, you won't tell on me?" 

_"I don't see a reason to do so."_

"Good." Peter quickly gets out. 

"Friday? Can you show me Mom's room?" 

_"I'm afraid your Mom--"_

"Oh wait wait.. I mean Natasha Romanov's room." 

_"Ms. Romanov's room is down the hall to the right."_ Peter nods smiling since it's the same room as her Mom's room in their world. He knows the way.

He walks around still feeling weirded out that the hallway has not one single picture frame. His Mom and Dad always places a new one every month back home. Making the hall way filled up with family pictures. His medals are even framed.

He made it in front of her room but he doesn't know if he can enter.

Then his enhanced hearing picks up voices. Not just Natasha's but also Clint's.

"I can't fucking face him Clint! I can't conceive! I'm sterile Clint.. that's my faith. That kid who keeps calling me Mom.. he's not mine. He'll never be mine. Those tests Bruce just did.. I don't know what he did but they're fucking wrong!" Peter's eyes tears up hearing his Mom's voice breaks. Her voice is trembling. Peter never heard her sounded like that before.

Well.. this Natasha is not really his biological Mom in this world huh? But.. but.. she said.. she'll aways be his Mom.. like Tony will always be his Dad.. 

All that talk with Tony then was a delusion? 

"Natasha calm down first. Your head isn't clear because of those DNA tests."

"I am calm! H-How.. How can those tests turn out positive? He didn't came from me.. Wouldn't I be aware of a person coming out of me?! That's fucked up.. How..?" 

"I know Nat.. but in his world he did. He really did came out of Natasha Romanov.."

"That's his world, Clint.. not ours. It just can't be.."

"Okay let's breathe first.." 

"How can those tests even come out like that? You mean.. even when it's not me.. a different me did.. he's.. "

"Okay Nat.. breathe you're looking like you'll throw up.."

"I might as well. I can't even control my self now. A kid.. a kid became my weakness huh? Not aliens, not guns, not even torture machines.. but a boy.. A boy who didn't came from me but have the same DNA as mine. Genetically my.. flesh and blood. Biologically.. mine no matter which version of me. This only version of Peter Parker is Natasha's Romanov's child.. what fucked up scifi fiction is this?" 

"I know Nat, it's way too overwhelming. Just.. just don't do this to your self. Calm down. Rest and think of this kid who only wants his Mom."

"But that's the problem Clint! I. _Am_. Not his Mom!" That's Peter's cue to walk away. He held back his tears and once he finally get too far off he heads to the elevator and head out of the Tower. 

  
He didn't know where to go too. He does have his wallet with him. He flags a cab and went in.

"Where to kid?" The drived asks.

"Um.. uh.. McDonald's?" 

"The closest one?"

"Um no.. the one near Mid town high?" If this world is the same as his then..

"Mid town it is then." Peter sighs. He's right. Everything seems the same. He fish out his wallet opens it and his eyes tears up again. Seeing his picture with his Mom and Dad on his wallet. He was just about seven years old on the picture. They look so happy together. 

He wants to go home so badly.

  
"I miss you already, Mom.."

He pays for the taxi and went in the McDonalds. Sitting on the far end corner after ordering something to eat. He looks around the place. Looking outside the glass window. Everything looks the same but.. it is not what it looks like. The place was almost empty and the news is playing. News about how the Avengers saved the planet from an Alien Invasion. The invasion mostly destroyed half of Los Angeles. New York's okay if you'll compare but people are still scared. It's cold out too. He's not even wearing the proper clothing. He sighs sipping his coke.

Finishing his food as slowly as he can. He burned an hour and his butt is hurting from sitting on a plastic chair. He doesn't know where to go though. He can see Midtown high's school building but it's also deserted. 

"What?" His watch blinks and he press over it only for it to light up.

"_Syncing_..." Friday's voice plays from the watch and he sighs.

"Oh no.. he's coming isn't he?" Peter sighs. Well he can't go anywhere anyway.. only this people can help him go back.

Still.. he needed the time alone to think.

To clear his head..

Just to breathe..

  
He wasn't even surprised when Ironman landed in front of McDonalds and the suit retracting back into it's casing. 

The Tony Stark came barging in the fast-food chain grabbing Peter's wrist.

"We're going back." He says firmly and the few people from the place stares at them.

"One damn picture and you're all be sued!" He yells out and everyone just looks down or leave the place.

"Let's go kid." Peter shakes his head pulling his wrist back.

"No."

"Kid what the hell is this? I left you just for few minutes and Friday tells me you run out of the Tower!" Tony whispers/yells. Trying not to make a scene than it already is.

"I don't wanna go back."

"What? What's wrong now?"

"I just.. don't want to go back."

"Well it's not up to you." Tony grabs his wrist again dragging him out of the fastfood.

"In the car now." When Natasha came out of the car Peter stiffens hidding behind Tony and he frowns at him.

"Kid let's go now." Tony says again pulling him but he pulls back.

"I don't.."

"What is it this time?" Peter looks down and he shakes his head.

"Stark just get him in the damn car now!" Natasha who's running out of patience voice raised and Peter flinch not used to her even yelling at him. Tony drags him in and Natasha drives off fast. 

"Natasha can you not kill us and slow down?!" Tony says placing his seatbelt on. 

"Seatbelt." She says still speeding off.

"Pete, seatbelt on now." Tony says and Peter looks down on his trembling hands.

"Kid, c'mon just put the damn-" Peter then covers his ears slouching down.

"Natasha slow down and stop."

"I'm not stopping unless we get him back in the tower, Tony."

"Natasha just listen and stop the car now! Look at him!" Natasha looks at the mirror and slows down the car and stops on the side of the road.

"Hey, kiddo.. hey-hey.. too loud?" Peter nods pressing hard on his ears, his body curling down even more.

"What-"

"Shh.. this happens. His spidersense going haywire. I should have a noise cancelling earbuds in my compartment." Tony whispers and Natasha opens the compartment. Grabbing the small black box inside. She then got out of the driver seat, going in the back seat, with Peter in the middle.

"Is this it?" Natasha whispers and she curses under breath when Peter flinches. Tony nods taking the box and opening it. Earbuds with stark industries logo on it. He leans over to Peter and he looks up at him. 

"Take it off." Tony mouths and Peter's vision swims, the burger and fries going up and burning his throat. Tony pulls his hands off and Peter cries out as loud voices, static, sirens and every sound within the kilometer radius flood his ears until it all died down almost instantly when Tony plug the device in his ears.

"Kid.. look at me.. kid!" Tony whisper/yells voice shaking. Then Natasha grabs the small plastic bin inside the car placing under Peter's chin and he gags. Throwing up everything he ate in McDonald's. 

"Don't touch him Nat.. his senses.. all of it is dialed up to eleven. He'll feel more sick if you touch him now." Tony whispers and Natasha nods holding out the bin until Peter is done emptying his stomach.

"Ow.. 'hurts.." Peter coughs out and Tony hands him a bottled water. Which his shaking hand takes rinsing his mouth and spitting it out in the bin. He did that three times before drinking the rest of the water.

"Better?" Tony asks and Peter shakes his head. 

"Still hurts?" Tony asks and the dam breaks. Peter started hiccupping. Hiccups turns into sobs and tears just poured. 

"I wanna go home.." Peter sobs and he rubs his eyes harshly sobbing loudly in the car. Tony and Natasha stared at each other panic mirrors in their eyes.

"I wanna go home!" Peter sobs again eyes getting red until Natasha grabs both hands so he can't rub his eyes anymore.

"Hey.. hey.. it'll be okay.. We'll get you home soon. Soon okay?" Peter coughs, sobbing still and Natasha's chest tightens. Feeling her heart break at every tear that falls from those red rimmed browns.

"Kid, c'mon.. shh..you'll make your senses worst." Peter sniffles. Tony leans in and Peter throws himself against his chest. Tony's arms in the air not knowing if he's okay to touch him.

"Can I touch you, kid? Are you okay now?" Peter's reply is a loud sob muffled against his shirt. Tony carefully hugs him waiting for a wince or a cry out of pain but it didn't happen. He gently rubs his back trying to ease his coughs but his cries didn't die down.

"Shh.." Tony eyes Natasha for help but she looks like she wants to cry as well.

"You were able to stop him before Nat. C'mon, I don't have an inhaler here. Bruce and Helen are still finalizing the medicine. If he has an attack now, we can't do anything!" Tony whispers but Natasha heard the panic and concern from his voice. 

"малыш.." Peter's sobs instantly quiet down at the familiar endearment. Sniffling he lifts his face to look over at Natasha. Tony slid his hands between them to wipe his cheeks that's now flush and as red as his eyes.

"мое дитя.. come here.. " Peter's lips wobbled and he shakes his head, clinging onto Tony.

"Нет, я не хочу..(No, I don't want)" Peter says and Tony and Natasha stiffens.

"He speaks.. russian?" Tony asks and Natasha frowns. She felt the truth kept on punching her on the face but she can't bear to believe all of it. Something so impossible is right in front of her.

"подойди сюда, пожалуйста (come here, please)" Natasha reach out her hand but Peter shakes his head again. 

"Y.. You don't want me right? I want my real Mom. She'll never ever deny me. I thought you're the same! You said you're still my Mom but in the end you don't want me!" Natasha then curses under her breath and something in her snaps and it rings loudly in her ears. She grits her teeth tight with her hand quickly grabbing Peter's wrist. With one strong pull, Peter is already in her arms, wide browns staring up at her greens. 

"I didn't say I don't want you! I never said that.." Her own tears finally flooded her eyes and Peter sniffles, watching her closely. He never likes it when his Mom worries. He especially hates it when she cries.

"I.. I can't have a child.. I can never have a child. They sterilized me when I was about your age. I lost all the ability to have one so.. you see? It's really.. really difficult for me to believe that you can be mine.. even in this sense you're not mine. Then.. then Bruce analyzed your DNA. Compared it with mine and Tony's.." Peter sniffles again a hiccup escaping his lips. Natasha cups both sides of his face, her thumbs wiping under his eyes. 

"It matched.. it matched even when.. even when you didn't came from me.. I.. I just can't put my mind into it. H-How can a child be mine and _not_ be mine.. how does that work? My.. my head exploaded and I freaked out. _Still_.. freaking out.. In the end.. after all of this we will return you to your real parents and it'll all be over like waking up from a really long dream." Natasha drops a kiss over his forehead and Peter places a hand over her hand.

"Like.. you'll always be my Mom.. _Peter_.. will always be your son.." Peter smiles through the tears and Natasha lets out a chuckle kissing his cheek and forehead again.

"Yeah.. yeah of course.."

"I love you Mom.. please.. please believe me. I'm real.. " Natasha nods hugging him tight. Tony smiles wiping his own eyes.

"Dad?" Peter calls reaching out one hand and he joins the hug.

"I love you guys.." Peter says and the two adults shares a knowing look. 

"Us too.. we love you too kiddo.." Tony says ruffling his curls.

"I just hope.. our Peter will accept me." Natasha says and Peter pulls away with a determine look.

"He will! He will, I just know it.. I know he will love you as much as I do because he's me, isn't he? " Peter says kissing her cheek and going back in her arms. 

"It'll all work out, Nat." Tony says brushing Peter's curls away from his face.

"Yeah.."


	12. Few more days..

Peter Parker finally got out of his spiderman suit. This world is definitely different. His room.. 

The same room as in the tower looks like he lived in it for as long as he could have. The other Peter of course lived here that long.

A knock startled him and he jumps.

"Hey.. did I scared you? Uh.. dinner's ready and.. maybe we can talk a bit." Hawkeye on casual clothing is not something this Peter sees everyday. He looks at him, like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Well c'mon, kiddo." Clint smirks, tilting his head as gesture to go. Peter snaps out of his trance and nods, quickly following Clint down the kitchen.

"Um.. where is everybody?" Peter asks as he sits down by the counter.

"They're going to the wizard sanctum you told them." Clint says placing a plate of food in front of Peter.

"You didn't go?" 

"Someone needs to watch over you. Plus, I know Natasha and Tony will never be at ease just waiting around all day. Eat up." Peter sighs. He's worried about everything. If he'll ever go back at all but all he can do is wait. Plus his stomach is telling him to eat first before worrying. So he digs in.

"Wow.. this taste good!" Peter digs in the beef and mushrooms and digs in with some macaroni and cheese. He hums out loudly as he takes a few more bites.

"Well, Tasha did become a very good cook after awhile." Peter swallows pounding his chest. Almost choking up the mac and cheese. 

"Ms. Romanov cooked this?!" Clint frowns at the way he calls her. Handing over a glass of water before he chokes to death.

"Yes and don't you ever call her that again okay?" 

"Call her.. oh.. sorry.." Peter looks down with the realization.

"You see she's _not_ really.. you know.. um.. my Mother in my world so calling her.. _that_.. can uh.. it's seems weird and awkward for me." Peted scratches his nape and Clint just stares at him chewing.

"Kid, if you're gonna stay here for awhile you need to learn how to call her that because she will never allow you to call her with so much formality like how you call your Dad, _Mr. Stark_." Clint looks disgusted remembering how the kid refer to his parents like that.

"In this universe--" Clint paused, correcting himself. "..no.. in _any_ universe.. you will always be their son." Peter blushes.

"I'm not sure about that.."

"Don't question it, kid. Just accept it." Peter sighs when Clint just gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out to ruffle his curls.

"Now while it's just the two of us here. Tell me this spandex suit thing. What do you do with it?"

"Oh, Mr. Star--" Clint frowns and Peter stops himself.

"Uh.. Tony.. made it for me.." Clint somewhat lost his frown, Tony is better than Mr. Stark anyway. 

Peter spilled everything. They ate and Peter spoke about being bitten by a spider, getting his powers. Helping people in Queens wearing pajamas. He spoke about Tony finding him and making him a suit. They fought together with the Avengers all while still keeping up with school.

  
Meanwhile in New York Sanctum, Steve, Nat and Tony arrives unceremoniously at the large entrance. Tony went ahead first pressing the rather modern doorbell. With only the second ring the large rustic mahogany door creaks open. 

"Is this the wizard's place?" Tony asks lowering his signature glasses. 

"Who's asking?" A short man lifts an eyebrow at him. 

"Um.. you see here Hagrid, we're looking for this Dr. Strange Sanctum or whatever, but my son from another universe told us he still doesn't know your wizarding world even existed. So.. we end up looking for a guy name Wong. Is he you?" Tony folded his glasses hanging it over his shirt. 

"Get in." The guy scowls at them but he steps aside knowing fully what this guy is talking about. 

"I'm sorry for being here uninvited but.. we need your help. This Dr. Strange guy made my son switched with another him from another universe. If that.. make sense." Natasha says and Wong sighs grabbing one of the ancient books. 

"Come here." He says opening the book and a magical image of different reality shows. Like a planetarium projector making the whole room lit up.

"Dr. Stephen Strange is yet to be a wizard in this reality but in the reality you're talking about he already save the world twice. I am actually already informed of what happened with young Peter Parker." Wong says sliding his hands over the book and an image appears.

"He is Stephen Strange." Wong says and a guy with a red cape appears from the golden lights.

_"Wong good for you to finally reach out and see you so young."_ Stephen speaks and then his eyebrows lifts.

_"I see you have company."_

"Where's my son?!" Natasha quickly says and Stephen sighs.

_"I'm doing the best the I can. As fast as I can. Creating portals within the alternate realities are not easy, Natasha."_ Stephen smirks at her glare.

_"Rest assured that your boy is well taken care of. Well.. the Tony and Natasha in our world are very hands on. You both probably already know your own personalities."_ Stephen says.

"Look here, Harry. If you don't give back my boy right now I'll look for you in this world and it won't be a pretty scene." Tony warns and Stephen just sighs again.

_"You are the same in any universe, Tony."_

"I don't even fucking know you!" 

_"Too bad, huh. Anyway, Stark. Again, I'm already working on the portal. Tried some of it myself. Just wait for 2-3 days. Not too long right so if you don't mind. I'm a busy man."_ Stephen sighs waving a hand through the view that's now disappearing.

"Wait!" Natasha calls out.

"Oh hi Natasha." Stephen held back.

"My son.. is he really okay?" Natasha can feel her body shaking. She kept her composure so long that she's almost at breaking point.

_"Just think of it like this Natasha. You're giving your other self a taste of what it's like to have a child for just a moment. The Natasha of our world is the one you should've become. A spy.. one of the greatest assassins turned superhero but someone who can never bear a child."_ Natasha now visibly shakes and Steve caught her shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down.

_"He's a gift to them. Just for awhile I guess. Let them realize what really is Peter Parker for them. Especially with our Natasha here. Remember this.. you're one of the lucky ones. Your Peter is one of a kind. Literally."_ Stephen sighs rubbing his beard.

_"He's been taken care off. Rather he's taking care of them. You two raised such an emphatic, caring and a very __strong kid."_ Natasha smiles at that, nodding.

"Thank you.." 

_"It's partly my fault so.. you shouldn't thank me. Though I take it."_ Stephen finally ends the connection and Steve pulls Natasha in his arms. 

"So we wait..?" Tony drops sitting on a chair brushing his hair back with shaking hands.

"Your son will be using the same opening. Which is where he first disappeared." Wong says.

"His room.." Tony says remembering the feeling of not seeing his boy in his room. Like a cold water down his spine.

"We will keep the connection open. Don't worry, I'll help him." Wong reassures them.

"The only thing that we can do now is wait." Wong continues.

* * *

  
"No DUM-E stop following me! Why is he following me?" Peter jumps over the couch only and climbs up to the ceiling.

"Oh shi-- kid get down from there!" Clint almost chokes on his tea when he sees the kid hanging upsidedown on the ceiling.

  
"But DUM-E keeps on following me!" Peter sat on the ceiling, leg's crossed. Clint sighs. Well this is Peter after all. Even from a different dimensions. His nephew will be all over the place. 

_"Welcome back, boss, Ms. Romanov and Captain Rogers."_ Friday speaks as soon as the elevator doors opens.

"Barton, where's the kid?" Tony quickly asks and Clint just drinks his tea quietly. 

"You're _kidding_.. Stark look up." Natasha cross her arms shaking her head. 

"What the fu- kid get down from there now!" Tony frantically runs with arms ready to catch him just in case. 

"But.. DUM-E keeps on following me around." Peter pouts as he shoots a web sticking on the ceiling and slowly lowers down hanging on his web.

"Careful!" Once at arm's reach Tony practically peals him off the ceiling. Exhaling a deep breath out. 

"I'm okay Mr. Stark." Peter says as Tony checks him up. Frowning at the name, Tony cups both sides of his face.

"Call me that again and it's no lab time for you, young man." Peter's eyes widens, forgetting for a moment that this is not _his_ Tony. He does have lab time with his Tony and he loves them. 

"I-I'm sorry!"

"At least call me Tony.. I can bear that." Tony say waiting for the kid to correct himself.

"Uh.. okay.. T-Tony." And he blushes beet red making Tony grin, kissing his forehead.

"That's better right?" Peter quickly nods, stiffening up.

"Did you eat, hun?" Natasha then came forward and he nods again. 

"Yes Ms. Ro--" Peter quickly presses his lips together when Natasha narrows her eyes at him.

"I'm with Tony here with the formality. But I will never allow you to call me Miss Romanov, Ms. Blackwidow or even Natasha. Never. It's Mom, Mommy or Mama or just don't call me at all." Natasha says and Tony rolls his eyes.

Peter is having a mental break down. How can he call Natasha like that? He even rarely call May, _Aunt May._ If he's blushing awhile ago, his face is burning red now. He can even feel his ears steam.

"Uh.. um..uh.." 

"Nat, don't torture the poor kid." Tony says.

"Okay-okay.. Nat or Natasha is fine." Natasha finally says and Peter visibly relaxes a bit but he's still red. Tony even chuckles cupping his red cheek.

Night finally falls. The first night for him. Peter Parker never would've imagine that multiverse exist. Dr. Strange told him something like that once but he would never thought it was possible. Like how someone like him in another reality.. being born as Mr. Stark's son and.. Ms. Romanov of all people. This kid.. this version of him got really lucky.

He doesn't have the Parker luck.

Peter sat up from his bed, sighing. He has parents, uncles who are Avengers! He lives in the tower and being taken care of. Not that he is not thankful of May raising him..

"Oh God.. May.." the realization hits him and he looks up.

"Friday?" He whispers.

_"Yes, Peter?"_ He sush Friday and her volume lowers down. _"Should I be quiet?" _

"Yes please.. uh.. just want to ask.. if.. May Parker exists in this world?" 

_"I'll look it up." _

"Thank you."

_"Search complete. May Parker is a pediatric nurse in New York's Children's Hospital. She's married to Ben Parker and have a daughter named Penny Parker age 10."_ Peter grips onto the sheets. Even May and Ben have a better life here. She's not a widow taking care of a orphan kid who's not even a blood relative.

"Thank you, Fri." Peter lays down again staring at the ceiling. 

"This world is much better than ours.. but.." But he'll choose his world any day. He wants to go back to May. To his Mr. Stark, to his small apartment in Queens. That's his reality. This life is not for him. It just feels unfair.. how his life is miserable and someone... another him lives a life like this. Now he wonders if another Peter like them lives who is less fortunate than him and this Peter.

He closes his eyes and he falls down into abyss.

  
Opening his eyes only to feel rain dropping on his cold skin.

"What? Am I dreaming?" Peter blinks and he stood up from what looks like an alley. He stares at his dirty and boney hands.

"What? Ow.." He felt his stomach contracts. He's hungry. No.. he's starving.

"What is going on?" He limps out of the alley and got more drench under the rain only to fall on his knees. Without any strength on his legs. He looks up to see someone who almost trip on him.

"S-s-sorry.." he trembles and shakily stood up looking up at a man wearing a weird 1800's coat and hat. What? He looks around his blurred vision was able to read the year from one boutique store. 1842... what? What's happening? 

_What the hell is this dream?! _

"You okay, kid?" An accent.. he looks up and his eyes widens. It's.. 

"Mr. Stark?" The man holding a weird looking umbrella lifts his brow at him.

"How'd you know my name?" Peter steps back only to fall down on the wet ground and completely passing out of starvation.

What felt like a second later, he's staring at an open fireplace covered in the softest blanket ever. 

"Here, eat this." He looks up and held out his shaking bony arms and hands and the man pulls back the ceramic bowl.

"Okay stop.. sorry, put your arms back in the blanket. I'll feed you."

"Uh.. n-no, I'm o-okay.." Peter's voice shakes.

"Nonsense. You can't even lift those twigs you call arms." The man grabs a silver spoon, taking a spoon full of warm porridge.

"Careful." He blows on it before giving it to the kid.

"T-Thank you.." He eats, swallowing the food without even chewing.

"Slowly.. slowly." The man smiles at him feeding him slowly but everytime the spoon is close he'll inhale the food like air.

"I have a lot more. Don't worry. Eat slowly please.." That man smiles wide.

"Anthony.. I got the bath ready for him." Peter's eyes widens at the beautiful woman with the familiar green eyes. But this time she has long blonde hair.

Natasha..

"Thank you, Nathalia."

"Y-Your wife?" Peter had to ask even with his chattering teeth.

"Oh goodness no. She's my cousin. I'm still looking." Peter looks around and he blinks again until the scenes in his dream changes.

He's wearing a 1800's victorian boy's clothing with boots and cloak. The whole place looks different. This Tony lives in a large mansion with servants attending to him and even a personal butler.

"Peter! Come here."

"You're really taking him as yours now huh?" Natasha says and Tony smiles as the boy runs towards him. His skinny face finally got a bit of meat on him. His curls are not matted with dirt anymore. Skin now clean and soft. The boy he found on the street captivated Anthony's cold heart.

"He's my son." Anthony lifts the kid up and into his arms and Peter was surprised but his arms were automatically arround Tony's neck.

"My little boy.." Peter smiles as this Tony kisses his cheek.

"That'll never ever change." 

Peter blinks and tears fall from his eyes as he hears the rain pour down hard. He's back in his room in the tower. A room that's not his. A different Peter.. he sat up wiping his eyes.

What was that dream? A different reality? Or just another dream?

He stood up, guessing Tony has the same room as his Tony back home. He stops by the door though. 

"Fri.. is Mr.. I mean.. Tony. Is Tony with Ms. Potts?" Friday matches Peter's volume.

_"Yes. Would you like me to inform them about your distress?"_ Peter wipes his eyes again and he steps back. He wanted Tony but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ms. Potts as well. He can't.. 

"No Fri.. N-Nat's room? Wh-Where?" Peter felt like his chest tightening as he holds back his sobs. His body trembling as he walks slowly.

_"Down the hall to your right." _

He doesn't know why he's going there. He just felt the need to. If it's not Tony.. and May's not here.. 

His Mother in this world.. is what he needs. Waiting once again by the door. He contemplates if he'll knock or not. What if she's asleep. What if she didn't want to be disturb? 

He's not really their Peter. Not really her kid.. He holds back a whine that wants to escape his burning throat. Lifting his hand to knock but even without knocking the door opens and Natasha's already cupping both sides of his face. Worried greens scan him for any injuries she needs to tend to.

"W-Why? What's wrong, малыш? Are you hurt?" Natasha fusses over him and Peter's red rimmed browns finally looks up at her. 

"I.. had a dream.." Peter sniffles and Natasha pulls him in her arms, rubbing his back.

"A bad dream?" She asks leading her in her room. Peter shakes his head as Natasha sat him down on her bed.

"I .. I don't know.." Peter frowns wiping his eyes. Natasha had to pull his hands off or his eyes will get more redder. It's already swollen as it is.

"It's alright. I'm right here." Peter sniffles. His nose getting as red as his eyes and ears.

"I wanted to go to Mist--" He shakes his head. "..to Tony's room.. but Ms. Potts is there and I.." his lips wobbles and Natasha cups his cheek.

"You want me to call him?" Peter shakes his head and he leans on her, resting their backs against large pillows over the headboard.

"N-No.. I just.."

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Natasha asks her hand carding in his curls and Peter relaxes at the gesture. She knows her son enough to not push him to speak up and just wait until he's ready to tell her. It took few seconds for his hiccups to die down and his sniffles to stop before he speaks.

"I-It's like a different world.. another reality. I.. I was thinking of other Peters in different realities like me.. I thought me living as an orphan raised by his Aunt, that my life could be the worst, right? Then I dreamt of being a little boy in.. in the streets.. somewhere in a different time frame.. like the 1800's.. I was skin and bones.. probably dying of starvation.. it was cold and I was drenched in rain and dirt..

It felt _so_ real.." Natasha gather's him closer in her arms and he leans in over her collarbone. He remembers May and how she comforts him when he was smaller. He always had the worst nightmares and May is always there to talk it out with him. Console him and cuddle him until he falls back to sleep.

"Shh.. it's just a dream.. just a dream. You're okay.." 

"My.. My stomach was hurting, my hands were shaking and I couldn't even walk properly. My legs hurt and they shake from my weight. I was a street child, Nat. I was alone and hungry.. and dying.." Peter's tears came back and Natasha wipes them one by one. 

"Then.. once again.. T-Tony found me. He fed me.. gave me a home.. and he called me his _son_.." Peter smiles through the hiccups and tears and Natasha kisses his forehead letting him finish his story.

"You were there too.." Natasha was surprised she was in this Peter's dream.. or even.. reality.

"Hopefully I'll always be in all of your realities, малыш.. You know.. before all of this magic thing happen. I always wonder if there is another me out there who isn't so lucky" Peter moves to look up at her and she smiles dropping a kiss over his forehead.

"What if there's another me who's not a spy.. an assassin, an Avenger? What if she didn't meet Tony? If she was never saved by Fury and Barton? If some other me have a life without Peter?" Natasha caresses Peter's cheek and he scrunch his face, making Natasha smile even with misty eyes. 

"That would probably my worst nightmare coming to life. I'm happy to live the life I was given.. we just have to accept that this is not all the reality in life. Some miracles happen..

Some others make those miracles happen." Natasha cups his cheek.

"So don't take a pity on yourself. Don't compare your world to another. You don't need that because.. what I'm sure off is this, hun. Peter.. you will always deserve all the love in the world. Even if it's not from me.. or Tony.. there will always be someone who is willing to love and care for you because you're _you_. Someone who's full of light, kindness, strength, and so much love. Remember that okay?" Peter sniffs again but he nods to her words. Afraid that he'll break down again if he tries to speak.

Natasha starts humming and Peter relaxes even more, sniffling as Natasha wipes his cheeks dry. Pulling a blanket over him, she rests her cheeks over his curls as his hand slowly cards into his curls. 

"You're singing.." Peter mutters and Natasha smiles as she sang a soft russian lullaby. The teen finding a more comfortable position in her arms, his head lolling over her collarbone and his arm wrapping around her waist. Her lullaby ends and she continue humming the tune, sneaking glances at Peter's peaceful face. His breathing evens out, a sign of sleep and Natasha ends her humming with a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Please let me be in all your realities.." Natasha mutters fixing her hold on him.

"Friday, lights." Friday turns the lights down and Natasha falls asleep holding another version of her life in her arms. 

* * *

*other universe*

  
"Strange sent us a message." Steve announces. They're in the living room now. After announcing Peter went missing, everyone was dispatch to look for him. When they came back, the boy was clinging once again to Natasha and Tony, like nothing happened. Deciding for everyone to finally get some rest. They got back into their routines after saving the world and all that. One routine they always do is a movie night where all of them plus just stitched up wounds and bruises on their bodies, lying down on a makeshift bed in the living room. Eating popcorn and take out shawarma.

Natasha's sitting on the end of the couch and Peter lying down with his head on her lap and his legs over at Tony's lap. Something that normally doesn't happen. Their Peter will be probably just leaning on Tony after the movie with Tony absentmindedly pulling some blanket on him. Natasha rarely shows affection but she's now oozing with it. 

"Shh.. the kid just got knocked out." Sam whispers and Steve sighs. He looks up at Natasha and she didn't. Her eyes just glued on Peter's sleeping face.

"2-3 days.. 3 days max." He says and even without explaining they already knew what he's talking about.

"They'll switch back then." He continues looking down on his feet as if telling them the good news that doesn't seem like a goodnews to them.

Tony's hand on Peter's ankle holds on tighter. He didn't know what to feel about it at all. He misses his Peter but..

  
"That's.. great news. I miss the kid.. he'll be blabbering about his friend Ted and his crush as soon as he returns. Making weird experiments with Nacho dippings with Bruce and throwing shitty puns with Sam." Tony speaks.. but softer than his normal tone. 

"But.." Bruce continues for Tony and he looks up at his friends staring at him and then at Natasha. Even with the dimmed lights he can see all their concerns.

"But.." He continues, forcing a small smile. "I'll miss this smaller and somewhat more clingy version of him."

"This kid is practically still a baby.. he is still dependent." Clint drinks up his can of beer, eyes glancing at Natasha this time.

"Especially to his Mother." Clint adds and Natasha looks up at them.

"You good, Nat?" He asks and she didn't bother to lie about it. Shaking her head made everyone look away. Not wanting to see what Natasha never shows them. Her weakness. It's like they're not supposed to look at all and they didn't want to see it either.

"Hey.. it'll be alright.." Steve offers his hand which she gratefully takes. Squeezing tight she nods at him and he offers a forced smile which she can't reciprocate.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night with his stomach rumbling. He sat up rubbing his eyes, wandering how he got back in his room.

"Fri.. lights at 20%." Peter's voice came out quiet and hoarse. He looks around the room.

"Where..?" He's in his room but he knew it's unfamiliar for him. He's still not used to how it feels so empty. 

"Fri.. can you order latest lego sets?"

_"Sure thing Peter."_

"Also, do this world have an ironman lava lamp?" 

_"According to my database. Yes we have."_

"Order that too and.." He stands up yawning, still looking for what is missing in his room.

It'll be his gift for this world's Peter. 

"Can you like tell people to change the wallpaper in this room with like I dunno navy blue with a touch of red design? Tell them also to put a large frame here of IronMan and also get the limited edition Avengers action figures. That'll be so awesome. Tell them to put it up on an a really nice glass cabinet. Oohh wait get the lego version of Avengers also!" Peter is vibrating with excitement. He'll get to design his room again.

_"Done. Estimated delivery and wallpaper installation is tomorrow in the afternoon." _

"Thanks Fri.." Peter yawns again but he's grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay, next stop.. silencing you off." Peter pats his stomach and he walks down to the kitchen.

"What can I make?" Peter climbs over the counter to open the cabinets on top. He chuckles when he saw the wide range of cereals. This is so not like Dad at all! He thinks. 

"It's probably from the other Avengers. My guess.. Uncle Clint." He takes one box of froot loops and he jumps out of the counter. Grabbing a bowl and a carton of milk. After finishing two bowls of cereals he cleans up the best as he can and walk back to his room. 

He jumps on his bed pulling the comforter on him. 

  
"Fri..lights off please." Without replying Friday slowly turns the lights off and Peter's stomach finally stops rumbling but..

"Argh.." He toss and turns and even kicked off his blanket. He knew this will happen. When he sleeps so early he tends to wake up in the middle of the night and now he's having trouble sleeping. 

"Okay let's count sheeps.." He tried it and counted up to 250 sheeps but he's still wide awake. Giving up he pulls the blanket off the sheet and drape it around him and he walks out of his room.

"Fri? Um.. is Dad with Aunt Pepper?" Peter asks eyeing Tony and Pepper's room. 

_"Yes and they're still sleeping. Do you want me to wake them up?"_ Peter quickly shakes his head.

"No no.. it's okay.." He walks off quietly to the end of the hallway. 

He knows his Mom never really locks her door so instead of knocking he carefully opens the door. Peaking through the gap before slowly pushing it open.

"Who are you?" Peter flinch, startled by the cold metal that's touching his forehead. 

"M-Mom?" His eyes quickly pools with tears and Natasha drops the gun pulling Peter in her arms.

"Oh Jesus! Peter, God I'm so sorry.." Peter shakes his head against her shoulder and she squeezes him in her arms.

"Don't sneak in like that again, okay?" Natasha pulls away to lift his chin and make sure he didn't traumatized the kid.

"What's wrong? Why are you awake at.." Natasha pause looking over her bedside table to look at her clock. Her eyebrow lifts at the time. "..at 2:30am in the morning?"

"Got hungry.. I ate some cereal and when I return to bed, I couldn't sleep." Peter leans over her and she stiffens, not yet used to the familiarity. She sighs now pulling the kid to her bed.

"Want to sleep here? We can watch some movie again if you want." Peter shakes his head.

"Uh.." He pulls his blanket tighter, looking down on his sock covered feet. 

"What is it?" She asks again, can't help not to smile at him. 

"I know I'm already 14, and I'm not a kid anymore and I can even drive after 2 years.." Natasha highly doubts it. He is a still a child no matter how you look at him.

"But.. um.."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Natasha sits next to him pulling the kid against her.

"C-cuddles." He mutters and Natasha froze again. "Y-You'll always cuddle me when I get nightmares or when I can't sleep at night. Like Dad.. but Aunt Pepper is there and I don't want to wake her up as well.. and.."

"Shh.. it's okay.. get in." She lifts her covers and Peter practically beams at her crawling in the covers with her.

"Cuddle close then." Natasha offers her arms and he quickly scootch in. 

"Better?" She asks and Peter looks for a more comfortable spot. Sighing he nods, with his arm wrapping around her and hand gripping her the back of her tank top.

"Yeah.." Peter smiles and she mirror his smile dropping a kiss over his forehead. Peter chuckles as she pull the covers over them.

"Okay then, spiderbaby.. sleep." Peter nods, a yawn breaking out while Natasha's fingers cards over his curls.

"Is this how she does it?" Natasha speaks softly and Peter closes his eyes and hums.

"she?" Peter replies, voice softer than hers. You'll miss it if not for the complete silence of the room and on how close the boy is sticking to her.

"You're Mom.." She waited for an answer when she knew that he had already fallen asleep so fast. The kid who complained that he couldn't sleep just got knocked out so fast.

"I guess I'll never know what she's like.. but.. thank you for giving me a chance to live her life even.." She paused, eyes turning misty again. "..even if just for few more days." 

"Mm.. Mom.." Peter nuzzles over her collarbone and she smiles once again, forgetting the tears in her eyes. 

She vows not to forget this. The warmth.. the very sound of his breathing. The feel of his curls tickling against her chin. The way he clings to her like he's afraid that she'll disappear. This boy who's still very much dependent on his Mother.. feels so small in her arms that she's afraid she'll crush him if she holds too tight.

"I'm here.." How she hopes that time just stops and let her live this borrowed life even in just this moment.

How can she be so afraid to not have the same kind of love again.

If.. if the Peter of their world ever rejects her..

She'll probably die knowing.


	13. Let him go.. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. writer's block again.. 😅😅

**Let him go.. (Part 1)**

* * *

"Daaaaaaad!!!" Tony jumps out of his bed, startled awake. 

"JESUS CHRIST!" He held his chest as he looks for the source of sound. Quickly searching for his arc reactor nanite casing from the bed side drawer. His heart beating too fast for an operated heart.

"Kid!! Where's the kid?! Friday?!" Tony slaps the casing over his chest, pressing it twice. He jumps off his bed tripping over his comforter, landing face plant on the floor before standing up in a haze as his Ironman suit finally covers his whole body.

"Peter is currently in the living are--"

"Pete, I'm coming!!!" Ironman literally blasted through the walls to get to the living area arms out until two lazer blasters form on both his arms.

"What the _fuck?!_ Tony!!" Pepper drops the plate of pizza she's holding and Tony halts pulling the blasters back then his ears buzz out with a very uncommon sound.

"Daaad!! No! Stop it!! I'm te-telling Dad!!" Peter's laughing with Clint and Sam who suddenly stops from what looks like tickling the kid. Both their hands awkwardly in the air.

"Did you just.. flew through the wall?" Steve who's gaping at him says.

"Get out of that fucking suit now!" Pepper glares at him and he sinks down on his knees with his suit retracts back into it's casing.

"The kid's okay? I.. I heard him calling out.. I thought.. _fuck_.." Tony flops down on the floor with Pepper glaring down at him, arms crossed. Angry Pepper.. not a good enemy.

"Okay Stark, don't kill us.. we were just playing around with the kid." Sam says slowly backing away with both hands up as if he's surrendering.

"It's a dare, Tony. We didn't hurt the kid." Clint quickly says right after. 

"I almost had a heart attack!" Tony pounded his chest.

"I heard him screaming and I assume the worst!" Tony stands up, holding onto a chair.

"Okay, now calm down!" Pepper is still mad. "Look what you did to the wall! God Tony! We talked about this before." Pepper rubs her temple.

"I didn't know! I"m sorry okay. I'll have it fix." Tony is still trembling from the adrenaline when he was hit by something that fits his arms like a puzzle piece.

"Dad! Did you just flew here in an Ironman suit! That's so cool! Can I see it again?!" Peter looks up at him, big browns shining bright for his just-woke-up eyes.

"Oh God.. I'm calling the repairs." Pepper sighs after assessing the damages on the wall. She then grabs her phone and walks away but not without glaring at Tony one last time.

"God, Pete you scared me. Are you okay? Did those assholes hurt you?" Tony cups both sides of his flushed cheeks.

"Language Tony." Steve says making Clint and Sam burst out in laughter.

"I'm okay. It's a dare. We're playing video games and whoever loses will be attack. Though Uncle Clint and Uncle Sam tickled me too much that I couldn't breathe." 

"Uncle Clint huh.." Clint mutters as he sits back down in front of the controls.

"Uncle Sam sounds.. okay-ish." Sam smirks and Clint hits his arm.

"You liked it though." Clint scoffs at him.

  
"Have you eaten?" Tony takes a breath in and out a few times while squeezing Peter in his arms. Calmer now but still giving Clint and Sam the death glare making them mouth "sorry" before going back to their game.

"Yes, but I could eat more."

"Good, let's go to the kitchen and I'll fix us something to eat. It's too crowded here." Tony takes another look at Peter before relaxing his hold. 

"Okay." Tony manage to make edible waffles with pre-mix ingredients and a waffle maker. They ate by the kitchen counter with Tony pouring out a large mug of coffee for himself and a large glass of oj for the kid. 

"Where's Nat? You're always together. This is a first." 

"Mm.. Mom's still sleeping. Uncle Clint said not to wake her up. She haven't had a complete rest and her injuries from the fight are still fresh." Peter frowns at his waffle at the thought of his Mom getting hurt but.. she knows what their line of job is and this Natasha is not a part time mother unlike his real Mom.

"Oh.. so you uh.. want to go to the lab after this? I'll show you the latest Ironman suits."

"You're kidding?! I'd love too!" Peter cheers quickly finishing his food.

"Okay slow down you'll choke." Peter did and Tony watch him eat. This kid.. can he do this with his own Peter as well? He badly hopes so. This only shows him how he'd always hesitate physical contact with Peter. He has to change that. He'll coddle him so much he'll get sick of it. 

Peter's eyes almost pops. He walks in the lab with Ironman suits on full display.

"Wow.. You have so many! Way more than Dad from back home." 

"Wait 'till you see yours." 

"No way.. I have my own suit?!" Peter gasp out and Tony can't help but savour the kid's excitement. A smile breaking out his own face that's not accustomed to the muscles stretching out his cheeks bones.

"Friday.."

* * *

  
"Tasha, you're not with the kid?" Clint asks as Natasha head down the living area.

"Friday told me he's with Stark. I'll disturb them in a few.." Walking towards the kitchen to fix up some sandwiches. Clint stood up tailing her and stopping by the doorway.

"Aren't those too many sandwiches you're making." Natasha just gave him a look and he smirks in return.

"It's for, Peter." 

_"Speaking of said 'Peter'."_ They almost flinch as a orange circle glows and started sparkling in front of them. Natasha almost dropping everything in her hands knowing what and who is coming.

"Nice to see you all. Can you gather everyone in the living room?" Dr. Stephen Strange came out floating out of the magic circle.

"Is it time already? Y-you told us 2-3 days.." Clint asks stammering with words knowing this is it. 

"Yes I did.. that includes the two days I was away and today. If you do the Math." Strange just walks out of thr kitchen and levitates in the middle of the living room crossed legged in the air.

Natasha is frozen. She can't even blink.

"Friday.. tell the Avengers... to assemble in the living room." Clint had to even knowing what this is for Natasha.

"Natasha.. it's time." Natasha stiffly nods, taking a deep breath in before turning around to grab a paper bag. She wraps two sandwich with some parchment paper and place it in the bag.

"For.. Peter." She walks out of the kitchen bearing a poker face that Clint never liked. Just when he finally sees his friend show real and raw emotions.. something that you'll never associate with the blackwidow, the reason for that is now being taken away..

Rather.. being returned.

* * *

  
"Strange are you sure you know how to open the portal now. It won't hurt the kid or make him stuck some other realities in there? Are you sure it's okay to do it now?" Tony came down with the kid who has no idea what's going on but what he knows is that his Mother just walks in the room.

"Mom, g'morning!" Peter ignores the adults who are gathering in the room to lunge himself towards Natasha's arms.

"G'morning, милый.." Natasha who's barriers quickly crumbles at the very sight of the kid, squeezes the boy in her arms.

Just a bit more.. a bit more..

"Peter Aldrik.. You already know that your real Mother is waiting for you right?" Peter stiffens pulling away from Natasha, who's now glaring at the wizard.

"I know.. but.. she'll understand. I know she will." 

"Yes, she might but.. it's time for you to return." 

"Strange--" Tony calls out only to be cut off by Dr. Strange's answer to his questions.

"To answer your questions, Tony. Yes it's safe. He will not just appear in another reality just like before. I connected our universe with each other. Got a little help from Wong of that Universe to make that possible. I already tried it with objects. We even used Wong's cat. The cat didn't liked it though." Dr. Strange lands on his feet eyeing Tony.

"This kid.. is not yours. Being in a different reality also alters space and time. He's younger in his world and your Peter is older. There are no side effects yet but I give it a few weeks for it to affect their bodies."

"What do you mean affect their bodies?" Bruce asks as him, Sam and Steve finally got down to the living room.

"Well use this logic then. It's like being allergic to Peanut butter. A single spoon can make you go to an anaphylactic shock. Peanut butter being taken as something foreign in your body that causes your immune system to release a flood of chemicals that can cause you to go into shock."

"You mean Peter is the Peanut butter and this reality is the body?" Sam frowns at the analogy.

"No, Sam. Close enough though. Peter is the allergen and this reality _is_ the immune system. Give it time and this world will reject him and probably kill him in the process." Tony quickly walks to his kid and shared the same worried look with Natasha. Peter takes his and Natasha's hands in his and he gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine.." he says.

"For now you are. When you go back you'll probably feel some of the side effects already." 

"You mean like how? What kind of side-effects?" Steve asks and Strange sighs. Rubbing his temple.

"I'll show you then." Without warning Strange opens the eye of agamotto and activating the time stone.

"No fuck! Strange wait!" Tony calls out but the green light beam already hits Peter.

"It's just images, Stark." Even though Strange says that the kid falls on his knees with Natasha and Tony quickly aiding him.

"I don't feel good.." Peter gasp for air and that's when he pounds his chest coughing. _No! No no no not the kid. Not my kid!_ Tony touches him so did Natasha but both of them got pushed back by the green light emitted by the time stone.

"..hurts!"

"Strange.. stop it.. no enough! Enough!!" Natasha couldn't move. Her eyes shakes as she stares at Peter turning paler by the second and then got thinner and thinner, coughing much more harshly. Full chest and wet coughs in his hands then he pukes..

He pukes out blood in his hands. Looking up at Natasha and then at Tony..

"S-Strange stop it now!" Sam yells out frozen from his place. 

"Wizard what the fuck are you doing?!" Clint yells out as well in panic. Trying to get to the kid but the same thing happen, He was pushed back by the light. 

"No.. nonono I said fucking stop!!!!" Tony quickly scramble to his feet puching Strange straight to the face which he didn't even flinch but with that, the eye of agamotto closes and Peter was back to his old self. Looking exhausted and shivering from head to toe. Natasha pulls him up, gathering him in her arms. Tony came next cupping the kid's face just as soon as he pulls away from Natasha.

"Pete.. Pete.. kiddie you okay?" Tony eyes him trying to erase the memory of him withering away.. 

"I was showing yo--"

"You were hurting my kid! That's what it fucking was!" Tony charges again but Steve who just came out of the shock stops him.

"Tony.." Steve shakes his head but Tony is still fuming.

"It's not real, Tony. Not yet anyway." Strange said not even affected by Tony's wrath. He knew he has to do it. Sighing he takes a moment to look at them and then at the kid. 

"It is what it is. If you want to save him I say mind that we don't have much time left. The more days he spends here the greater the side effects when he returns." Strange speaks breaking the silence.

"How do you know about this side effects?" Bruce asks and the wizard runs his hand over his face. 

"I told you we tested the portal. Wong's cat got swicthed for only a minute and she returns heaving. She's okay now though. We used things after that.. and food." He reach out behind him and throws out an apple that Tony catches. 

Hands shaking he stares at the rotten apple and then drops it on the floor letting it roll toward's Natasha's feet. Peter getting afraid of Stephen's words hides his face over Natasha's shoulder.

"We left that for about 5 hours in there."

"You coudn't tell us about this sooner?" Natasha speaks with an edge to her tone that even surprised Strange. 

"Look, Natasha.. I told you for him it'll take him weeks to show symptoms and that's because he's enhanced. I would've explain all this if I wasn't so busy finding out how to get him out in the first place." 

"Okay, Nat, Tony.. let's take a breather for a second and remember what is more important here. It's him." Steve says eyeing Peter who looks up at him.

"And getting him back safe." He continues and everyone once again fell into few seconds of silence.

"Mom.. Dad.. I'm okay. I don't know anything about the floating man but he really sounds like he just wanted to help." Peter leans over Natasha's embrace and she sucks in a ragged breath before hugging him tighter.

"I'll miss this version of you, Mom." Peter says making everyone look away at them. Feeling their eyes stung. Clint looks back at Natasha though. He had always wanted to see it, the Natasha who's capable of showing emotions he never thought she had it in her. 

Eyes red with unshed tears, showing a smile through the pain of parting. She still looks calm from the outside but the little tremble of her fingers as she caress the boy's cheeks. Those eyebrows that's now furrowing and making her break her famous poker face. All for one kid.

"You can't give up on the other me okay? He's Peter too. He'll love you as much I do, Mom." Natasha nods, unable to speak. Kissing the boy on his cheek and forehead. 

Then there's Tony who's frozen in place but looking at him you know how his mind is going 100miles per hour. Trying to comprehend all of this all at once. Neither of the avengers know what to do but to return the kid back and they know that they would in a heartbeat. They also know Tony would do it if it means saving his son but still.. he wants to hold on to his son just a bit longer.

"Tell the other me I love you lots and lots okay, Dad?" Peter then hugs Tony's frozen form until his trembling arms lifts up securing the boy in his arms. Even lifting him up to his toes.

"Bud.. God damn it.. this sucks bigtime, kid. I'll miss you so much but I miss the other you as well. This doesn't make any fucking sense." Tony almost had to hold in a sob threatening to come up but he held it in.

"I told you, Dad.. we're the same. I love you, he loves you. Don't forget it, k?" Tony nods, he doesn't care if Steve and the others are watching them right now. All he cares about now is the few minutes he has left with this kid. His kid.

"God, Pete.. I love you too. Any version of you." Peter smiles pulling away from Tony and that's when his tears fall. Tony and Natasha both reach out to wipe each cheek and he hugs them both for the last time.

"Peter.. it's time." Strange says and he takes out a glowing blue stone. He started chanting inaudible words until he forms a circle with his hand holding the stone. It forms a red circle rather than the normal orange tone. Sprakling and lighting up the whole room.

"Kiddo, I'll play tickling game with the other you soon." Sam says and Peter nods at him. 

"Count me in. We'll miss you, Pete." Clint says as well.

"Be careful out there okay?" Steve reminds him.

"I wasn't able to invite you to my lab so I'll invite the other you when he comes back." Bruce says smiling at him and the kid nods big.

"Just step in." Strange says and he hugs his parents in this reality one last time. 

"милый here. I made this. Eat it when you go back okay?" Natasha picks up a forgotten paper bag handing it to Peter.

"Also.. your phone." Natasha pulls out his phone from her pocket handing it over to Peter but he shakes his head.

"Keep the phone, Mom. Friday has back up on all my files." Peter steps back. Natasha and Tony instinctly stepping forward, reaching for him but they can't. Clint stops Natasha and Steve steps infront of Tony.

"Let him go, Tony.." Steve says and Tony grips onto his shoulder, his eyes stings and misty.

"Nat.. it's okay."

"Bye everyone the other me will see you in a second." Peter smiled so wide but his tears fell again. 

"I'll miss you.." His smile fades and he looks up at Strange who nods at him.

"He turns his back to them.

"Kid!"

"Peter!" 

"Bye Mom, Dad.." he runs in the portal and he disappears.

Then a flash of red and blue falls out of the portal and the light zooms out and disappears as soon as Spiderman falls over the floor. Barely unconscious.

"PETER!!" 

Everyone calls out for him but Tony was first to get to him. Pulling out the spiderman mask only to curse at how pale he is.

"No..no, kid! Strange what's happening?!" Peter can't even barely open his eyes. He feels like all the life has been sucked out of his body. He didn't even notice that he made it back.

The Peter who belongs to the right Universe.

"Side effects are already appearing. You have to get him medical attention now." Strange says quickly.

"Tony, let me." Steve already has Peter in his arms before Tony could even nod at him.

"Medbay now!" Bruce yells out and they all run towards the medbay. 


	14. Let him go.. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I'm done with part 2! 😆😙 Here ya go guys. Also thank you for all the love~ Stay home and Stay safe ❤️❤️❤️

**Let him go (Part 2) **

* * *

  
"This is the program. You made this training wheels protocol so I can't access the other capacities of the suit but when I cracked the code with Ned, you got really mad at me. Though in the end, you let me use the other capacities with the help of real training. I usually train with the other Avengers. Sometimes with you." Peter says while scrolling down Karen's code which he is currently showing Mr. Stark, aka his Dad from this reality. 

"It's almost the same coding in my suits. Though the main focus is at your enhancements. Anyway why do you need a suit for?" Tony asks and Peter eyed him surprised by the question.

"You made this, Tony not me."

"Yeah, and I'm asking why I made it for you? I will never let my child do the crime fighting gig. I'm not stupid." Tony says hovering over Peter's chair. Peter eyed him again before turning his chair to face Tony.

"Okay.. um.. you from my world discovered me wearing a suit I made from a mask with goggles, red sweatshirt and blue sweatpants. Basically you called it pajamas which you also called, _Underoos_. A nickname you also end up calling me by." Tony burst out laughing which made Peter's uneasiness fade a bit. He didn't like reminding Tony that. It's as if he forgot about how they met in the first place but that is definitely not the case.

Tony from this world probably knows who _Peter_ is better than his own Tony. 

"You are wearing what now? So what are you doing wearing those? Are you out Trick or treating or something?" Tony asks wiping his eye.

"Um.. I was.. uh.. crime fighting." Peter almost held back in telling him.

"_In_ pajamas?" Peter was right about it. He knows this Tony will not like his answer.

"Well uh.. y-yeah?" 

"Oh God.. you _fucking_ what?! Oh hell you are so grounded, Mister." Peter flinch holding up his hands.

"W-wait! Wait, Tony! It's uh not what you think. Different Peter remember?" Peter quickly says and Tony frowns almost forgetting he is talking with a different version of his son.

"But doesn't mean you were not being stupid here, kid. Putting yourself in danger like that?!" Tony sat by the holotable, crossing his arms over his chest. He lifts an eyebrow at Peter who slowly shrinks back on his seat. 

"I know, I know it's dumb.. uh.. that's also probably why you made the spider suit. It's .. kinda.."

"A protection." Tony sighs rubbing his face up and down at the realization.

"And this Tony still allows you do this crime fighting shit?" Tony wanted to hold back with the cursing but he can't help it. He's pissed.

"Actually he allows me do it in moderation. He tried to stop me once. Taking the suit back and telling me to go home but.. uh.. "

"Let me guess, you snuck out wearing those pajamas?" When Peter didn't reply Tony curse under his breath again.

"Why are you doing this gig, kid? Do you have an early death wish?" Tony says gentlier than before but his tone still has a little edge to it which Peter can't help not to notice.

"I have this powers and I don't know what to with it back then. I know I'm strong and I can put it to good use but.. I also know I'm too young for this kind of business so I held back. Then.. uh.. m-my Uncle died. He was shot while protecting me. I.. I could have stop the guy who shot him but I didn't and it--"

"Oh bud, come here." Tony went down from the table pulling the kid in his arms. 

"It's not your fault. It's not. What he did is his choice to protect his kid. I'm sure he's glad he was able to save you that day, Pete." Tony rubs his back and Peter grips on the back of his shirt.

"Aunt May said the same thing to me but.. still. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't... and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you." Tony pulls away ruffling Peter's curls.

"You're a really good kid, you know that?" Peter blushes a bit but he accepts the praise.

"But.. you can't just dive in head first into danger like that." 

"I know.. just _trying_ to be there for the little people. Like catching muggers, robbery, helping a cat stuck in a tree or something. When it comes with big stuff and dangerous crimes.. Mr. Stark.. I mean, Tony installed lots of protocol in my suit for that. He gets alerts and he'll fly out to help me." Tony of course should have expected that. This kid.. his kid has a huge hero complex. Even his own kid always helps others without even thinking of his own safety. His kid who got hurt when he's ten, helping his friend Ned fight off some bullies in school. Which ends up with Tony and Natasha marching in the school not a minute after hearing about it.

"Well it's not like I can stop you one universe away and all. You're doing great things, Pete. I just hope you care about your own well-being as well. I know your Tony will be more hurt seeing you get hurt because I know I will. Plus I would probably blast the daylights of the people who ever hurts my kid." Tony says making Peter smile at him nodding.

"Good, now you understand that. Let's upgrade your suit."

"You know how? I thought this suit is not even invented yet in this world." Tony scoffs at him making Peter roll his eyes.

"Kid, did you forget who you're talking to?" 

"Fine, okay.. can you also fix the heater system? It broke during patrol--"

And they worked on the suit nonstop while joking around in between. Stories about his heroic deeds were spoken. Some stories about the Avengers also were told with a surprise from Peter that this Tony haven't met a Sam, Wanda or Vision yet like how he haven't met Dr. Strange who is not even a wizard in this world. 

"You two look like you're having too much fun. Lunch is ready."

"Hi Nat!" Peter blushes as Natasha leans in to kiss his cheek. 

"Hello there, милый." 

"Sorry, we're done. Let's go kid?" Tony smiles and they all went down to the dining room. Ate lunch with Steve and Clint while Peter tells them their battle with Aliens and other heroic escapades of the Avengers that he might have already told Tony but he listens attentively anyway.

"Even a different you is still a motor mouth huh?" Clint laughs and Peter pouts.

"Boss, my scanners are alerting me of strange and unknown type of energy waves forming in the living area." Natasha gave the others a look and everyone stops. 

"What energy?" Peter asks and Tony hush him. Peter stands up and everyone stood with him, surprising him. Natasha and Clint are already holding guns which he had no idea where they got from. Tony already had a gauntlet in one arm, repulsor's silently recharging for a shot.

"Kid stay here." Tony whispers but Peter was the first one to walk in the room. Seeing a familiar light.

"Peter!" 

"I know that light, Tony." Peter says and circle light sparks brighter with Wong stepping out of the portal.

"Wong?!" Steve calls out relieve.

"What the hell. You couldn't just use the door?" Tony exhales taking off his gauntlet placing it over the coffee table. 

"Hello to you too, Tony Stark. I just needed to be here as quick as I can. It's time." Wong says and all of them turns to Peter.

"He needs to go back." He continues opening an ancient book. 

Peter wanted to scream out of happiness but when he turns around he lost his smile. Tony, Natasha, Steve and Clint are all smiling sadly at him. 

"Already huh.." Tony takes another scan at his kid and he takes a deep breath.

"I'll miss you, kid." Tony is the first one to pull him in a hug. Peter froze looking over at Tony's shoulder to see Natasha and the others. That's when he realize.. he'd love every second of it. Staying here and having this family.. 

"Friday.. Tell DUM-E to bring down the kid's suit." 

_"Sure thing, boss."_

"T-Tony.. no I.. I can't.." Peter pulls away. His face says it all. Conflicting if he is happy about this or not.

"милый.. come here." Natasha steps forward and Peter hugs her.

"No, Nat.. Wh-What if my Tony and Nat from back home won't love me the same?! I-I'm.." He felt a strong hand on his back and gentle rubs on his arm. Pulling away with Natasha and Tony by his side.

"Don't you ever doubt that a version of me is out there not loving you. That's very much impossible. It's very very.." Natasha cups his cheek. ".. _very_ impossible not to love you." Peter sniffles and then Tony strokes his fringe back.

"Hey bud.. you'll be fine. Tell that idiot version of mine to take good care of our son okay?" Tony says leaning in to kiss his temple.

"Y-You're not an idiot, Tony.. You're a genius.." Tony had to laugh a bit even if it sounds force.

"I know, bud. I know." 

"Kid.. here." Clint approaches them after fetching the spiderman suit DUM-E's holding. 

"Thank you.." Peter takes the suit and Clint ruffles his hair.

"I'll miss your version of motor mouth." Clint says and Peter smiles even with misty eyes.

"Don't forget us, son." Steve says and Peter nods. 

"You ready, Peter?" Wong asks and Peter turns to face him. 

"I guess.."

"Before we start the enchantments.. I would like to inform you about what you'll need to expect." Peter frowns thinking the explanation is address for him but instead, Wong is looking at Natasha and Tony.

"We tried to make this as fast as we can for a possible side effect of jumping into alternate universe which.. you don't belong." Wong says. 

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asks, pulling the kid closer to them.

"It's like going out in a snow storm wearing just tshirt and shorts as an example. Your clothes doesn't fit the season so you'll put on more layers and layers of protection for the cold. In this case.. our world is like a snow storm for him and he can't put on any more layers to protect himself." Wong says and Clint steps forward again. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He exclaims, eyes glaring at the wizard.

"We tested the portal to be sure it works and discovered this." Wong places the open book on the table behind him. He then takes out an apple. An apple barely edible. It's badly bruised and rotten to the core.

"Dr. Stephen Strange from that world and I switched an apple and after 5 hours, we switched them back. What does it look like now."

Peter pales and he turns around with Natasha already pulling him in her arms and Tony stepping in front of him. 

"Dr. Strange said if we waited for a few more days he'll definitely show symptoms. He'll get weaker by the day. It's a way of _this_ universe telling us that he does not belong here." Wong continues placing the rotten apple next to the book.

"What will happen then.. when he goes back now?" Steve asks his voice shaking a bit.

"He'll probably show some side effects of the exchange but not enough to kill him if that's what you want to know. Dr. Strange said he'll feel little to no side effect this early on even if it's been a few days. The kid is enhanced afterall. It'll be a different case though if he's a normal human." Wong sighs looking at the intense glares he's receiving.

"_Look_, we didn't know this as well. We found out when we're already done with making the connecting portals. We need to do this now, we don't have much time." Wong turns his back reciting inaudible enchantments in an unknown language.

"Pete wear the suit. It'll protect you.. somehow." Tony says and Peter nods wear the suit over his shirt and sweatpants. Tony presses the logo on his chest and the suit shrinks and hugs his skin. 

"I.. I'm scared though.." Peter admits and Natasha meet his avoiding eyes. Lifting his chin up.

"Hey, honey.. you'll be okay. They'll be waiting there for you. They'll help you. No matter what happens they'll save you. Trust them. They're your family right?" Peter sniffles, nodding at her.

"We got you, buddy. I mean the other us." Tony says and Peter had to smile.

"Okay.. okay, I can do this!" Peter pep talks himself and Natasha hugs him again.

"Don't be afraid to approach me from that side okay? Don't you dare ignore her even if she wears that scary void face everytime." Natasha smiles mirroring Peter's.

"I won't.." 

"I'll miss you, kid but you have him there right.. tell him you love him. He'll like it very much." Tony says earning a tight hug from the kid.

"Don't stop being weird kid!" Clint says.

"Be careful." Steve reminds him. 

Wong starts the portal and everyone gasps at the blinding light.

"Step in."

"I'll miss you guys so much.." Peter steps back and Natasha and Tony had to hold themselves back, both of them wanting to pull the kid back in their arms. 

"Peter.." Tony smiles and his eyes flooded with tears.

"милый.." Natasha almost forgot that this kid is not hers.

"Nat.. it's okay.. let him go." Steve says smiling at Nat and wiping her cheeks. Tears that she's been holding back falls.

"But.." Steve shakes his head. "He'll make it back, don't worry." Natasha nods but she can't help not to worry.

"Bye.. Tony.. Nat.. " Peter wears his mask turning towards the portal. One more step.. he trembles but he's smiling. Remembering that he'll treasure his time here and will keep it forever in his memories.. and in his heart.

"I love you! Mom! Dad! Goodbye.." Peter yells out before jumping in the portal.

"PETER!!!"

  
The portal zooms out with a small figure falling out of the light. Tony was already near the portal when Peter jumps in and he caught him.

"Pete?! Buddy! Bud!! Wake up, Pete!!" Tony gathers his unconscious son in his arms. 

"милый!!" Natasha's sobbing now cupping both sides of her child's pale face.

"W-What's happening?!" Clint yells out to Wong.

"The transfer back have some side effects."

"What?! No not my nephew." Steve held Tony's shoulder.

"Let me, Tony. We have to go to the medbay now!" Steve says and Tony grits his teeth pulling himself away from his son as Steve carries him.

"If something happens to my son, you and that witch Doctor are fucking dead!" Tony points an accusing finger at Wong then they run off to the medbay.

"He'll be fine, Stark.." Wong said more to himself since all of them are already out of the room not even a second to spare.

"Parents.. they're a handful. Not even a thank you huh? All this trouble _tsk_.." Wong sighs but he is glad it's over. He opens another portal and he returns to the New York Sanctum. 


	15. Let's Start Over

**Peter Benjamin Parker**

* * *

  
Peter wakes up, head pounding and heavy. Blinking his eyes open only to close them again.

"Hey, Underoos." A warm, rough hand held his own. 

"T'ny.." He didn't open his eyes this time but his head is turning to where the voice is coming from.

"Fri, lights at 15% please.." and that voice is trembling.

"You called my name.." Tony was silent for awhile. Trying to clear his head before speaking again. 

"I'm right here, bud. May wouldn't buy it anymore if I say you'll still be staying overnight without calling her yourself. You have to wake up now or she'll butcher me, kid." 

"Mm.." Peter felt that warm hand gently combing back his hair and he finally got the strength to open his eyes.

"Slowly.. don't force it." Peter does exactly that and he blinks a few more times before his sensitive eyes get used to the dim lights. 

"You are _my_ Underoos, right? Because I swear I heard you calling my name." Tony was smiling down at him but his eyes were red and misty. The bags under his eyes are darker making him look like he aged another year.

"Mm.. you told me to.. Did I.. made it back?" Peter speaks his voice coming out quiet and hoarse.

"Yeah, scared the life out of me once again." Peter manage a weak smile.

"How long was I out?" 

"Just 15 hours that felt like 15 days.." 

"S'ryy.."

"No none of that. I'll call Helen here so she can check on you, k?" 

"Stay.."

"As if I'll take my eyes off you after the disappearing act, twin swapping act, slash magic show you did kid." Peter wanted to laugh but his head pounding stops him.

"Head.. hurts.." 

"I know bud. Helen will give you some more painkillers. Why don't you rest more, kid.." 

"Resting.. 15 hours you said.."

"You look like you need more, bud." 

"You should.. tell that.. to your self.." Peter manage to say and Tony chuckles but his throat is dry and tight. He wipes his eyes, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"We'll get to that.."

Helen manage to give him more painkillers and some nutritions. Peter's still drifting off to unconsciousness but he is fighting to stay awake.

"How is he?" Some voice Peter couldn't hear says. His hearing is all muffled. Senses all numb. It is the first time he ever felt like his heightened senses dialed down so much. It feels weird but at the same time it's like his senses needed that break. Though his eyes are on the sensitive side. 

"He's responding well to the medications. I always trust his healing ability when it comes to this. I just don't understand how magic played the part in making his blood pressure drop, blood sugar too low and his heart rate slow down."

"It's a side effect, Dr. Cho. I don't even know the full effects of jumping through realities but from the looks of it the kid will be out and about. I'll give it a few days." A low voice says and Peter tried to voice him out but he can't.

"His vitals are stable, brain activity is normal and he's responsive." He continues.

"Yes, his blood sugar levels are still on the low side. His senses are all over the place but it'll go back to normal in a few. It might have been caused by the amount of medicine I gave him." A softer voice says.

"I'd liked that better than him in pain, Helen." That.. he knows that voice even if he can't understand the words, Tony.

They kept on talking but Peter's senses are focusing on one voice, Tony's. It's like a lullaby to his muffled ears. As the painkillers take effect he felt like he's going under water. Deeper and deeper. Noise slowly dying down. His body feels cold but his hand is warmth by Tony's tight hold. Everything feels peaceful. 

"The kid's down." Sam says and Friday slowly turns the lights brighter. 

"Just let him sleep more. The next time he wakes up he'll be much better, Tony." Helen says checking Peter's vitals once again.

"Thank you." Helen shakes her head.

"I will not accept that. You owe me again, so why don't you be a good friend and take this for me." Helen takes a glass of sparkling liquid from the nurse, handing it to Tony.

"What is this? And what the _fuck_ is that smell?!" Tony grimaced at the smell, activating his gag reflex.

"Nutrition and.. something that'll help you rest as well." She says.

"No, I can't sleep. I need to watc-- ow!" Pepper hits his arm hard.

"Tony just take it or I'll ask Steve to knock you out. Choose!" Tony vissible shakes eyes staring wide at Pepper. Angry Pepper.

"Okay-okay, I'm drinking it." Tony grimaces again wanting to pinch his nose but he doesn't want to let Peter's hand go, so he just drinks it, not daring to leave one drop because Pepper is glaring down at him, arms crossed and face red.

"Good." Pepper takes the glass and Tony shivers at the taste. 

"Yuck! What the hell is in that, Helen? Taste like raw eggs." Tony pounds his chest, trying to settle the weird liquid wanting to go up his throat. 

"You don't want to know. I'll take my leave." Everyone thanks her and the nurses as they went out of Peter's rather large medbay room. 

"We'll also head out, Tones." Steve says then he looks at the kid.

"Call us again if he wakes up." Clint says leaning in to check the kid's peaceful face.

"I will."

"Tell the squirt, I already beat his high score in mario kart so he better get well soon." Sam pats Tony's shoulder and Tony nods watching Steve and Sam leave.

"Me too I'll get going." Stephen says opening a portal.

"Thank you for helping us, Strange." Tony said and Stephen knowing smile.

"It's partly my fault, no need to thank me." With that Stephen steps in the portal and disappears.

"I'll also head out. I'll double check his vitals and fix up some nutritional supplements for his blood sugar." Bruce approach him eyes on the monitors and then at the kid.

"Thank you, Bruce." 

"Anything for our little man." Bruce sighs looking up at someone else before going out.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows. You can sleep here once the medicine knocks you out. Rest Tony. I'm begging you, okay?" Pepper says leaning in to kiss him. She waited for him to agree before leaving. 

"How 'bout you?" Tony asks looking up to the other side of the bed. Natasha is sitting silently, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"You're staying right?" A nod but no words.

"You heard, Helen. He's okay." 

"Get some rest, Stark. I'll watch over." She speaks. Voice coming out softly but straight in a monotone.

"Stop over thinking, Nat." Natasha cast her eyes off the kid's face to Tony's concern look. She didn't say anything though. Tony eventually felt the medicine kicking in his head is down over the edge of the bed before Pepper even comes back. Pepper placed a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. He'll probably be sore when he wakes up from sleeping like that but she knows she can't drag him away from Peter even if she force him. 

"He'll be fine you know. You can rest as well or do you need me to get one of those knock out juice from Helen." Pepper says making Natasha look up at her. 

"It's okay." She says taking one last look at Peter before standing up.

"I'll better go too."

"I thought you'll be waiting for him to wake up again?" Pepper asks and Natasha showed her what a smile Natasha always does. A smile without meaning. A facade people believes in but.. not them. Not even Pepper. Pepper uses the same look during long board meetings. She knows what is real and what is hidden. 

"No, I think he'll be better with Tony here."

"What if he looks for you?" Natasha almost scoffs but she settle for another solemn look with that same smile.

"I heard his Aunt will be here tomorrow morning. She'll take care of him." Pepper sighs.

"That's not really an answer to my question."

"Because I don't have an answer to your question, Pepper." She broke it. The smile breaks and the typical Blackwidow pokerfaced returns. 

"If he looks for you.. I'll tell Friday to call you." Pepper says as Natasha leaves the room without another word.

* * *

  
Peter wakes up again hearing a loud snoring right next to him. He smiles staring at Tony Stark's face. He's drooling over a small cushion on the side of his bed and a thick blanket is falling off his left shoulder. Peter blinks trying to assess if it's safe for him to sit down. His vision is not swimming right now so it's probably safe. He slowly sits up, reaching up to Tony's shoulder shaking him awake.

"Mr. Stark wake up. Your sleeping position can't be comfortable." Tony stirs breaking his snore and he blinks.

"Mr. Stark come lie on the bed. It's so huge why didn't you just sleep next to me?" Peter leans it at him, backing away when Tony sits up.

"O-Ow!" He held his back groaning. Peter heard the crack and he wince as if he felt Tony's pain.

"See, just lie down." 

"P-Peter? You're up! How are you feeling?" Tony asks quickly leaning and standing up to cup his cheeks.

"I'm fine, how's your back?"

"I'm okay bud. You can't worry about me when I'm worrying about you." Tony says his face clearing up. His stress finally seeping out of his body.

"You should get some more sleep." Peter says again and Tony just stares at him. 

"I know bud but I'll need Helen to check on you first." Tony calls in Helen who came in with updates on his medical tests. All looked well and they even take the IV off.

"He's doing good. His healing factor did speed this up for us once again but I still recommend at least 2-3 days full rest. That means no Spiderman activities for now. He might still experience a bit of vertigo but other than that, he's all good." Helen says leaving right after double checking his vitals. Tony almost went lax with the relief that flooded in his uncaffeinated system.

"Ugh, I need coffee." Tony sits by the edge of the bed groaning and strenching his legs.

"I can get you some."

"Really kid?" Peter just smiles slightly awkward with the situation. Especially when Tony ruffles his hair.

"Just rest. No leaving the bed okay? Also your Aunt will be here by 10. I had to tell her what happen eventually. After the alien attack she's so worried about you but I filled her in that you're okay here. She still insist to see you. She could've gotten sooner if not for the clearing operations on the roads that were destroyed in the battle." Peter nods.

"I expected that.. but uh.. Mr. Stark.."

"Huh, just when I thought I was dreaming about you calling me _that_. Am I not upgraded to Tony?" Peter blushes a bit.

"Uh.. um.. I mean yeah.. Tony, I'm just wondering.." Tony almost let out a relief sigh but he held it in. 

"Spill it."

"Nat... is she..?" He looks down, his fingers playing with the hem of Tony's blanket.

"I'll go call her." Tony smiles leaning in to kiss the kid on the head. The gesture made Peter braver. Remembering what the Tony from the other world said to him. 

"Also.. can I get a hug?" Tony looks down at him and his face morphs into something like he wanted to cry or scream out. 

"Oh bud, of course.." Tony opens his arms and before he can pull the kid in his arms, Peter was already in them. Sighing and nuzzling over his shirt. 

"I missed you.. I missed you so much Mr. Stark." 

"I missed you too kid. I'll forgive the Mr. Stark for now."

"Also.. I.. I love you, Tony. You know that right?" Peter looks up surprised to see Tony's eyes swimming with unshed tears. He sniffles not letting one tear fall. He pulls the kid back in his arms. Kissing his temple for a few seconds before squeezing him again.

"I love you too, kid."

"The other Tony said you'll like it if I tell you that."

"You bet I do." Tony says and they both laugh. Tony ruffles his hair again. 

"I'll go ask someone to get you some food while I look for Natasha, okay?" Peter nods. 

"Okay now lie down and rest." Tony walks out and the room felt so empty now. 

"Friday? Where is Tony heading?" 

"Boss is going down to the kitchen. He's also in the phone with May Parker." Peter nods. May.. ever since she'd found out about him being Spiderman, he always ends up worrying her though she's more supportive rather than wanting to stop him. She said she's more comfortable with it because Tony has my back. 

"Um.. Friday? H-How 'bout Nat? Where is she?" He'd thought she'll be here when he wakes up. Maybe she prefers the other Peter huh.. 

"Ms. Romanov is in the shooting range." She's busy.. but..

"Do you want me to tell her you're looking for her?" Peter thinks about it and he swings his legs at the edge of the bed.

"No, I'll just go there." Peter hops off the bed and he almost stumbles. His hand finding the side table, steadying his feet.

"Whoa.. Dr. Cho is not kidding abour the vertigo.." Peter stood for a few seconds letting the black dots that's swimming over his vision fade before heading out of his room. He knows where the shooting range is, it's in the training floor. He went in the elevator and came out of the training floor. 

He didn't know why he wanted to see Natasha so much but.. there's an urge within him and he remembers what the other Natasha said.. to not be afraid to approach her.

He can hear the guns firing one after the other. It was so fast and it's ringing in his sensitive ears. He watches her standing on one spot and hiting a total of 7 targets that are automatically replaced after being hit in the bullseye. Peter's jaw drop watching the paper targets piling up on the floor. The shooting range should be sound proof but the sound proofing didn't really do much for his enhanced hearing. He covers his ears wincing at every shot which is 2-3 times per second. Then before he knows it there were no more bullets to fire. Natasha slams the guns over the table making Peter flinch again. She looks like she's also in pain but a second later her expression hardens.

Peter manage a blink before his hands were up in the air when Natasha was pointing a new gun at him. Her eyes widens, cursing under her breath. She drops the gun back on the table and takes off her noise cancelling headphones. She got out of the room quickly grabbing Peter's arms.

"Why the hell are you out of the hospital bed?" Her voice was tight as if she's trying not to yell.

"Uh.. I was.. just.." Peter eyed her and then he did what he wanted to do as soon as he sees her. He hugs her. Hands gripping on her leather jacket.

"Peter.." Her hand quickly finds his hair, ruffling the curls she grew fond of.

"Tony said he'll get you but.. uh.. I thought you were trying to avoid me or else you'll be next to my bed like he was." Peter said, voice slightly muffled by her jacket. Natasha tenses up and Peter noticed it.

"The.. Nat from the other universe told me not to ignore you but.. I guess it's the other way around?" Peter pulls away eyes casting down his feet. His pajama pants pooling over them. The pants being longer than his legs. 

"Do you perhaps.. prefer the other me?" Natasha felt like she was punch on the gut. Her being scared of approaching the kid made him think about all this hurtful things instead. She hated it. Hated her self for it.

"Spiderbaby look up."

"Not a baby.." He didn't look up so Natasha cups both sides of his face, leaning in to kiss his forehead. That made him look up. With red cheeks, Peter almost pulls away but Natasha held him still. Her hand cupping the back of his neck.

"Don't you ever think of it like that. _He_ belongs there and _you_ belong here. Like what it should be." She says but Peter was not convinced of the idea. This Natasha seems to be much more affected because of the other Peter. It shows even if she didn't want anyone to see. Peter sees it from just how she looks at him. 

"Should we go back to being team mates then?" Peter's voice almost breaks, coming out tighter than what he intended to.

"Yes.." Peter looks down and Natasha bends down to meet his eye level.

"_But_.. let's get to know each other better. If you don't mind spending more time with me, spiderbaby?" Peter thinks about it. How it sounded.. how he knew it was the right thing. To go slow and take their time. To not force this to each other. 

"I would love to.." Peter finally smiles and Natasha felt like the heavy weight she'd been carrying the whole day finally got off her. This is what is right. She can't forced her emotions to this kid. Emotions she never thought she'll acquire.

Slowly.. how she would dream to have a relationship similar to his and Tony's bond. They'll eventually get there..

"Now let's get you back to the medbay."

"Aw.. I don't like it there." Natasha taps the tip of his nose making him scrunch his face in response.

"1st rule of being team mates. Always listen to me." Natasha wraps an arm over his shoulder and Peter pouts.

"There are _rules_?" They went back to the medbay with smiles on their faces.

It took a little over 2 days for Peter to recover. Tony and Natasha never left his side even when he's sleeping. He'll even wake up in the middle of the night with a warm hand easing him back to sleep. Gently stroking his hair and holding his hand. He's not sure if it's Tony or Natasha or even May, he just felt so warm. 

The suspension of schools because of the alien attack was lifted after a week as well. He's already back in school and May allowed him go to the tower during the weekend. Days passed like a blur and it's finally Friday. Happy was suppose to pick him up and take him to the tower.. but..

"Hey, spiderbaby. Ready to go?" Red straight hair was blowing in the wind as Natasha takes off her shades smiling at Peter. She just stops in front of him and the whole school in a red convertible. 

"Oh _my_ God.. you're black widow." Ned drops all the books he's carrying and his jaw to the ground.

"N-Nat? W-Why are you..?"

"Oh a superhero assassin just parked in front of us.." MJ said her mouth agape and her eyes scanning the shining convertible.

"Hey Penis Parker! What are you doing standing stupidly in front of that ca-ca-car---b-black widow?!" Flash came and Natasha eyed him. 

"What did you just call him?" Natasha was already taking off her seatbelt to get out of the driver seat. Slowly strutting with her heals clicking on the pavement. She walks around the car and stood glowering at Flash.

"Did you just call my kid, Penis Parker?" She smiles but her eyes are not smiling. The three teens step backwards at the dark angry aura Natasha's emitting. Even Peter's senses prickles behind his neck and arms. _Dangerdangerdanger_..

Oh no.. better stop her.. but..

"N-n-no no no Ma'am!" Flash froze in place, trembling from head to toe.

"You know.. I hate liars but I _hate_ bullies more. You better not call him that again, or better yet don't you dare get close to _my_ Peter ever again or else.."

"O-o-or else?" Flash is shaking but he can't take his eyes of her blazing green eyes. Like he was hypnotized.

"Well.." Natasha leans in closer to his face. "We don't want high school students disappearing all of the sudden right?" Natasha taps his chin her smile getting wider. 

"Nat!" Peter grabs her hand pulling her away from Flash.

"Don't scare him please." Peter says and Natasha's dark eyes brightens at the sight of Peter.

"I'm not. I really don't want to ki--" Peter quickly cuts her off. 

"Nat no! Please.. I'm okay." She sighs not even bothering to take a glance at Flash who's now crying as he falls on his knees. Ned trying to wave a hand over his face but he looks like his soul was taken out of his body.

"You still alive man?" Ned says to him. 

"Let's just go _home_, please?" Natasha smiles at that. A real smile. MJ who's still watching them almost gasp. Suddenly blackwidow doesn't look like the deadly assassin she is. 

"Home.. right." She ruffles his curls. "Hop in." She says walking back to the driver seat and Peter sitting on the passenger. 

"You got him?" Peter asks MJ.

"You mean Eugene? He'll live.. for now." MJ says shrugging but Flash is already sobbing with Ned consoling him. 

"Dude.. text me!" Ned hollers as Natasha drives off.

"She'll k-kill me.. she'll kill me.. I'm d-dead!" Flash sobs.

"Not dead yet." MJ says shaking her head.

"She's probably just scaring you, man." Ned says patting his back.

"Sound pretty serious to me." 

"MJ _please_, you're making it worst." Ned sighs and MJ almost laughs at how Flash sobs louder. 

  
"Nat, you can't do that to high schoolers." Peter says. 

"He can't bully you too." Natasha grabs a spare shades for Peter which he takes.

"You want me to wear this?" 

"Kinda compliments the car. C'mon, little spider. We don't want anything getting in those browns that I love so much." She grins and he shakes his head. Not believing what he's hearing right now. He wears the shades anyway and sits back. 

"Okay, let's go. Music?" Peter asks and Natasha nods. They laugh it off and ride back to the tower rapping to Eminem's song while Natasha might've taken the longer route back. Peter almost didn't notice but when they pass the ice cream store twice, what else can he say about it?

"Nat! Let's go get ice cream!" He yells out through the song and Natasha shuts the music off and parked the car within 3 seconds. 

"Let's." She grins shaking off her hair that's been blown off by the ride. She laughs at Peter as they got out of the car while he fixes his unruly curls.

"Here let me help you." She runs her fingers through his hair, untangling some curls before flattening some of it to the side. Combing her fingers through his fringe, pushing it away from his face.

"There.. looks better." She pinch his cheek and he blushes.

"What flavor?" He liked it though.. spending time with her feels like they were doing this for so long. If they're going with the logic of the multiverse, their fate's are connected so maybe that's why he feels so comfortable..

Or just maybe.. 

He really sees his Mom through her.

"Earth to Peter.. too much sugar already?" Peter wince as he swallows one spoon full of chocolate and strawberry icecream. 

"Oohh my brain." Natasha chuckles and he laughs it off.

"What's on your mind?" She asks and he looks at her, making a face

"Aren't you supposed to be good at reading people's minds?" Natasha shrugs, scooping some ice cream and feeding it to Peter. 

"Something like that. Why don't you voice it out so I can confirm." She says a smile never leaving her face. 

"Uh.. well.." he swallows the remaining ice cream in his mouth. Eyes darting around the ice cream shop. 

"I lost my parents when I was really young so I don't really have any memories of them. I remember the feeling of warmth.. and how I always feel safe when they're around. Like.. well like how Uncle Ben and Aunt May made me feel but.. you know.." Peter push a small strawberry using his spoon and it slowly sinks in the some melted icecream from the cup. 

"Uncle Ben died as well. May and I only have each other. No one else. Then Mr. Stark came and we end up bonding and it made me remember. My Dad and Uncle Ben.."

Natasha places her spoon down, dropping her chin over her palm. Her eyes never leaving Peter's face. She's watching every change of expression. Listening to every word he's saying. Knowing where will his words lead to, but she was still not ready.

"It felt safe.. I feel safe and loved. N-Now.. your presence.. feels the same, Nat. I um.. I guess, what I'm really saying.." 

Natasha closes her eyes for a moment. Trying to digest his words. Her presence is like his parents, Uncle, Aunt and like of Tony's? Is he really saying this to her like she will not get it? 

She understood it. Every bit of it. 

"What I mean is.. thank you. You took care of me. You and Tony took care of me until I'm all better. Also.. May told me that's she's thankful as well." Peter couldn't take it. He feels so awkward and embarrass about spilling all of this so he just scoop up the strawberry from the large cup and ate it. Trying to divert his attention else where.

"You're always welcome.. маленький паук." Natasha says. 

"Let's have another drive again next time?" She says feeling her chest swell with warmth.

"I would love too!" And she instill this image in her mind. Peter with lips smeared with chocolate, smiling wide at her. 

* * *

"Tony! Tony!!" Tony drops his tools unceremoniously on his work bench and he jumps, almost falling over his seat.

"Pete!! Pete?!" His heart speeds up, worry tightening his chest until he sees the kid with a huge smile, flush cheeks and curls bouncing as he runs towards his mentor. Tony who's still filled with adrenaline runs and meets him half way expecting the kid to launch himself over his chest. With an 'oof' escaping his lips, Tony squeezes the kid. Inhaling the apple scented shampoo Pepper gave to the boy to calm his curls.

"Bud?! A-Are you hurt??" Even with the smile plastered on the boy's face, Tony can't help not to fuss over him. He pulls away scanning the kid but he's just vibrating with laughs as he shobs some papers over Tony's chest.

"I-I don't like being handed things." Tony says but Peter just blows a raspberry making Tony melt, his lips finally turning up to a smile he didn't notice he's doing. He takes a look at the papers, eyes wide and his smile stretching up more as wrinkles form over his face. 

"Pete.." 

"I got straight A's in all subjects, Tony!" Peter announces, still vibrating as he watch Tony with wide eyes as his Mentor scans each paper. Tony's eyes glistening in every page turns.. a large A mark like of the Avengers logo on his tower, in red and encircled over the right top corner of every paper. 

"Tony?" Tony wipes his eyes and he looks up at his kid. _His_ kid. Looking at him for a few long seconds making Peter almost melt from the warmth.

"Is that look what I think it is?" Tony nods and Peter laughs. Tony's reaching up ruffling his hair until it's a messy fluff of curls everywhere.

"I can't tell you enough on how proud I am of you, kiddo. Even without the straight A's. You know that right?" Peter nods.

"Yes.. but you know.. you were tutoring me for the exams and I just.. um.. thank you." Peter leans in and Tony pulls him in for another hug. The kid nuzzling over his chest and sighing right after.

"I'm so proud of you, Pete." Peter looks up over his chest, smiling.

"I know."

"I'm gonna frame all of this up, give half to May and I'll hung the rest here in my lab _no_, at the living room so everyone can see."

"That's embarrassing.." Peter pouts and Tony rolls his eyes.

"How is being a genius an embarrassment? Do I look like one to be ashamed?" Peter scoffs still clinging on Tony's shirt not that his mentor minds.

"Now.. let's celebrate? Pizza party witht the crew?" Peter beams at him jumping up, Tony barely escapes being hit on the chin but he's smiling down at the kid anyway.

"And cheesburgers?" 

"Of course!" 

"Yes!" Peter throws his fists up in the air. 

"I'll call everyone!" Peter hugs him one last time before doing a double back flip out of the lab leaving Tony buzzing with warm emotions he's yet to be accustom to.

"God, I love that kid." 

"I love you too, Tony." Peter pokes his head back to the lab door and Tony almost jumps.

"Why you!" And he runs after him. "Stop sneaking up on me! You know I have heart problems!" And they laugh all the way out of the lab.

Tony might've ordered too much pizza and burgers that day. Everyone might've coddled the kid up too much but.. it's all good.

"We knocked him out again. A'right Sam you owe me." Clint helds out his hand and Sam begrudgingly slams a 20 over his palm. Natasha glares at them while she carefully place the A+ Chemistry exam in a frame. 

"Did you just bet on _my_ kid again?" She lifts an eyebrow and Clint was quick to back away from her reach. Not that she can at the moment or she'll drop the frame that's on her lap.

"Steve.." Tony held his hand over Steve and he sighs, handing over a 20.

"Really Stark? You too?" Natasha glares at Tony who she can't even hit since Peter is curled all over him in the couch.

"Just how long he'll last. My bet is after 1 movie after meal and he's out before it even ends." Tony smiles down at the kid and wince when Natasha pinches his arm.

"O-ow." He hisses out.

"Stop it."

"Oh c'mon Nat. We're just joking around. Let me help you with that." Steve says getting another frame to place the Math exam next.

"He's really making us all soft huh?" Sam says eyeing the kid who's head is resting over Tony's chest. Soft snores coming out his parted lips.

"Oh please.. you all like it." Tony said and they didn't answer but he knows everyone agrees. 


	16. Going back to normal?

**Peter Aldrik Romanov-Stark**

* * *

"милый.." Peter blinks and he whines wanting to cover his eyes but he can't move. 

"Friday dim the lights." That voice.. 

"Dad?" 

"I'm here bud.. right here." Tony held his hand kissing his fingers.

"Mom?" Peter calls out and Natasha gently strokes his forehead and cheek.

"Don't you _ever_.. disappear on me again." Natasha almost sobs but she held it in. Smiling down at her son as her misty greens meets her favorite browns.

"жизнь моя.." She leans in, kissing his forehead. 

"Feel.. weird.. eyes.. hurt" He mutters, still keeping his eyes close even with the dim lights.

"Helen.." Tony calls out and he steps out of the way so Helen can check on him. 

"Don't worry, Stark. He's responding well to the treatments. I still need him on oxygen for at least 2 days. His oxygen levels and his blood sugar are still on the low side." She shines a small flashlight on his eyes and Peter groans out in pain.

"Senses are sensitive. How's your hearing, Peter?" Dr. Cho asks and Peter groans out, seeking the warmth of Natasha's hand on his forehead.

"Bad.." He mutters and Dr. Cho carefully places his modified earbuds in his ears. 

"Better?" She asks and he lets out a breath that he didn't know he's holding. Fogging up the oxygen mask on his face. 

"Sense of touch is okay?" She asks and Peter blinks, trying to focus his eyes on her.

"I think so.." 

"Sense of smell?" She asks and he shakes his head a bit.

".. 's okay.." 

"Good.. I'm gonna give you some eyedrops okay? After that close your eyes and rest." Peter couldn't even respond before Dr. Cho was opening his eyes and giving him some eyedrops. 

He did what he was told and even without forcing himself he was out again. Maybe it was the medicine in his system or he was just really tired. He confirmed that he was back in his world though. 

That's all that matters.

"We'll be right here, милый.." 

* * *

  
"Hey, bud.. waking up for me?" His Dad's smiling face was the first thing he sees.

"Are your eyes still hurting?" Peter blinks and he shakes his head a bit.

"Glad to have you back, kiddie." Tony's misty brown eyes mirrored his under the dim lights. He smiles, wincing at the hard plastic against his skin.

"No, Pete. Don't remove it." Tony held his hand before he removes his oxygen mask.

"..'hurts.." His voice came out hoarse and it didn't even sound like him. 

"I know, Pete but you need it." 

"How long was I asleep?" Trying to speak once again this time sounding better.

"The whole day bud. Your Mom's there.." Peter turns his head to see his Mom sleeping, both her feet up on the bed and she's on her chair, sleeping with Steve's jacket covering her.

"Finally got her to sleep." 

"Mm.. I missed you, Dad.." Peter sighs as Tony kiss his forehead twice and his hand.

"Me too bud.. me too. I love you, Peter Pan.. don't go wandering off with the lost boys again, okay?" Tony wipes his eyes knowing tears were threatening to fall from them.

"I won't.. though.. it was nice meeting the other you. He's all tough and he's not used to hugs. He'll go all stiff when I hug him. But he's still overprotective like you and I love him like how I love you too, Dad." Tony snickers. 

"That's nice to hear. At least the other you can bring out the softness he's hiding. I for one knows how soft Tony Stark can be." Peter wanted to laugh but his breathing was not allowing him. He ends up coughing a bit.

"Shh.. Helen said you'll feel much better tomorrow. The side-effects will wear off by then. Go ahead and sleep more." Peter nods.

"You too, Dad. Sleep.." Tony nods.

"I will. Did you at least have fun there?" Tony leans in gently stroking his son's curls and massaging his scalp. 

"Yeah.. I did. I'll tell you all about it." 

"Sure bud.. but after you get better okay?" Peter nods again, yawning. 

"Go back to sleep."

"Mm.. love you, Dad."

"I love you too." Tony wipes his eyes again, leaning in for another forehead kiss. 

* * *

  
"Hey Tasha? Peter was holding this when he returned from the portal." Clint handed it to Natasha. Peter is still asleep from the medication Dr. Cho gave him. Her and Tony never leaving his side which will probably be for awhile. Their eyes might be also be wary of strange magical portals sucking in their son if ever.

"They're spoilt by the way." He says before handing the paperbag to her.

"Sandwiches? Why would anyone give him sandwiches. The portal had side effects right?" She says her face grimacing at the foul smell.

"Right but that wrapping is something I have seen so many times. It's the same way you wrap Peter's sandwiches." Clint says smirking. 

"I know it wouldn't be just sandwiches if it's from you." Clint continues and Natasha peeks in the bag seeing a separate paper stuck in between the sandwiches. She picks it up, eyeing Clint who looks the note while she's unfolding it. 

"Same handwriting too." Clint says crossing his arms.

"We are the same person afterall.." Natasha reads the letter. 

"She's definitely you." Clint sighs shaking his head but he's smiling as they read through the letter.

"Hmm.. this multiverse _shit_ is not so bad afterall." He smiles patting Natasha on the shoulder.

"I'll go get us some coffee." He says leaving her as she reads the letter once again. 

  
_Dear other me,_

_I know you didn't intend to do this nor anyone wanting this to happen. I've known Peter Parker as a spiderkid who's very helpful in mission. A little reckless but he's helpful. I haven't made any move get close to the boy. Neither do I want to be involved like how the great Tony Stark was being wrap around his finger. I was wrong about that. Your Peter proved me wrong in so many levels I couldn't even take. He showed me that it's okay to be attached. It's okay to be loved and it's damn okay to have a family. This family._

  
_I don't know anything about being a mother nor have I thought I could be one. Not with my situation. He changed all of those without him being aware of it. These kinds of emotions he brought out of me were something I'm not used to. I was afraid of it but Peter thought me to accept it. Thank you for existing. Thank you for him. _

_Even without your permission.. thank you for letting me be with him even for a few days. Take care of him. I will take care of our Peter here. I will try to be at least the mother you've become. I hope I can be that to him as well. _

_P.S. ~ Spiderman is a little shit so watch over your kid because he'll be a reckless, self-sacrificing hero without self-preservation whatsoever. _

_P.P.S ~ He got that from Stark. Blame him. _

Natasha rolls her eyes at the PS and she smiles right after folding the letter and pocketing it. 

Spiderman huh..

* * *

  
**3 days later**..

"Mom, Dad.. can I _please_ eat in peace?" Peter says cheeks filled with bacon and eggs.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full." Natasha says and Peter groans out. For the past 3 days his parents never took their eyes off him. Their overprotectiveness are on 110% ever since he came back from the other universe.

"C'mon Tones, Nat.. leave the poor kid. He'd been cleared 5 times by both Cho and Bruce already." Rhodey says drinking his tea by kitchen counter. He came as soon as he heard the news of what happened to his nephew. He's too late but he knows even if he was early he can't help much with the magic ordeal. Though he can help with the two superhero parents who're getting way too fussy with his nephew.

"Let the kid breathe." He continues even with the glares he's getting. He just smiles it off, shaking his head. He looks at Steve for help but even the Captain was stealing glances at the boy every now and then.

"Yes please! Especially when I go back to school tomorrow." Peter's announcement was replied with a very stern but loud resounding "No!" 

"What? But why? I'm cleared. I feel fine. My breathing is okay and I don't feel dizzy anymore."

"No, kiddo. No way. At least until we're sure you're really cleared with all side effects of your universe hopping." Tony says shaking his head.

"I was cleared, Dad! _Five_ times!" Peter gestured his hand, pointing out 5 with his fingers before groaning at his Dad's unchanging expression.

"No, Pete. That clearance is if you can go out of the medbay _not_ if you can go to school." Peter hits his forehead on the table making the plates and glass clang on the wooden table.

"But I already skipped 1 week. Ned even texted me all the stuff I need to catch up on." Peter speaks with his head still on the table.

"I know hun but you're in no condition to go to school right now. I already called your school about it. They'll give you enough time to finish all your missed assignments and projects." Natasha says her hand finding his hair.

"Now sit up and finish your food." 

"_But_ Mom.." Peter whines but Natasha's not gonna budge.

"So you don't want to go in the lab with me instead? There's a certain _suit_ I would like to start on making." Peter quickly sits up beaming at his Dad.

"The Spidersuit?! No way Dad!" Tony sighs but he's smiling at him while he sip his coffee.

"So you already know about the spidersuit then?" 

"I saw it from your lab back at the other universe. You'll really make it?" Tony hums.

"Yeah but you're not allowed to use it yet. It's for _emergency_ purposes only. Not that you can use it with me, Natasha, Pepper, Steve, Clint and Rhodey watching you." Peter rolls his eyes.

"I know-I know, will we make it after breakfast?" Peter quickly eats when his Dad nods at him.

"I can't believe it!" 

"Okay, son. Eat slowly, you'll choke." Steve says but he's smiling at his sudden change of mood.

"милый, you know I'm not gonna let you enter the superhero gig until you're thirty right?" Natasha says and Peter frowns at her.

"Mom, that's more than half my age!" 

"Deal with it or you'll have the Avengers tailing your every move, spiderbaby." 

"Ugh Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Peter pouts again but the adults are laughing.

"You'll alway be my baby, милый. Always." Natasha leans in kissing his forehead and Peter sighs at the tenderness of the gesture.

"Fine.." He gave up and just accepted his life. Even when there's a million different lives he has out there in different realities. He's so glad he's living his life here. He's with his Mom and Dad who loves him no matter what. They could be overbearing and annoyingly overprotective at times but he loves them anyways.

He guess Spiderman has to wait then..

.

.

.

  
"Oh yeah! I saw your bestfriend from the other world, Uncle Steve." Peter says after swallowing the last bite of his food.

"W-What? Who Pete?" Steve drops the newspaper he's reading and the adults had full attention on Peter.

"Hmm.. he looked really different though. He had a metal arm and they call him.. what was it again?" 

"Pete, what are you talking about--?" 

"Yeah! Dad called him the Winter Soldier. Though he wanted me to call him _Bucky_ instead." Steve stood with his chair falling loudly on the floor. Peter flinch at the sound and Natasha was eyeing her son, wide green eyes.

"Winter Soldier? Isn't that the Hydra assassin we're trying to locate?" 

"Assassin? Mom he's really nice, he's not bad. Though Dad told me he's kind of dangerous?" 

"Nat.. I.. I need to contact Fury now." Steve storms out of the room and Peter eyed his Mom.

"Mom? Did I say anything bad?" 

"No, hun. We just.. postponed that mission because of what happened to you and we.. I guess we need to go on a mission with Steve now." Natasha eyed her son, kissing his head twice.

"I'll come back. Wait for me okay?" 

"You need to go now?" 

"Yes, милый.. Bucky is a really important friend to your uncle. He's a family to Steve."

"Like Uncle Rhodey to Dad?" Tony sighs eyeing Rhodey who's quiet and assessing the situation.

"Yes hun.. I need to help him."

"I'm in." Clint who just came and heard the situation from Steve who's yelling at his phone right now. 

"I'm helping." 

"Please be careful, Mom." Peter stood up and hug his mother for as long as he can before Clint to told him they need to go.

Cue in Captain America: The Winter Soldier plus Clint.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make an AU of the Winter Soldier.. sorry huhu. I'm too dedicated to the IronDad AU's..


	17. ~Extra Fluff: Tony's beard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched this videos of babies reacting to their Dad shaving off their beards..

~Extra~

"Is Peter asleep?" Pepper came in the living room taking off her heels, groaning in relief as she slump on the couch.

"Yep, down in his afternoon nap." Tony faces her eating a cheeseburger with all the sauce and some cheese staining his overgrown beard. 

"Tony, didn't I tell you to trim that beard yesterday? You'll look like a hobo in front of the board members tomorrow." Pepper sighs messaging her feet.

"Peter likes my facial hair though." He says in a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Yeah but not with all that burger juice crap in it. Trim it already and you also need a haircut. I'm calling Joe." Pepper sighs at how long his hair had grown. They have an important meeting tomorrow and she can't let Tony not look like _Tony Stark_ at all.

"My barber?" 

"Yes and now before people can't even recognize Tony Stark under all that hair." She grabs her phone and not even 20 minutes later, Joe the barber came in trimming Tony's curls and shaving off his beard.

Tony was showering when Peter wakes up from his afternoon nap.

"Daddy?" The 5 year old still drowsy from his nap, climbs out of his bed and walks slowly towards the living room. His small hand gripping on his ironman blankie. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Pepper, who's already changed to a white tee and a sweatpants, greeted the toddler.

"Hi, Auntie Pep.. where's Daddy?" Pepper reach in to fix a bit of his bed hair making him yawn.

"He's in the shower. He'll be here any minute now. Do you want some mac and cheese?" Peter smiles at the treat and they headed to the kitchen. Pepper serving them some mac and cheese. A coffee for her and milk for Peter. 

"Hey did you start eating without me?" Tony came in the kitchen all clean up. A nice trim on his overgrown curls and a completely shaved off beard. His face is all clean making him look almost 10 years younger. 

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" Tony leans in to kiss Peter's cheek but the toddler pushes his face away to Tony's surprise. Pepper also stops from eating, eyes wide at Peter's expression.

The kid looks scared. Scared at his own Dad? _What? _

"Daddy?" Peter asks. Eyes wide and lips wobbling.

"Yes bud? W-What's wrong?" Tony reaches a hand to brush his curls but Peter push his hand off again. Tony cannot hide the hurt in his face with his son pushing him away. What did he do to make his own kid be afraid of him?

"Bud?" 

"Wha' happen to your face?" Pepper drops her fork, gasping in her hand. _Oh_.. so that's it. She'd done it.

"Oh.. _God_.." Tony scratches his nape, almost cursing under his breath but he held it in.

"Kiddie it's still me. It's Daddy.."

"Where's yo 'air?" His lips are wobbling now into a pout and those big browns are tearing up making Tony glare at Pepper.

"I told you only a _trim_, it's your idea to shave it all off." Pepper lifts both her hands in surrender but she can't hide the snicker escaping her lips.

"Kiddie, it'll _grow_ back. I just shaved it off. It'll grow back, I promise." He repeats, smiling at his son reaching under his armpits but that only made Peter wail out in pure anguish.

"No!! No!! Not Daddy!!" Peter reach out for Pepper instead who gratefully takes him in her arms as she held back the impending laughter in her throat but failing.

"Oh God, honey this is _so_ hilarious.." She says trying to console Peter but she's already laughing.

"Pepper this is not funny! My son hates me now! He can't even recognize me!" Tony quickly runs behind Pepper to face his son who's crying over her shoulder.

"Hey, Peter Pan. You don't want Daddy without the beard? I promise you it'll grow back if you give me lots of hugs and kisses." Tony says and Peter is still crying, his sobs muffles against Pepper's shoulder. Hiccups making his small body jerk and Tony's chest tighten.

"Bud, I'm sorry okay? Please forgive Daddy.. please, Petey.." Pepper is still laughing and Tony is now desperate.

Peter's sobs calm down a bit with Tony's continued sorry's.

"Hugs and kisses?" Tony asks again, looking like he himself will cry any moment if his son push him away again. He reaches out his hands but this time Peter reaches back. Releasing a long relief sigh he takes his son from Pepper's arms.

"I'm really really _really_ sorry, buddy. I'll never shave it all off again." Tony says and Peter sniffles making Tony wipe his flush tear stained cheeks. Peter still eyed him like he's a stranger but he knows it's his Dad's voice.

The same arms that always hugs him tight and makes him feel safe are the same. The arc reactor glows underneath his shirt and he knows that is his Dad's glowing heart. Those same eyes that looks at him like he's his world, they're the same. This man minus the beard, is definitely his Dad. 

"Daddy?" He calls out still a bit skeptic and Tony almost sobs himself. His son is making sure that he _is_ his Dad.

"Yes Pete, I'm Daddy." Peter's small hands reach out to cup his Dad's smooth cheeks and chin, feeling his skin without the prickly hair. His lips wobbles again and Tony quickly hushes him, rocking him from left to right. 

"No more tears, baby please.. Daddy can't handle anymore tears. It breaks my heart, bud." Tony says frantically, hoping it'll stop the water works. He was expecting another burst of sobs but instead Peter leans in to kiss his chin twice and then his cheeks back and forth. 

"Will 'row back now?" He asks his big browns narrowing over where his facial hair should be. 

"Oh how sweet.." Pepper almost melts at the scene, taking another bite of her mac and cheese. Tony smiles wide, repaying the kiss over his son's soft cheeks.

"It'll grow back if you give me lots and lots of hugs and kisses everyday bud. I promise." He says and Peter nods leaning in to hug his Dad, kissing his cheek again before settling his face over the crook of his neck.

"Oh.. I think you _win_ this round, honey." Pepper says and Tony grins, cheeks a bit flush from the love he feels for his 5 year old son. 

"I love you so much, kiddie." Tony kisses Peter's neck and cheek. Peter huffs out, pouting when he didn't felt the tickling beard. He whines and Tony rubs his back.

"Oh bud.." 

"Wan' beard!" Tony laughs out this time. Melting from all the cuteness. Leaning in his cheek against Peter's head earning more whines.

"I know bud.. I know." He chuckles and Pepper shakes her head at him. 

"Friday send this to my phone and to Natasha now.." Pepper says a chuckle escaping as she checks her phone.

_"Recording sent."_

"Oh great.. you're teaming up on me again."

"Pssh, fine.. send it to Tony's phone as well." Tony rolls his eyes, grining at her as he continue to cradle his son in his arms. 

God, he loves his kid so much..


End file.
